Twisted Hearts
by SweetGA07
Summary: Working with the person you once loved is hard but trying to over come your past is even harder.Follow the life of the woman is trying to do it with the help of her friends who have problems of their own.Orton/OC/Cena and OC/Batista.Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own no body expect for Krista and Jenna.. ..but other then that I do own any of the hot wrestling guys lol. But I think my muse is back but please READ AND REVIEW!! **

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Do you seriously think that by saying your sorry cuts it?" asked Krista as she put her hands on her hips looking at her boyfriend of four and half years. "After all the stuff that we have been through you go and do this?" She added.

She looked at him waiting on an answer from him.

"Come on Randy huh!" shouted Krista looking at him. "Was sleeping with that ring rat worth it?" she added.

"NO!" shouted Randy making her jump. "I didn't mean for it to happen! Me and John went out and go drunk and the next thing I know I'm waking up with her." He added.

Krista rolled her eyes as he tried to bring his friend John into this. She walked over to the mantle and put her hands on it before looking at the fire she had built earlier.

"I put up with everything that you dished out and I took it without questions." Krista said without looking at him. "I will not deal with this." She added.

Randy stood up from the couch and walked over behind her and tried to touch her but she moved out of his grip. He sighed and ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

"So tell me Randy, are you proud?" Krista asked looking at her and touching her stomach. "You are living up to the game that everyone says you are." Krista said crossing her arms.

"What name is that Krista?" Randy asked coming closer to her.

"A player and will do anything and anything to make sure they are happy and they will get what they want." Krista said walking past him and into the kitchen with him close behind her. "Don't follow me.

Randy stopped in the doorway in between the kitchen and living room while Krista walked to the kitchen and leaned over it.

"You have no idea what kind of pain I'm in Randy." Krista said looking down at the sink. "Tonight I was going to tell you that I was pregnant did even stop to think Randy?" She added.

"You're pregnant?" Randy asked in a whisper while Krista just nodded at him.

Krista stood there and nodded her head a bit as she got a glass of water. She turned around and looked at him with no emotions in her face.

"I am pregnant 2 months Randy but don't worry you will be in this baby's life but you won't be in mine." Krista shouted at him. "NOW GET OUT!!" She added.

He stood there just looking at her while she watched. Before he could react Krista quickly threw her glass of water at him. The glass right by his head and she put her hands on her hips.

"Always a little high." Krista said with a growl. "Now get the hell out!!" she added with a shout.

She turned around and grabbed another glass to throw but he quickly moved out of the way. Krista followed him with the glass in hand. He picked up his bag and walked out of the house slamming the door.

"Randy!" shouted Krista running to the door and opening.

"What?" Randy asked turning around.

He put his bag down on the walk way while she walked outside and threw the glass at him quickly making him duck and it hit his window making both the glass and window break.

"Go to hell and take the ring rat with you." Krista said with a sigh.

She quickly turned her back on him and walked into the house locking the door behind.

**(end of flash back)**

Krista stood in front of the house that she hadn't been in for almost two years. Since the night of fight that caused her to lose her child she left the house never returned. She looked down in at the walkway seeing still some glass pieces on the ground.

"Are you ready?" asked Jenna who stood beside her friend.

"Yea I think so." Krista replied with a nod.

Jenna linked her arm with hers and smiled as they started to walk together. Krista never touched the house and was never sure if Randy came back either. After losing the baby she moved in with Jenna in Mimi, Florida. This house had good and bad memories for her but she didn't want to face them.

"It's ok Kris I'm here." Jenna said giving her a friend some encouragement. "If you need me to I'll call John." She added.

John might have been Randy's best friend but over the last couple of months John had been there for Krista even after all the stuff. Krista found out that John actually beat the crap out of his own best friend and took him to the hospital and admitted he done it.

"No I need to do this own my own." Krista said taking out the key.

She quickly put it in the lock with shaky hands. Pushing the door open quickly and stepping inside was like a dream to her. Jenna walked in behind her closing the door. Krista noticed everything was as it was that night.

"What is this glass doing here?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow looking at her.

"That is when I throw the first glass at Randy's head." Krista said with a little small laugh before turning around.

Jenna laughed a little bit thinking how Krista did that. She followed Krista to the stairs and slowly stopped when she sat a stained part of the carpet.

"Yea that is where I landed when I fell." Krista said walking around it. "I remember falling but I don't remember anything else." She added.

Jenna didn't say anything she just followed her up the stairs. When they got to the top they saw the bedroom door slightly open. Krista took a deep breath before entering to see nothing had been moved or changed. She saw the ring that randy had given her still on the bed.

"Do you think that things were suppose to happen like this?" Krista asked turning around looking at Jenna who was leaning against the wall.

"Everything happens for a reason." Jenna replied with a smile and a slight nod. "John is out front he just sent me a text message telling me." She added.

Krista slowly nodded at Jenna walked out leaving her in the bedroom she once knew. Jenna quickly jogged down the stairs and out of the front door to meet John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same as before I do not own any of the wrestling guys i only own Krista and Jenna..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE..**

* * *

**  
**

Jenna smiled at John as he hugged her with a smile.

"How is she doing?" John asked nodding towards the upstairs bedroom window.

She turned around and leaned against the car before looking up at window.

"I'm guessing as good as she can be." Jenna said crossing her arms. "This is good process I know. This is the first time she has been outside of my house in almost 8 months." She added.

John nodded at her as he heard the door open once more. He saw Krista walk out locking the door behind her carrying a few things. John grabbed them from and smiled.

"Hey honey." John said hugging her.

Krista quickly hugged him before turning around to look at the house she was lived in.

"I am leaving everything else in there and I want someone to call Randy and tell him that he can do what ever he wants with the place." Krista said looking at Jenna who just nodded at her.

John put the things in the back of her car as Krista and Jenna stood there in front of the door.

"When do you see him John?" Krista asked as she walked to her car.

"The same time you will." John said with a smile. "When we have to go over seas to see the troops." He added.

Jenna's head snapped up and looked at John with a concerned look on her face.

"I thought you told Vince that you weren't going to do that this year." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"I must have forgotten." Krista said with a shrug.

She got into the car while Jenna looked at John with a raised eye brow.

"I saw her name on the list that they gave out about who was going. You and she are both on it." John said looking at her. "That means no falling asleep for 12 hours." He added.

"Why me?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "I mean I want to go but Vince said he wouldn't put me on the list because last time I went I ended up punching Randy in the face and kneeing my now boyfriend in the balls." She added.

John laughed at the memory of his other friend bent over. Jenna smiled at him before getting into the driver side of her car.

"Come to my house because there is something at my house you might want to take and give to a solider" Jenna said with a grin.

She quickly left him standing there smiling and soon followed her to her home. Krista grabbed the things from the back seat as John pulled into the drive way. Jenna grabbed her pocket book and closed the door.

"Thanks." Krista said as John grabbed the box of things.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they followed Jenna into the house. Jenna let them in and closed the door while Krista led John into the living room.

"I will be right back but Kris you might want to go some things that you want to take to Iraq." Jenna said as she ran up the stairs to quickly pack.

"Don't worry I wont leave." John said with a smile.

Krista nodded at him and quickly ran up the stairs. Jenna smiled from her doorway but closed the door before Krista could see her. She grabbed her bag and quickly threw some pants and shirts into the bag. After about ten minutes she walked out the same time Krista did out of hers.

"Do you think u can handle seeing him?" Jenna asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I have to face him sometime." Krista said with a shrug. "I have to see him on the plane." She added.

They got to the bottom of the stairs to see John on his cell phone kind of yelling at someone.

"Ahh must be Randy." Jenna said with a little grin as she put her bag down by the door.

John gave her a nod while she rolled her eyes Krista bit her bottom lip as she walked into the living room and sat down with her bag by her side. Jenna sat down on the table edge and looked at John as he closed his phone.

"Well put it like this Kris." John said making her look at him. "You are seated right next to me while Jenna here is seated right beside her man." He added.

"So I'm seated by Dave and Randy." Jenna said running her hand through her hair. "Great put me beside the asshole." She added.

Krista raised a eye brow at her and shook her head.

"You're dating Randy what's your problem?" Krista asked shaking her head.

"Ahh, why do you people think that?!" Jenna said laughing. "I date Dave you know the hot guy in cheats and the designer shirt with the nice sunglasses?" she added laughing.

"I didn't know I just thought…" Krista said looking at her.

"That's what you get for thinking." Jenna said with a smile. "I talk to Randy because of Dave but other then that Kris I don't." she added.

Krista just nodded at her while John stood there letting them go at it.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" John asked while Jenna nodded at him.

Without a word Krista quickly got up from the couch and walked out side with her bag. Jenna sighed as John followed her out. Jenna grabbed her pocketbook and bad before locking the door. She got her things in the trunk of John's car and kissed his cheek before climbing into the back seat.

"Kris, don't get mad please." Jenna said looking at her. "I was only joking around." She added.

"I'm not mad at you Jenna it's just that I have to face Randy and I'm not sure if I'm ready." Krista replied wiping some tears that were rolling down her cheek.

Jenna looked at John as he got into the car. He looked at Jenna before looking at Krista.

"Look if you aren't ready to see him then don't Kris you aren't going to be near him ignore him and if he bothers you tell me or Jenna and we will make sure he leaves you alone." John said grabbing a hold of hand.

"Yea Kris I'll make sure Randall stays away from you." Jenna said using his full name making Krista laugh. "Ahh I see it!! John do you see it!" she added laughing.

Krista hit her making her set back in the seat laughing. Jenna smiled as she put her seat belt on and smiled when she grabbed a hold of Krista's hand that was behind the seat.

"Don't worry baby girl we got you." Jenna said squeezing it with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own WWE wrestlers only Krista and Jenna...**

* * *

Jenna looked at the plane that everyone was getting on. She looked at Krista who was holding her bag and talking to some of the other girls.

"How is she holding up?" asked Dave looking his girlfriend through his sunglasses.

"Well she went to the house for the first time in eight months." Jenna said with a grin.

Dave looked at her and smiled at her as she looked at him. He waved at her while Jenna put her arm around his waist.

"I am letting you know now Dave he talks to her I will kick his ass." Jenna said looking at him.

"Ok I will do my best to keep him away from her." Dave said with a smile.

She nodded at him as he kissed her forehead. John grabbed her bag along with Krista's. Dave watched Randy walk by Krista who noticed him but quickly looked away from him to talk to Mickie.

"Randy." Dave shouted. "Come here." He added.

Randy quickly changed his attention from his ex to his friend who was holding onto his girlfriend. Jenna gave him a fake smile before rolling her eyes as she looked away from him.

"I am only being a friend to you." Dave said looking at him. "DO NOT go near Krista." He added.

"Where is that coming from?" Randy asked with a raised eye brow. "Did you put that in his head Jenna?" he added.

Jenna looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I didn't put anything in Dave's head." Jenna replied crossing her arms. "However I am her friend so you go near her Randy I will make sure I make your life a living hell until we get back to the states got it?" she added.

"What ever." Randy said rolling his eyes walking off.

Jenna went to jump him but Dave tightened his grip around her waist keeping her on the ground.

"I am going to be nice Dave I promise." Jenna said with a bright smile.

"Uh huh and I'm the owner of the WWE." Dave said with a grin not believing a word his girlfriend was saying.

Jenna smiled at him as Krista walked over to them.

"What did you say to him?" Krista asked looking at Dave then at Jenna.

"I told him to stay away from you." Jenna said looking at her with a smile. "I don't want you sad on this trip Kris." She added.

"Thanks." Krista replied as everyone started walking towards the plane.

Krista smiled as she walked over to her seat where John was already sitting. Jenna let go of her boyfriend's hand and quickly took off running and jumped on the back of her friend.

"Punkie!" shouted Jenna laughing as he caught her.

"Ahh I see that my girlie is coming." Phil said laughing at her. "So where are you seating?" He added as he gave her a piggy back ride to the plane.

"I am sitting with Dave and Randy but if anything happens I'm going to smack Randy." Jenna said with a laugh. "You know me I'm Ms. Bitchy when it comes to Randall." She added.

Phil gave her his trademark smile making her smile and laugh as Dave watched on with a raised eye brow looking at Krista.

"They are only friends Dave don't even think anything." Krista said with a smile. "They've known each other for a while." She added.

"I still don't like the fact that they are act as if they could be a couple." Dave said putting his glasses on his head.

"Oh boo whoo you'll be alright." Randy said looking at Dave then at Krista who walked way to find her seat.

Dave turned his attention to his friend who gave him a smile.

"Oh fuck you Randy." Dave said looking at her.

"I knew you felt that way about me Dave but I wouldn't do that." Randy said with a laugh and smile.

Dave looked at him with a raised eye brow making Randy grin and laugh even harder. John turned his attention to the laughter to see that Dave looked as if he wanted to hit his own friend. Krista sat down beside John who gave her a smile.

"Remember stay awake." John said with a smile and a laugh.

"I can stay awake if I can fake it with Randy for 4 hours I think I can do this." Krista said before she could stop herself.

Jenna walked by when she heard that and busted out laughing and fell on her butt making everyone look at her.

"Are you serious?" Jenna asked looking at Krista as she got up. "Please say you are." She added.

"Maaaaaybe." Krista said with a grin and a laugh.

Jenna busted out again making Krista laugh even harder. John shook his head at his two friends.

"I am going to go seat with Dave and play nice with Randy." Jenna said hugging Krista and walking off.

"I can't believe I said that." Krista said looking at John.

"I can I mean after the crap that he put you through." John said laughing.

Krista shook her head as she put her ear phone in her ears. She hit play and looked at to see Randy looking at her. She looked away quickly as she saw Jenna smack Randy upside the head.

"Stop looking at her." Jenna said looking at him with a serious face.

"I can look at anybody I want too." Randy said looking dead at her.

"Oh really so that means I can tell Dave that you were staring at my boobs and my ass when I was doing a photo shoot with the girls the other day?" Jenna asked with a grin and a raised eye brow in a low voice.

Randy growled just a bit knowing that she could get him into trouble. Really he had no choice but to keep his distance from his ex who he really wanted to talk to and work things out with.

"Randy you are still on her shit list." Dave said making Randy look at him as he noticed that Jenna was now curled up against Dave. "Actually you're on a lot of people's shit list for the shit you pulled with her." He added.

"It was in the past why can't you damn people let it go!" Randy asked in a loud voice.

Jenna sat up and looked at him with a serious face and saw Krista and John looking at them in the corner of her eye.

"You cheated on my best friend with some damn ring rat Randall." Jenna said with a pissed off tone. "You are the reason why everything has been happening since that fight and frankly Randy I am pretty damn sure that half of the people on this damn plane including Paul White wants to kick your cocky wanna be ass." She added.

"I am a third generation superstar Jenna Nicole!" Randy shouted at her. "You are only in this company because you are fucking the talent." He added before he could stop himself.

Before he had a chance to react to his word everyone heard a real loud slap. Jenna stood up and looked at him with intense eyes. She held her hands in fist beside her looking at him as if she wanted to kick his ass.

"I got in this company by actually working my ass off and proving to the people upstairs I was worth it while you had the name and the look." Jenna said looking at him while everyone just watched. "I might be sleeping with only ONE talent member of this company but at least I keep to him and only him unlike you who screwed almost EVERY diva that WWE has brought through the doors." She added.

After she finished her comment she quickly moved from her seat grabbing her bag and walked off leaving Dave to deal with his friend.

"I would say you deserved that one." Dave said without looking up from his book "Now if you want to talk to me I would suggest that you didn't because you pissed off my girlfriend which means you pissed me off." He added.

Randy looked away with a pissed off look on his face as he watched Jenna sit down beside Jeff Hardy who was looking at Randy with a pissed off look on his face which wasn't normal for the younger Hardy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same as before lol I do not own WWE people..only Jenna and Krista**

* * *

After the plane landed Jenna jumped on the back of Dave who smiled at her as he held both of their bags. Jenna looked around to see that John was carrying her sleeping friend.

"Damn she is heavy." John said with a grin.

"Shut up and don't complain you like her." Jenna said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue up or use it." John said looking at her.

Jenna quickly put her tongue back in her mouth making both John and Dave laugh at her. She put her head on Dave's shoulder and yawned.

"I love the troops don't get me wrong but staying awake sucks ass." Jenna said as she looked at Dave.

"I understand but trust me it's all worth it." Dave said kissing her cheek.

Everyone quickly made their way to the place they were staying for the next few days. Jenna slid down his back and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am staying with him." Jenna said with a grin.

"No." John said looking at her with a grin. "You are staying with Krista who is staying with me. Threesome!!" he added.

Jenna raised an eye brow at him while Dave looked at his friend with a look on his face.

"I don't think so." Dave said putting a protective arm around her waist making Jenna smile. "The only person touching her in a sexual way is me unless any of the soldiers grab a coopa feel." He added.

Jenna busted out laughing making Krista wake up and smile at them.

"I am staying with Dave and uhh Randy and you're staying with John and Mickie." Jenna said with a grin. "Now don't do threesomes John it might upset someone." She added.

"Ok no threesomes I'm too tired." Krista said with a yawn. "Plus I don't like to share." She added.

Jenna smiled brightly as they all walked into their different places. Jenna put her bag down on the bed and looked at Randy as he walked in to the building.

"Be nice baby." Dave said in to her ear making her growl.

"Next time you do that David I am going to rape you no matter who is watching." Jenna said with a grin looking at him. "I am not scared are you?" She added.

Randy rolled his eyes at the couple as they kissed each other. Jenna smiled brightly as she shook her head and nodded at the top bunk. Dave pushed her up by her grabbing and pinching it as she went. Jenna looked at him with a grin before leaning down and kissing his lips gently.

"Get a room." Randy said looking at her.

"Leave them alone Randy." Candice said putting her arms on her hips. "Stop being so damn bitter after the shit you pulled your ass should be gone." She added.

"Candice, don't start with me." Randy said looking the Go Daddy model. "You have no clue." He added.

Jenna and Dave looked at both of them. Candice narrowed her eyes at him and looked as if she wanted to kick his ass.

"Orton I am so damn sick and tired of you walking around acting as if you are the best." Candice said walking closer to him. "You hurt my one of my closest friends all because you wanted so ass so frankly Randy I will start with you and if need be I will finish it." She added.

"Correction I'll finish it." Dave said stepping in the middle of them. "Candice go back to your bed and Randy just shut the hell up." He added.

Jenna gave Candice pleading eyes who nodded and walked off leaving the tree of them standing there. Krista walked over to the bunk where Jenna was and smiled at Dave who pushed her up.

"What was going on?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who smiled.

"Your dear friend Candice went on the attack to Randy." Jenna replied with a laugh. "She wanted to kick his ass more less." She added.

Krista smiled at Candice who nodded at her and winked.

"Why aren't you in the building with John?" Jenna asked as she grabbed her pillow and laid down somewhat on the bunk.

"The guys are talking to some of the soldiers and tried to talk the girls into playing strip poker so I came over here." Krista said while Jenna and shook her head just a bit.

Randy looked at Krista and Jenna who were talking and laughing. He sighed and shook head before looking away from the woman he once was going to spend the rest of his life with. Dave looked at Randy and walked over to him and patted his back.

"Sometimes Randy you let your mouth get a head of your brain." Dave said looking at him. "You just need to learn how to shut up because sooner of later you will realize that you did some pretty fucked up shit and you hurt her." He added.

"I didn't mean to!" Randy said through gritted teeth.

Dave shook his head at him before smiling a little bit.

"But you did Randy and you are making things worse by acting like a dumb ass." Dave said shaking his head. "And if you tell her you're dating Samantha again that alone will kill her." He added.

"Telling her that Samantha is pregnant will kill her more then me dating her." Randy said in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" shouted Dave before he could stop himself.

He quickly looked up at the girls to see if they noticed but they didn't stop talking. Dave ran his hand over his face then wondered how he was going to tell his girlfriend.

"You are cold hearted." Dave said walking off leaving Randy standing there.

Jenna looked down as he walked up and she could tell he wanted to talk to her. Krista looked up to see Mickie walking over to her with a smile.

"The guys have left and we have an early day tomorrow so yea." Mickie said looking at her with a smile. "Hi Jenna." She added.

"Hi Mickie." Jenna said with a wave. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." She added.

Krista hugged her best friend before getting off the bunk with the help of Dave who hugged her. She walked off with Mickie as they were talking and say hi and bye to people as they walked by.

"Ok Big man what's up." Jenna said looking down at Dave who looked up at her.

"Sam is pregnant." Dave said just low enough where she could hear.

When the words came out of his mouth in the blink of an eye Jenna was on the floor walking towards Randy with her hands in fist once again.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!" shouted Jenna not caring who heard.

"You got that bitch pregnant?" She added.

"Shhhh!" Randy said looking at her and putting his hand over her mouth. "Shut up Jenna." He added.

Jenna looked at him with her hands on her hips and a eye brow raised.

"You are stupid!" shouted Jenna looking at him. "You know that damn girl is in love with you after all the damn fucked up shit you have done and you go off and get Samantha pregnant!" She added.

"What?" said a female voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Jenna and Krista...the hot wrestlers own themselves lol**

* * *

Jenna turned around to see Krista standing there so white as if she saw a ghost. Randy looked as if he had seen a ghost as well.

"Samantha is pregnant?" Krista asked with a deep swallow.

"You didn't hear that right." Jenna said hoping she would believe her.

Krista looked at Randy who just stood there frozen as if he was stone. Dave looked up when he noticed that Krista was standing there.

"You knew?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who shook her head no. "Your lying I can tell." She added.

"I just found out tonight Kris and I came over him to confront him." Jenna said looking at her friend. "I am ready to beat the shit out of him Krista do you think I would keep something like this from you?" She added.

She looked around Jenna to look at Randy who stood there looking at her hoping that Krista would believe Jenna. Krista looked at Dave before turning and looking at Jenna. Jenna went to say something but Krista quickly slapped her friend across the face with a hard slap making her stumble backwards with Randy catching her.

"You three are the worst friends anyone could ask for." Krista said looking at all three of them. "Jenna I trusted you with everything but yet your willing to keep a secret about Randy getting another woman pregnant with his first child and I was suppose to do that!" she added.

Without another word Krista walked out leaving everyone shocked and stunned with what just happened. Jenna moved her jaw around before turning to slap Randy in the face making him fall onto his bed.

"You son of a bitch." Jenna said walking over to where Dave was. "I hate friends." She added.

Dave laughed at her before checking out her jaw. Jenna looked at Dave who kissed her jaw line making her smile.

"Thank you." Jenna said hugging him.

"Your welcome baby." Dave said looking at her.

He helped her back onto the top bunk and Jenna stole a kiss before laying down and pulling her covers over her body. Randy looked at her as she flipped him off and turning on her side away from him.

"You've caused enough damage by hurting her and now for her to lose her friend your just a jackass." Candice said walking past him.

**~Next Morning~**

Jenna woke up and groaned when she moved her jaw. Dave woke up slowly as he noticed his girlfriend trying to get down. He rolled his eyes and helped her down the rest of the way.

"Jenna?" Krista said quietly to keep from waking many people up.

Her friend turned around to see that her jaw was swollen Krista sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Krista said in a whisper.

"I know but I am telling the truth I didn't know until last night." Jenna said holding her jaw.

"I know John told me." Krista said hugging Jenna.

Dave shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Women can't live with them and you can't live with out them." Dave said making the girls laugh. "Now get back to bed we don't have to be up for another 4 hours." He added.

Krista nodded at him as she jumped up onto Jenna's bed while Jenna laid down beside Dave on her side and curled up against him. She fit perfectly against his body and put her arm around his stomach and soon fell right to sleep.

"Dave, don't hurt her please." Krista whispered. "Because her past is horrible and I don't want a repeat." She added.

'I don't plane on it mother." Dave said making Krista laugh. "Now get back to sleep." He added.

After the four hours quickly passed the group was slowly getting up and moving around. Krista saw that Jenna was already up and moving around and dressed for the day. She was wearing a pair of army pants and a white halter top with the word USA on it. Her jaw was still slightly swollen but not has bad as it was before.

"Go get ready don't stand there." Jenna said with a smile. "I'm going to get Dave up." She added wiggling her eye brows.

Krista shook her head as she walked off leaving them alone. Jenna walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her boyfriend and kissed his nose making him move but not wake up. She smiled at Candice who walked by laughing. Jenna nibbled his neck and some of his chest making him groan.

"Wake up sleepy head." Jenna said in his ear. "You are sexy when you sleep." She added moving her nails under his shirt on his abs.

"I'm up but if you do that against everyone else will leave and we will be doing something." Dave said with a smile opening his eyes slowly.

Jenna smiled brightly as she got up from off of him and walked over to Candice and started to put on her make up. After twenty minutes of laughing and playing around Jenna was ready and Krista walked in handing her stuff to Jenna.

"Please." Krista said with a grin.

"Fine." Jenna said laughing.

After another twenty minutes all of the ladies were ready. Dave was now ready and John was in the room waiting on them. Krista jumped on his back while Jenna jumped on Dave's back and kisses his neck before smiling evilly.

"Behave." Dave said with a growl.

"But big daddy it's good to be bad." Jenna said with a grin.

Krista raised an eye brow at him before shaking her head.

"Big daddy?" Krista asked laughing. "Do you guys do porn?" she added.

"We watch it." Jenna said with a huge grin. "I hope no one breaks into the house baby and steals the tapes because I am going to miss watching us do it on tape." She added.

John almost tripped when that came out of her mouth causing Krista to scream and laugh at her friends. Jenna busted out laughing while Dave shook his head at her.

"Krista there is no tapes in my house of us doing anything." Jenna said laughing.

John shook his head as they walked over to where building where everyone was setting up for the meet and greet. Jenna quickly stole a kiss as waved at some of the soldiers as they past. Krista slid down John's back and linked her arm with Jenna who was smiling.

"Alright boy's who wants taste." Krista said shaking her ass through the curtain making the group of boys cheer and holler at her.

Jenna smiled brightly as she kind of jumped up and down in place before looking around. She was smiled at Krista who walked out onto the stage with Mickie getting a big reaction from the crowd.

"How about some style?" Jenna asked as she walked out with a grin.

The crowd cheered at Jenna walked out with Maria making the crowd cheer loudly. She looked around at Rey who smiled at her.

"Time to fly." Rey shouted laughing.

Both of them quickly jumped into the crowd of soldiers who moved them around. After a few minutes they were back on stage playing around and joking around with the soldiers.


	6. Chapter 6

** I only own Krista and Jenna**

* * *

Krista and Jenna both laughed and screamed as one of the male soldier picked them both up and carried them around on his shoulders.

"Don't let me fall." Jenna said with a small laugh and a little nervous mixed in.

"He won't." Krista said laughing.

He put them down on the ground making them both smile and laugh. With a grin both women kissed his cheek making him blush and one of his friends take a picture. The girls laughed and brightly at everyone as they were joking around. Jenna laughed when she saw that Dave had a guy in a little head lock.

"I do that better!" Jenna said with a grin.

"Really?" Dave asked with a grin. "Prove it." He added.

Jenna looked at the crowd who was cheering with the help of Krista who was getting the crowd to cheer. She walked over to Dave and told him to bend down and she put him in the headlock and let him go really quick.

"Perfect view I don't like that." Jenna said laughing and blushing. "Even though I'm sure you enjoyed it." She added.

"I won't deny it but I'm sure every other person would enjoy it." Dave said while every guy was cheering.

Jenna walked away from him and started to talk to Krista who was talking about something. The girls laughed and smiled when they grabbed a hold of the female and pushed her towards Dave. She laughed and smiled at the girls before kind of going into tears with him behind her.

"Did you happen to notice how Dave has been feeling lately?" Krista asked looking at her friend.

"No why?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"Just thought I'd ask." Krista said nodding at her. "Well at least we don't have to do a match its Barbie and Maria." She added.

Jenna nodded at her before looking at Dave who was laughing and playing around the female solider.

"Now now don't attack her." John said making both girls jump.

"Now now I don't want to because I know who he comes home to." Jenna said with a huge grin.

Both Krista and John rolled their eyes at her but smiled. Jenna sat down in a chair and crossed both her arms and legs. She smiled at the soldiers even had some conversation with them.

"You seriously talk to damn much." John said looking at Krista who raised a eye brow at her. "You talk way to fucking much." He added

"I haven't been talking." Krista said looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"See! My point taken you talk WAY to damn much." John said with a cheesey grin.

"John you talk way to damn fucking much." Jenna said standing up. "You are the worlds most talkative damn fucking person in this world." She added.

"You like to use Fuck and damn a lot huh?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow. "Wait you like to say fuck and shit and damn a lot too don't ya Johnny boy." She added.

John looked at her when she used his little nick name that she had for him. Krista smiled brightly at him before taking off running. Jenna busted out laughing only to grabbed by John and thrown over his shoulders to make the crowd laugh. He took off running with her on his shoulders chasing after Krista who was laughing and throwing soldiers behind her. No one noticed Randy standing behind the curtain watching the whole interaction between the three of them.

"Come back here tiny bitch." John said making Jenna laugh and almost lose her balance.

John quickly put her down and he took off after Krista who made her way out of the building with John in toe. Jenna looked at Dave who was smiling and laughing. She sat down in a chair and held onto her stomach and waved at people.

"Alright guys we need to get ready for the show." shouted someone.

Everyone of the soldiers quickly made their way outside leaving some of the stars in the building. Jenna took her hair down and let if all down her back with a sigh she stood up and walked over to the stage and sat down beside Mickie who was shaking her head.

"When do you think they will admit it?" Mickie asked looking at Jenna with a smile.

"Admit what?" Jenna asked looking at her with questioning face.

"That they like each other blonde." Mickie said laughing.

Jenna looked at the door as it opened to see that John was carrying Krista over his shoulder and he was smacking her on her butt making her jump and laugh.

"I agree with you." Jenna said with an evil smirk. "Hey Mickie want to play match maker?" she added.

"Oh yea." Mickie said with a grin.

Dave shook his head at the two females who started plan how to get the two of them together.

"Whatcha doing?" Krista asked as she was put down by John who smacked her on her butt.

"Northing." Mickie and Jenna said at the same time.

She looked around the room and shook her head. Jenna grinned at Mickie before looking around and licking her lips.

"JOHN!!" shouted Jenna making both John Cena and John Morrison turn around. "ABS MAN COME HERE!!" She added.

"Oh god no." Krista said closing her eyes. "Jenna don't make him come over here." She added.

"I want to touch his abs." Jenna replied with a huge grin. "Both me and Mickie does." She added elbowing Mickie in the stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anyone expect for Jenna and Krista..**

* * *

"How did you guys like the trip to see the troops?" Stephanie McMahon asked the two women who just talked into her office. "I heard that you two quiet the impression on the soldiers." She added.

Jenna and Krista looked at each other before looking at their boss with kind of a confused look on their faces.

"I heard about the little fight if that is what you're thinking." Stephanie said crossing her arms.

"It was a misunderstand Stephanie." Krista said looking up at her. "We worked it out I know we aren't suppose to fight with coworkers but we did work it out." She added.

Jenna looked at Krista before looking at her boss with a little laugh.

"I understand that you guys had that fight because you found out that Randy's girlfriend is expecting." Stephanie said as she sat down in her chair. "I am sorry with what happen to you Krista but you are not suppose to bring personal business into this company and attack a fellow coworker rather you are friends or not. I mean don't do it unless the script calls for it." she added.

"I understand I won't let it happen again." Krista said while Jenna held onto her hand.

"That is all but I am letting you both know right now that tonight something is going to happen but I will not tell you what but you two will be involved in the main event in someway." Stephanie said without looking up from her paper work.

With a nod from both they quickly walked out of the office both letting a breath they had been holding.

"Being called to the boss's office is like getting called the principle's office in high school Ahh the bad memories." Krista said shaking her head making Jenna laugh.

"I was a good student in high school." Jenna said with a smile. "I was only written up once and that was in the fourth grade when I supposedly backed talked the teacher." She added.

Krista shook her head as they walked down the hallway towards the women's locker room.

"Are we wrestling tonight?" Jenna asked as she walked in to the locker room to see that Mickie was looking over the script.

"Jenna you are your going up against Jillian." Mickie said looking at script in front of her. "Krista you are not you are making your return to the ring by doing something with the main event but it doesn't say and you too Jenna." She added.

Krista nodded at her while Jenna walked over to her bag and pulled out her wrestling wear. She pulled out a pair of black pants that had little rhinestones on the side as well as a halter top that had rhinestones around it to make it match.

"Do you know why we are involved with the main event?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who had started changing.

"Honestly no I don't." Jenna said as she slid her dress pants off and quickly pulled on her pants.

Krista brushed her hair while Jenna moved around to get use to the pants she was now wearing. After walking around for a little while Jenna quickly put her top on. Jenna smiled as Mickie threw her a hair bow that had rhinestones in it.

"I am just ready to know what has me involved." Krista said as she watched Jenna put her hair up into a pony tail.

"Your guess is good as mine." Jenna said as she put her hair up into a pony tail.

Krista went to say something is else when someone knocked on the door telling Jenna ten minutes.

"I'm going to go the pit you can come if you want." Jenna said with a grin.

She quickly grabbed her sunglasses and put them on her head. Mickie laughed at her friend who was getting ready to get into gimmick.

"Alright Jamie Styles let's go." Jillian said laughing.

Krista followed the two women out of the locker room.

**~*Raw*~**

"From Louisville, Kentucky…..Jillian Hall!" Lillian said.

Sliced Bread by Jillian hit making the crowd boo loudly once the diva's music hit. Jillian walked out doing her little routine. Jenna laughed at her friend as she faking her bad singing.

"Hey how about some style." Jenna said into a microphone making Jillian shut up.

"Anger Cage by Course of Nature" hit the crowd cheered loudly as Jenna walked out with a smile on her face.

"From Tampa, Florida…Jenna Styles!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered loudly.

Jenna waved at the fans as she slipped her glasses on her head and kind of danced that she learned from a fellow wrestler. She slapped some hands with the fans before looking at Jillian in the ring as she warmed up. Jenna backed up and grinned as she ran and slid into the ring.

"Jenna Styles is one of the divas who has been moving up in the division since she arrived on Raw almost a year ago." Michael Cole said with a smile.

"She is in great shape and loves to give girls as well as the guys a run for their money." King said with a grin.

The bell run and the girls quickly circled one another before locking up. Jillian walked Jenna into the corner making Jenna put her hands up. The ref started to count and Jillian slowly backed up only to knee Jenna in the stomach. The crowd booed loudly while as Jillian posed while Jenna caught her breath. Jenna looked up with an upset look and grabbed Jillian from behind and threw her hard into the corner.

"Jenna Styles is about to show Jillian how it is done." Michael said as the crowd cheered.

Jenna gave Jillian a knife edge chop making it echo all over the arena making the crowd cheer loudly. Jenna walked backwards as the ref quickly pushed them apart. Jillian looked at Jenna as she held her chest. Jenna smiled at her as they locked on once more but groaned when Jillian did a reverse arm bar putting her arm behind her back. Jenna quickly countered it and smiled as Jillian was the one now in the move.

"Jenna has been improving in the ring since she has just started." King said with a huge grin.

Jillian screamed loudly as she hit Jenna's head with her own making Jenna let it go. Jenna stumbled backwards then forward letting Jillian clothesline her. Jenna screamed as her head bounced off the mat making her turn on her side and grab her head. Jillian quickly went for the win but Jenna kicked out at two. Jillian picked Jenna up by her hair making her kind of scream. She went to threw her across the ring but Jenna stopped her and kicked her in the stomach making Jillian let go. Jenna quickly grabbed a hold of her head and did a jaw breaker on her head knocking them both to the ground.

"Should I go check on Jenna?" King asked in a little worried voice.

"I don't think she would like that after all you seen what happened when Randy Orton for some reason did it and she attacked him with everything she had." Michael Cole replied with a grin and laugh.

Jenna used the rope in the corner and pulled herself up. Jillian held her jaw and ran at Jenna who quickly moved and Jillian hit the ring post. Jenna walked up behind Jillian and turned her around and kicked her in the stomach. Jillian doubled over and held her stomach allowing Jenna to put her head between her legs and screamed as she pulled Jillian up really quick on her shoulders and turned around and quickly did a sit down powerbomb.

"Now that is style." shouted Jenna as she quickly covered Jillian.

The ref hit the mat three times making the crowd cheer loudly as Jenna won the match. She sat up slowly and held her jaw moving it around as she looked pissed off at Jillian who was holding her back and groaning. Jenna stood up slowly and put her arm in the air making the crowd cheer for the diva that had just shut the singing diva up.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Krista and Jenna..**

* * *

Jenna walked behind curtain and sat down in the nearest chair and moved her jaw around.

"That looked like it hurt." Krista said handing her friend a towel as well as bottle of water.

"Oh it did." Jenna replied wiping her face down with the towel.

Jillian walked by her and clapped hands with the woman who had just beat her in the ring. Krista shook her head and smiled when she saw that Dave was coming their way.

"Your man is coming." Krista said with a grin.

Jenna looked up and nodded at her as she took a swallow of water. Dave walked up to his girlfriend and looked over her jaw.

"Your jaw never gets a break." Dave said with a grin trying to make her smile.

"Oh you're a perv." Krista said pushing at his shoulder.

Jenna laughed a little bit as she put some water on the towel and quickly wiped her chest and face down.

"Are you going to tell me what we have to do with the main event?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

"Nope." Dave said with a huge grin. "But you won't have to wait much longer." He added.

Jenna looked at him before noticing that John was now walking up. Krista looked at John and crossed her arms.

"Are you going to explain to me what we have to do with the Main Event?" Krista asked looking at her other best friend.

"John, don't you tell them because Stephanie said not too." Dave said with a serious face.

"Ok but hey the match is about to start so stay." John said pointing at both of the ladies.

Jenna and Krista both nodded at them as they watched Randy and his other two partners walk out. John and Dave walked out with both of them cheering for them. The girls were waiting and just sitting there talking as the match went on.

**~*Raw*~**

"He is about do it." Michael said looking around.

Randy got into the corner and watched Batista like a hunter would watch his pray. He quickly ran towards Batista and kicked him in the head. Randy looked down at the fallen body in front of him with no emotion in his face expect for hatred. Right as he went to leave the ring the song "breathe today by flyleaf "hit making him stand in the middle of the ring.

"Here comes Jenna Styles is that Bella Angel?" King asked with a smile. "IT'S HER BELLA IS BACK!!" he added.

The camera moved from King and Michael Cole to show that Jenna and Bella were both running down the ramp. Jenna was carrying a base ball bat while Bella was carrying a chair. They quickly slid into the ring making Randy and his two other people run out quickly. Jenna looked at Randy with a very highly pissed off look and walked over to the ropes.

"Come on randy!" Jenna said opening the ropes. "Let's show everyone which one of us has the real balls!" she added.

She held the ropes open then looked to the side to see Bella standing there trying to get them to come into the ring as well. Bella threw the chair over the rope trying to hit them but it didn't work. Jenna looked at them and quickly threw her bat almost hitting them making the crowd cheer.

"ALWAYS A LITTLE HIGH!!" shouted Jenna making the crowd laugh.

Jenna quickly turned her attention to Batista who was almost out of it. She put his head in her lap and glared at Randy who was grinning at her. Krista looked at John then at Jenna who looked as if she was ready to kick someone's ass.

"It looks like Jenna Styles is ready just attack Randy without another thought." Michael said as the camera showed Jenna talking to Batista. The EMTs took him and put him on a stretcher while Jenna watched Randy and his little buddies. Krista looked at John who was checking on his tag partner.

**~*Backstage*~**

"You two are idiots!" shouted Jenna looking at John who was just looking at her. "You guys could have damn well told us." She added.

"For once I agree with her." Krista said crossing her arms. "We were sitting back here and when we saw the damn kick to the head we were told to go and that damn kick actually damn connected." She added.

Dave slowly got up from the stretcher and looked at his girlfriend and his other two friends. Jenna turned around and looked at him with a pissed off looking and crossed arms. He knew he was about to get fussed at.

"You are David are sleeping alone tonight." Jenna said walking off leaving the other three people alone.

"Oh she used full first name your in trouble." John said but quickly shut up when Krista elbowed him in the stomach.

Krista walked off leaving the two men alone looking at each other. Jenna turned around to see that Krista was jogging to catch up with her.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Krista asked looking at her.

"I was hoping with you and Mickie." Jenna said looking at her.

"Sure come on I don't think Mickie will mind." Krista said putting her arm around her shoulder walking towards the locker room.

After about five minutes of walking around the girls walked into the locker room to see that Mickie was the last one there waiting on her.

"Hey Mickie." Krista said with a grin. "Would you mind if Jenna stays with us her and Dave are having a little trouble?" she added.

"Sure that's not a problem." Mickie said with a smile. "We can have a girls night." She added.

Jenna nodded at her as she grabbed her bag and walked into the little shower area leaving Mickie and Krista looked at each other.

"They didn't tell us and let's just say she is more pissed then I am." Krista said looking at her.

"So that means he told her that he was leaving because he torn his hamstring?" Mickie asked with a raised eye brow.

"What?" Krista asked turning around and looking at her. "Dave didn't tell her anything." She added.

Mickie walked over to her script and showed it where it was telling people he was hurt and might be leaving. Krista looked up at Mickie before looking to see that Jenna was standing there looking at them with both wide eyes.

"Why is everyone keeping things from me?" Jenna asked before walking back into the shower.

After a few minutes of silence between the two then sound of crying could be heard from the shower coming from Jenna. Krista looked at Mickie before closing her heads.

"Everyone is doing things that we all know they wouldn't if I wasn't here." Krista said looking at her hands. "I came back when I shouldn't have." She added.

"Krista don't you ever say that!" Mickie said touching her friend's shoulder. "Even before you came back these things were going on between her and Dave. One wouldn't tell the other one something then the other would do it just to get back." She added.

Krista went to say something but there was a knock on the door making Krista break her train of thought. Mickie had got the door to show that Dave was standing there.

"Dave she is in the shower." Mickie said looking at him a upset face.

"When were you going to tell her?" Krista asked walking up behind Mickie. "When were you going to tell Jenna that you tore your hamstring?" she added.

Dave looked around then at her.

"Kris I love you to death like a sister, but stay out of this." Dave said pointing at her.

Before she could reply Jenna pushed Krista out of the way gently. She was only wearing a towel and saw Dave standing there. Mickie looked at Jenna up and down before moving out of the line of fire between the couple.

"So Dave when were you exactly going to tell me?" Jenna asked looking at him. "Or were you going to pull a Randy and not tell me and then one day you just up and disappear." She added.

"You know damn well I wouldn't do what Randy done to Krista." Dave said pointing at Krista who was standing behind Jenna. "You need to leave them two out of it. They have enough problems with out you adding to them like you always do between us." She added.

"Oh I am the problem?" Jenna asked with a smirk and her hands on her hips. "So you're ex wife Angie and your two kids have nothing to do with our problems?" she added.

Dave ran his hand over his face then looked down at her while she just shook her head at him.

"They are never a problem to you Dave. They are your little angels." Jenna said looking at him with a pissed off look. "So why don't you take your excuses just like Randy and go to hell." She added.

Before he could reply Jenna slammed the door in his face and quickly walked back over to her bag without another word to either Mickie or Krista. There was another knock at the door making Jenna kind of scream. She had on her pants and bra and walked over and opened the door.

"What do you want Dave?" Jenna asked looking up at him.

"Talk to me." Dave said looking at her.

"I'm done talking and that's all we do Dave always talking just like Randy and Adam when their relationship that you tell me about." Jenna said looking at him. "I am the in between person when it comes to Krista and Randy so I know but Dave you keeping this from me that you tore something is something that is unforgivable." She added.

She went to close the door but he stopped it from closing.

"Go to hell I'm done talking." Jenna said slamming the door on his hand.

With a scream he pulled it out and Jenna closed the door and finished getting dressed while Krista and Mickie watched on while their friend was kind of looking as if she was about to lose it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own Krista and Jenna ..........**

* * *

"When are you going to talk to him?" Krista asked as the three women walked into the hotel room.

"When are you going to talk to Randy?" Jenna asked putting her bag down on the floor turning around looking at her.

Mickie looked at the two of them.

"When am I going to find me a hot ass man like both of you have after you guys?" Mickie said making both of them look at her. "What? I mean it's true." She added.

"Who do I have after me other then a love sick ex?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

Jenna shook her head as she sat down in the chair in the corner and looked at the two women who were standing there. Krista looked at Jenna and noticed that a tear had fallen down her cheek but she quickly wiped it hoping no one would notice it. Mickie sighed and walked over to her friend and bent down and looked at her.

"Jenna he loves you me and Krista both know it." Mickie said popping her knee. "You need to go after him and make him realize what he did was wrong but don't let him get away you might regret it." She added.

"I'm not going because Dave only wants to deal with Angie and the girls and they are his saving grace trust me I have had to deal with it for almost two and half years and I'll be damn if I am second best to his ex wife." Jenna said getting up and walking onto the balcony and slammed the glass door.

Krista shook her head and looked up as the sound of a knock pounded on the door. Mickie quickly answered the door to show that it was Dave and John standing there looking at her with kind of worried faces.

"How can I help you gentlemen tonight?" Mickie asked hiding Krista in the room with her body.

"Are Krista and Jenna here?" John asked looking down at the small woman standing there.

"Yes they are but I highly doubt they want to talk to the both of you at this point." Mickie said putting her head to the side. "Jenna is highly upset with you Dave and let's just say if she had a bat then you going to have a lot worse damage then a torn hamstring. John I am sure that Krista isn't mad at you she is just mad that no one let her in on what was going on." She added.

John went to say something when Krista walked up behind her shorter friend and looked at them. Krista put her a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down.

"You guys treated us as if were fans or marks." Krista said looking at them. "You are two are suppose to be our friends and Dave you're suppose to be the love of Jenna's life but after that I'm starting to second guess that and I'm not your girlfriend." She added.

"I was told not to tell you guys." Dave said looking at her hoping to get the fact known. "You two weren't supposed to know because Stephanie didn't want you guys to know so if you don't like it don't bitch at my ass, go talk to the damn boss lady and bitch at her McMahon ass." He added.

Krista shook her head before trying to close the door but John stopped it instead of Dave.

"What were we suppose to do Kris?" John asked looking at her. "Do something our boss told us to do and keep our job or do something different and it could cost us our job?" He added.

"So, both of you think that your jobs are more important then friends?" Mickie asked before she could stop her self.

John and Dave both looked at her then back at Krista who was waiting on the answer.

"Do you seriously fucking think that?" John asked looking at his friend.

Before Krista could reply John grabbed a hold of her and kissed her lips hard causing her eyes to widen. Dave and Mickie both stood there in shock as John let her go.

"Does that damn fucking feel like that's what I think?" John asked looking at her.

John walked off before Krista could even think of an answer to say to him. Jenna had showed up right as John had kissed Krista and just stood there in her tracks.

"What did I miss?" Jenna asked making everyone kind of jump.

"I am not sure honestly." Krista said touching her lips with her finger tips.

Jenna just shook her head as she went to turn to walk away but Dave slipped in between Mickie and Krista and put his arm around her waist protectively. She closed her eyes and leaned against him and sighed.

"What are you doing Dave?" Jenna asked without looking at him.

"I want to talk to you." Dave replied kissing her head.

"We are going to go see if we can find John so you guys can talk." Mickie said shoving Krista out of the room who was still in shock.

Mickie closed the door leaving the two of them alone. Jenna tried to move out of his arms but he held onto her with both arms keeping her there.

"I wanted to tell you should have known that but I was told by Stephanie not to." Dave said looking at her.

"I am your girlfriend Dave I am suppose to know when you are going to get your self kicked in the damn head and then on top of it Dave you didn't tell me you where hurt." Jenna said shaking her head.

Dave let her go and Jenna just walked over to the end of the bed and put her hands in her hair and leaned forward.

"I would have told you but they wanted things to go out like a bang." Dave said looking at her and sitting down beside her.

"So, more less your job is more important that me." Jenna said with a nod. "Don't worry I understand." She added.

"No no no that is not it at all baby." Dave said grabbing her hand. " I love you and your more important but I want to keep my job just like you." He added.

Jenna laughed a little bit causing her to look at him.

"You right Dave just like me." Jenna said looking at him with a grin. "But just so you know I would lose my job to be with you but frankly I do know where I stand with you." She added.

Dave knew this was going to be hard because when Jenna was pissed she didn't budge for any body. She stood up and turned to look at him as she put her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"If you are going to bitch at me I think you might want to rethink that idea." Dave said standing up and walking up to her.

"Is that a threat?" Jenna asked looking up at him. "Because you know I can actually have you arrested for threaten me." She added.

"Stop being so damn childish and actually grow the hell up." Dave said looking at her with a serious face. "If you want to bitch as someone go damn fucking bitch at Stephanie because I will not take the blame for something that I was told to do by my boss." He added.

Jenna just growled up at him before she could react he grabbed a hold of her and kissed her lips to shut mind off and to keep her from thinking about anything. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck as a natural reflex.


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own Krista and Jenna**

* * *

Krista turned the corner to see John leaning against the wall Mickie nodded at Krista as she watched from afar.

"John?" Krista asked as she walked up to him slowly.

John turned his attention to the sound that called his name. He saw that it was Krista and pushed away from the wall and looked at her.

"Hi Krista Sorry about that…" John said but was cut off.

Krista without a thought pulled John down and kissed him on his lips. Mickie screamed silently down the hallway and did a little dance. Krista and John broke apart and kind of laughed at each other then at Mickie who was grinning and clapping.

"What a damn dork." John said making Mickie stick her tongue out at him.

"She is my friend who you damn dork." Krista said looking at him as he grinned at her. "Your rubbing off on me." She added.

"Hot damn I'm rubbing off a woman!" John said acting like a goof ball making both Krista and Mickie laugh at him.

Mickie walked closer and crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Where are Dave and Jenna?" John asked looking at the two women in front of him.

"I am sure either fucking right now or yelling at the top of their lungs about to get thrown out of the hotel." Krista said with a little laugh.

"You left those two damn upset people alone in a hotel room?" John asked with a raised eye brow. "You two are fucking mean!" He added.

Mickie just grinned while Krista laughed and shook her head. John put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek making her blush.

"Awww." Mickie said making Krista hit her.

They got to the room and heard yelling as well things being thrown.

"You piece of shit I am going to kick your damn fucking ass!" shouted Jenna as the door open.

She quickly threw a glass vase at Dave's head who ducked right in time.

"John and Melina are rubbing off on you." Dave shouted at her. "John is the words and Melina is the aiming." He added.

"AHH!" shouted Jenna before throwing a lamp at him.

Mickie and Krista both quickly hid behind John who stood there ducking at the pieces that were flying. Dave grabbed a hold of Jenna's wrist and pulled her to him.

"Would you let me go you big old animal?" Jenna asked cocking her head to the side.

"Dave let her go." Mickie shouted making both of them look at her. "Seriously when Stephanie hell when Vince finds out what the hell you do have done he is going to be pissed." She added.

Dave quickly let Jenna go and he stepped back looking at the room. He went to leave but Jenna stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "Going to go sleep with Kelly again?" She added.

"Oh geese Jenna that shit happened when we were both drunk." Dave said looking at her. "What are you going to do? Go sleep with Randy and break up his relationship with Sam just as you did with him and Krista." He added.

When he finished his comment Jenna slapped him right across the face. Krista looked at Mickie then at John who shrugged his shoulders.

"You really have so damn nerve." Jenna said looking at him. "I have NEVER and I would NEVER sleep with Randall he is to damn cocky and right now I believe you are too damn cocky to be with." She added.

"Oh really? Ok then fine we're over." Dave said walking out this time around everyone who was standing there in the room.

Jenna watched him go then looked at Mickie, Krista, and John who were standing there looking at her and the whole scene just happen.

"Do you seriously think he meant it?" Jenna asked looking them.

"Maybe." Krista said looking at her.

She leaned out the door to see Dave getting into the elevator. Mickie turned around and saw her reaction and looked back at Jenna who just shook her head and walked into the bathroom slowly closing the door and locked it.

"I am going to go after him and talk to him to see if I can get him to calm down." John said kissing Krista's lips before running out the door to try to catch his best friend.

Krista shut the door and looked at Mickie who was trying to get Jenna to come out of the bathroom.

"Jen, John is gone so it's just me and Mickie come out." Krista said as she slightly knocked on the door. "Damn you and Cajun temper." She added.

"Leave my Cajun temper out of this." Jenna shouted making both girls laugh a little bit. "Stop laughing at me." She added.

Mickie rolled her eyes and smiled at Krista who backed up and Jenna slowly opened the door to look at them leaning against the door frame.

"I never slept with him." Jenna said looking at Krista who was smiling.

"Trust me I know you wouldn't sleep with him you hated him." Krista said laughing. "I know that Samantha did as well as if I am not mistaken Barbie did as well." She added.

Mickie and Jenna both groaned making Krista laugh a little bit.

"I think Barbie has slept with a few of the guys." Mickie said looking at Jenna.

"I know she slept with Dave and frankly I don't think she would do it again after he told me I almost got fired because I broke her nose and knocked out one of her teeth." Jenna said laughing at the memory.

"I remember that day because you came into the locker room didn't bother asking anything you just went straight at her it took me, Beth, Lisa (Victoria), and John to get her off of her." Mickie said laughing.

Krista looked at Jenna and gave her a smile.

"And you say that your Cajun temper doesn't affect you." Krista said laughing.

"She is a little spit fire when it comes to Dave." Mickie said looking at Krista with a nod. "She wants to be with him and protect him at the same time which is something this time it can't happen." She added.

Jenna rolled her eye and walked out of the bathroom and looked at her bag on the floor and saw a note sticking out of the side of it.

"Did you guys put that there?" Jenna asked pointing to the note.

Both of the ladies shook their heads no as Jenna picked up and it had her name on it.

_Jenna_

_I am not sure if you will read this before the main event. I was told not to tell you this but I am going to be getting "put out" because of a torn hamstring. I wanted to tell you in person but I was told I couldn't. Don't be mad at me. I am sure you will be highly pissed at me I don't tell you so I pray you read this before the main event._

_Love,_

_Dave_

Jenna folded up the letter after she read it aloud and put her hand over her mouth.

"I have to go talk to him!" Jenna said going to walk out of the room but Krista and Mickie blocked the door. "MOVE!" she added.

"He is mad and John is going after him to call him down let him talk to him first then go talk to him." Krista said looking at her. "I don't want either of you to say or do something you will regret tomorrow." She added.

She looked at Mickie who had pleading eyes.

"Fine." Jenna said as she turned around and walked over to the bed and went face down.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Krista and Jenna**

* * *

"Wake up sunshine." Krista said playing with Jenna's hair as Mickie was on the other side rubbing her arm. "We have to get up sweetie and go to the airport." She added.

"I don't wanna." Jenna said in a mumble into the pillow.

Mickie laughed and sat up and quickly grabbed the cup of coffee and put it under Jenna's nose that opened her eyes a little bit before smiling.

"Ok I am up." Jenna said slowly pushing away from bed and grabbing the cup of coffee from Mickie. "Thank you." She added.

"You're welcome." Mickie said kissing her cheek.

Jenna took a sip and closed her eyes before jumping a bit as the sound of a knock. Krista and Mickie both laughed at her making her get up off the bed and made her way over to the door. She opened it and took a sip of her coffee to meet a guy holding a huge thing of roses.

"I was told to bring these to this room and they are for a Mrs. Bautista." The guy said with a sweet smile.

"I am her." Jenna said taking the flowers and Mickie tipped him and gave him a smile before she closed the door.

" huh?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

Jenna looked at her before rolling her eyes and looked at the card and smiled.

"They are from Dave and they are telling me he was sorry and he doesn't want it to be over." Jenna said handing the card over to Mickie for both of them to read.

She smelled the roses and smiled as her cell phone went off and she quickly grabbed it and it showed it was Dave. Jenna walked out onto the balcony and waved at the girls who were taking pictures of the flowers with their camera phones. After twenty minutes of talking she walked back into the room

"He wanted to tell me he was sorry and when his surgery was going to be and that he has to have a bone graph thanks to your ex." Jenna said closing her phone.

"Great." Krista said crossing her arms. "Are you going to go with him when he has his surgery?" she added.

Jenna nodded at her as she put cell phone down and put her hair up into a messy pony tail. She looked around as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why did you get me up this early?" Jenna said looking at the clock. "We have to be at the airport at ten and it's only seven!" she added.

"Breakfast and maybe a walk." Mickie said with a smile.

Jenna narrowed her eyes and shook her head before grabbing her bag and walked into the bathroom locking the door making both women squeal.

"Now call John and Dave." Mickie said with a smile. "And see if they can bring a hot single guy." She added.

"Kris, see if John can bring Phil for Mickie." Jenna said as she peeked through the door.

Krista nodded at her and grinned as she started dialing numbers. Mickie started to brush her hair while Jenna was getting ready. After twenty minutes Jenna was done getting ready and walked out putting her hair up in a pony tail to show off her tattoo on the back of her neck.

"John and Dave are going to be meeting us down stairs and Phil will be down there as well." Krista said as she closed her cell phone.

"Ok that is fine." Jenna said as she put on her shoes and looked at Mickie who was modeling her outfits in the bathroom mirror. "Mickie your outfit is fine." She added with a smile.

Mickie laughed and blushed as she realized she was caught. Krista and Jenna shook their heads at their friend and hugged her as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Our little girl is growing up." Jenna said acting as if she was wiping a tear away.

"Shut up." Mickie said laughing.

They quickly grabbed their jackets and walked out of the room. Jenna looked up to see John and Dave walking out of the elevator.

"What happen to meeting up down there?" Krista asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well damn it if you want us to we can turn around and go right back down there and leave you three up here." John said pointing back at the elevator.

"Don't you dare." Krista said pulling John to her and holding onto him while the other three looked at him.

John put an arm around her waist while Dave put his arm around Jenna's shoulder and kissed her cheek gently. Mickie pouted so both girls walked over to her and put their arms around her and walked towards the elevator with the guys close behind them.

"Damn we got diced for a girl." John said hitting Dave's arm gently. "But damn that's hot." He added.

Krista went to say something when she saw Barbie and Randy walking out of his hotel room talking to each other. Mickie and Jenna both looked up to see what was going on and looked at Krista who just shook her head.

"Come on please I don't want to share an elevator with them." Krista said looking at John who saw it.

"Ok." John said while Jenna quickly hit the button.

Jenna looked at Kelly and wanted to go after her but Dave put his arm around her waist and held her against him. Mickie stood in front of her and looked at Jenna over her shoulder.

"So where are we going for breakfast?" Mickie asked trying to break the tension.

"How about we just eat at the bar here and then we can go on a tour?" Jenna asked as she felt something being slipped on her finger.

She looked at Dave who mouthed just wait. Mickie looked at the numbers as they went down and saw out of the corner of her that Krista and John were making out in the corner.

"This isn't fair I am all alone." Mickie said crossing her arms over her chest and pouted like a three year old.

"Well if you want a kiss come here and I'll give you one I'm sure Kris here won't mind a damn bit." John said with a grin.

Krista raised an eye brow at him then looked at Mickie who shook her head. The doors opened and Phil was standing there waiting on them.

"Save me!" Mickie shouted as she ran to him.

She hugged up and he caught her and swung her around and put her down to the ground and put her behind him.

"Now what am I saving you from?" Phil asked looking at her over his shoulder.

"The couples are scaring me." Mickie said pointing at the two couples who were walking towards them.

"Since when did Kris and John become a couple?" Phil asked.

"Since last night I suppose." Mickie answered with a smile. "But since we are all here let's eat!" she added.

"Yes lets." Jenna said as her stomach growled. "These two women me up way to early." She added.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own Krista and Jenna**

* * *

Jenna sat down in her chair and looked at the group in front of her as she was eating her fruit.

"What?" Jenna asked as she put piece of strawberry in her mouth.

"That is your third plate of fruit." Mickie said stealing a grape off of the plate. "Normally one is your limit." She added.

"I'm hungry and I want fruit." Jenna replied with a shrug.

She popped another piece into her mouth while the other watched. Jenna rolled her eyes then looked at her left hand on the side of her leg to see the ring that Dave had put on in the elevator. She turned her attention to Dave who was laughing and joking around with John. Dave looked at Jenna and brought her hand up to the side of his face and kissed his lips gently.

"What is that?" Mickie asked looking at Jenna's hand.

"It's a ring wait a minute left hand and ring what?" Krista replied with a raised eye brow.

Krista grabbed a hold of Jenna's hand and pulled her hand to the table making the couple back the kiss and laugh.

"So, when did this happen because I do know for sure this wasn't on this morning?" Krista asked looking the ring on her finger.

"Dave put it on in the elevator and told me to wait." Jenna said looking at the ring with a smile.

"So, I take the kiss was a damn yes?" John asked looking at her with a smile. "I will be damn if I have to sit through another night of his bitching and whining no offense Dave." He added.

Dave shot his friend a glare before looking at Jenna waiting to hear the answer.

"Yes it was." Jenna replied with a huge grin. "The name card with Mrs. Bautista is right." She added with little laugh.

Krista shook her head and laughed while Mickie was smiling then blushed when Phil grabbed a hold of her hand. Jenna laughed and put another piece in her mouth and stole a piece of bacon off of Dave's plate.

"You are mighty hungry." Dave said looking at her. "Did you eat last night?" He added.

Jenna started to think and nodded her head. Mickie shot Krista a look making her look at Jenna.

"Oh yea she ate already she hate her plate of salad as well as some of my fries and Half of Mickie's burger." Krista said looking at Jenna who she was hoping would get what they were thinking.

Jenna looked up at her and put the plate away from her and looked at Krista.

"I'm going to be fat." Jenna said with a pout. "I'm going on a diet." She added.

Krista and Mickie both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Damn you're not good at hints are you?" John asked looking at her with grin. "Hell I am not a female but damn I got that hint." He added.

Jenna looked at him with a blank expression then looked at Phil who elbowed him in the stomach making him look at him.

"She knows she just wants to appear not to know because of Dave." Phil whispered looking at John. "She has been pregnant before but lost it and that's the time that Dave was kind of not all there." He added.

"Oh." John said with his mouth shaped in an o while Phil nodded. "My bad." He added.

Jenna looked down at her plate then at Krista who nodded at her. She quickly grabbed a piece of watermelon and ate it slowly while the others were talking.

"Baby, are you ok?" Dave whispered while she just slowly nodded at him. "I am not buying it." He added.

"I promise I am ok." Jenna said giving him her best fake smile. "I love you." She added.

She quickly grabbed a hold of his hand and held onto it while putting her head on his shoulder and looking at both Mickie and Krista who knew something was up.

"Hey guys I think that me and the girls are going to go the gift shop across the hall we will be back ok?" Mickie said with a grin.

"Ok." John said rolling his eyes. "I am glad I am not a female because I would have to shop for women's clothes but then again I love women so I'd be a lesbian can I come?!" he added.

"No you stay." Krista said pointing at him. "If you are good you might get another kiss." She added.

Jenna got up and quietly followed the girls into the gift shop across the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" Krista asked turning looking at her.

"Nothing." Jenna said looking at her before turning around looking at something on the shelf behind her.

Krista turned her friend around and looked at her.

"I am just thinking about what I saw earlier today alright." Jenna said looking at her with sad eyes.

"You are thinking about Randy and Barbie?" Mickie asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yea because he is going to be a dad soon and he comes out of the hotel room laughing and smiling like he had just won the lottery." Jenna said looking around. "I am just sick and tired of men like him in general." She added.

"Your not the only one but Jenna he isn't your problem at this moment. Let me deal with him and trust I will make sure that Samantha knows what time of man she is marrying." Krista said touching her friend's stomach. "By the way how long have you known? Don't play dumb either" she added.

Jenna walked away from them over to the baby things in the corner and turned to look back at them as they got closer to her.

"I found out the day that we went to Iraq before we went to your house." Jenna said looking at the little booties. "I didn't want to say anything because you were going to house you lost yours and what happen the first time I got pregnant I didn't want to jinx it." She added.

"But you put the baby in danger last night by doing that match with Jillian." Mickie said stepping in looking at her. "Does Stephanie know?" she added.

Jenna nodded at her and grabbed some money out of her pocket book. She grabbed the little booties and walked over to the counter and paid for them and put the bag into her pocket book.

"I am going to tell him don't worry about that but my trouble will be me walking away from the career that I love." Jenna said looking at both of them.

"You aren't walking way Jen you are just taking a break and raising a family." Krista said touching her friend's shoulder. "Come on let's go back to the table the guys might be wondering what we are doing because normally people don't stay in these things long." She added.

Both Mickie and Jenna laughed at her and followed her out. John was paying for the bill as they walked in.

"I was a good boy now where the hell is my damn kiss woman?" John asked looking down at her.

"Right here." Krista said with a grin.

She pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR WOMAN!" John shouted really loud making people look at him. "Come on back here Kris you know you want to kiss the Champ after all I am pretty damn hot come on!" he added.

Jenna, Mickie, Phil, and Dave quickly just walked away from him acting as if they didn't know him as he tried to get Krista to kiss him properly.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anyone expect for Jenna and Krista....I am sure that Angie, and the girls are not like this in real life so yea..this is just something fake and I did it as a twist to the story so yea..read and review please!**

* * *

Jenna sat down in the chair in the waiting room as Dave was getting some work done on his mouth. Krista was reading a book but would sneak a look at Jenna who was worried and you could tell it.

"Jenna, this is common I'm sure so calm down." Krista said as she closed the book. "Breath." She added.

"I'm allowed to worry about my Fiancée'" Jenna said as she looked at the clock on the wall once more.

After being there for about an hour it was over with them pushing Dave out in a wheelchair. Jenna shook her head and tried to keep a straight face.

"Here are his pills and make sure they are listed when he has his surgery on his hamstring." The dentist said.

"I will make sure I put them on them." Jenna said as she put the pills in her bag.

Krista pushed Dave who was slowly waking up. Jenna walked in front of them and unlocked the doors to the car. Some of the male nurses helped them get him into the car. Jenna looked in the rear view mirror to see Dave was now more awake but still kind of sleepy.

"How long are you going to be with him?" Krista asked as she put her belt on.

"I do know that they told me that I could be with him for the surgery because the fans know we date and we don't hide it so I was approved for that I know that I'm going to be there for the surgery." Jenna said as she turned the car on. "Once the surgery is over I'm suppose to fly to Toronto, Ontario to confront Randy." She added.

Krista nodded at her as Dave was listening to them talk. After driving for about twenty minutes Jenna pulled up into the drive to see that Angie, Keilani, and Athena standing outside the house waiting on them.

"Oh great." Krista said in a whisper. "Be nice." She added.

"I will be nice." Jenna said as she put the car in park behind Angie's car.

Both ladies got out of the car to get looks from all of the women standing in front of them. Jenna didn't bother to say anything she opened the door to the backseat and helped Dave out. Angie helped her with out another word while Krista opened the door to the house. The girls moved to the side as they helped him into the house to make sure he didn't fall or anything.

"Let's put him on the couch." Jenna said nodding towards the living.

Angie didn't say anything just done what she was told. Dave looked at both and gave them a smile as they walked back into the hallway to see that Krista and the girls were standing there quietly.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Jenna said walking into the kitchen.

Angie and the girls just pushed past her and Krista quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled her to her and looked at her.

"Be nice." Krista said looking at her with a serious face.

"I will be nice but tell my hormones to be nice." Jenna said looking at her with a grin.

Krista growled a little bit as they walked into the kitchen to see the girls talking but quickly stopped when they walked in.

"Ok seriously what in the hell is your problem?" Jenna asked looking at Angie then at the girls. "I have bent over backwards to make you guys happy in the past." She added.

"Let me name a few things." Angie said putting a lid back on the bottle of water she had gotten. "One you are just another female he will run over when get sex and leave and come back to me. Two I have heard what people say about you." She added.

Jenna put her hands on the counter and bent her head down then looked up at Angie.

"So Dave asked me to marry him was just something stupid?" Jenna asked pointing to her ring. "I am pregnant Angie so I am pretty damn sure people will say things about me. I don't care but I have to make nice with you three because of Dave." She added.

"Get use to being fourth because we will always be the top." Athena said with a grin. "Don't understatement us because we can do a lot of damage without even trying." She added.

Krista walked up behind Athena and touched her shoulders making her jump and stiffen up.

"Scared you huh?" Krista asked looking at her with a smile. "But you want to cause problems you will get the consequence that happen afterwards." She added.

"Are you threatening my daughter?" Angie asked with a raised eye brow.

"STEP!" shouted Jenna making everyone look at her. "She is your step daughter just like she be my step daughter too Angie. You are not her step mom no more I will. You may not like it but it's the law. So if you three want to cause drama and problems for a pregnant woman I will be damn if I will not do shit back." She added.

Keilani looked at the four women in front of her and rolled her eyes.

"Grow up." Keilani said looking at them. "We are all adults well almost all of us but seriously Angie I am not taking her side and Jenna I'm not taking yours. I just want dad happy and Jenna makes him happy." She added.

"I love him rather you two believe it or not." Jenna said touching her stomach. "We are having a baby rather you like it or not ladies but I just want to be happy with him and he does make me happy." She added.

"I have a feeling you are going to be like all the rest get pregnant lost it and leave." Angie said looking at her.

Everyone heard foot steps and turned around to see Dave standing in the door way of the kitchen staring at the women in life bitch about things that was pointless to him.

"Ok let's get something straight." Dave said walking wobbly. "I am going to marry Jenna and we are going to have this baby Angie you are my family still even if we are divorced but you will not talk like that to her." She added.

"But she was bragging about me saying how good it was about me having cancer and that was the reason we didn't last." Angie said putting on her best fake sad face.

Krista and Jenna's eyes both went wide while Dave's mouth tightened and looked at Jenna who looked at him with a blank face.

"You can't be serious." Jenna said putting her hands on her hands on her hips. "You believe her?" she added with a raised eye brow.

"You are really a piece of work willing to deny anything when it comes to the truth when you get caught." Athena said looking at Jenna who wanted to smack her in the jaw.

"Jenna I can't believe you said that." Dave said shaking his head at her. "I didn't think you would ever say that." He added.

Jenna growled and shook her head.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU DRUGGED UP ANIMAL!" shouted Jenna walking out of the kitchen leaving everyone standing there.

"She didn't say that your little ex and your little demon child are being bitches because your happy with her and not Angie." Krista said looking at both of them.

They all heard a door slam knowing that Jenna had went upstairs to the master bedroom. Krista shook her head and walked up stairs leaving the former once family standing there.

"Let's get you back to the couch Dave you shouldn't be standing up." Angie said with a little smile. "Me and Athena will help you." She added.

Athena went to the other side of her father and helped her once step mother get her dad back into the kitchen. Both grinned at each other knowing the plan was in motion and it was going to work.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jen, it's me." Krista said knocking on the door gently.

Krista walked into the room to see that Jenna was sitting on the bed against the headboard holding onto a pillow.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked as she closed the door.

"I am just pissed that he would believe her over me." Jenna said looking at Krista with a pissed off look on her face.

"She had Athena his little girl." Krista said nodding at her.

Jenna just shrugged at her and grabbed a hold of her pillow and put her chin on it as she held onto it. Krista shook her head at her friend then hugged her.

"Don't worry I promise they won't do anything." Krista said looking at her with a smile.

Jenna went to say something but a knock stopped her. Krista got up from the bed and opened the door to show Keilani was standing there looking at her.

"Hi." Keilani said with a smile. "I want to talk to Jenna and you stand here and listen." She added.

Krista moved out of the way letting her in. Jenna looked at her as she walked in. Keilani stand down on the edge of the bed.

"I am pretty sure that you hate me." Keilani said looking at her. "I was downstairs listening to the stuff that Athena and Angie were saying to my dad about what you supposedly did." She added.

"Keilani I love your dad and sometimes I want to smack Angie because of the crap she pulls." Jenna said while Keilani laughed and agreed with a nod. "Since I got with him Angie has tried her best to break things up. Now I am pregnant she is so pissed as we saw earlier and is going to do anything she can do break us up." She added.

Keilani took a deep breath before looking at her.

"I am not going to lie to you Jenna when you said in the kitchen you were pregnant I was mad but then I realized that you haven't told dad yet." Keilani said looking at her. "I will admit that Angie and Athena are pissed because they are talking shit but frankly I am your side now because that is low and childish." She added.

"She has been trying to come up with ways to tell him but when she goes to tell him he stops her or he has to leave." Krista said looking at her. "I have been with her as well as one of his buddies that will say that she has." She added.

"I didn't say she hasn't tried Krista but I am willing to get Angie and Athena off your back so you can tell him." Keilani said with a smile. "I am going to like having a little brother or sister that will enjoy me unlike Athena." She added with a giggle.

Jenna laughed and smiled as she touched her stomach. Krista sat down on the other side of the bed and laid down making Jenna look at her.

"What do you say that I get Angie and Athena out of the house for a few hours and you two come up with a way to tell my dad he is going to be a dad again?" Keilani said touching Jenna's leg. "I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I want to make things right." She added.

"I think we can handle that." Jenna said with a grin. "Look under the bed where you are and pull out the box." Jenna said while Keilani raised an eye brow at her. "Nothing bad I promise." She added.

Keilani pulled out the box and put it on the bed and took the lid off to see that most of the things in the box were some baby things that belonged to her.

"Where did you get these?" Keilani asked as she looked through the things.

"I got a hold of your mom and she offered to help me figure out a way to tell him and sent me some of the things." Jenna said picking up a picture of Keilani when she was little. "I want to tell him Keilani I really do I might be your step mom but I don't want to cause problems." She added.

"You won't cause problems it's the fact that Athena is scared you will take all the attention away from her which is something she has always had." Keilani said looking at her. "She is going to have to get use to sharing it because we have another Bautista in the family now." She added with a smile.

Jenna smiled at her as she leaned over and touched her stomach. Krista looked at this and just shook her head as she sat up slowly and smiled.

"Alright well I am going to get them out of here and I want you to tell him." Keilani said with a grin. "Even if that means just blurting it out do it." She added.

Both Krista and Jenna nodded at her as she put the stuff back in the box and under the bed once more. Keilani walked out of the room leaving the women alone.

"I know this might sound very wrong coming from me but I don't believe her." Krista said looking at her.

"Give her a chance she does anything that makes you think other wise then we can think differently ok?" Jenna said looking at her while she nodded. "Now let's think of a way." She added.

Krista only nodded at her friend hoping she was right. After talking and thinking for about twenty minutes they heard car doors slam and a car pull off. Jenna looked up to see Dave standing in the door way.

"I am going to run and call John." Krista said getting up from the bed.

She walked out of the room leaving the couple alone in silence. Dave walked over to the bed and touched Jenna's ankle.

"Dave I want to talk to you about something." Jenna said looking at him with a smile. "I know that we just had a fight and all that but I have to tell you something." She added.

"Angie and the girls are gone." Dave said looking at her while she just nodded at him. "What did you want to tell me?" he added.

Jenna bit her bottom lip and grabbed a hold of his hand and put it on her stomach. He looked at her stomach then back up at her face as she smiled at him.

"I am pregnant." Jenna said with a little hopeful smile.

"Really?" Dave asked looking at her with a huge grin on his face. "I am going to be a papa." He added.

Jenna nodded at him and he leaned forwarded and captured her lips with his own. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back very gently. Krista jogged up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks quickly and quietly she closed the door to the bedroom with her eyes closed.

"John I think I am going to need be brain washed." Krista said as she walked down the stairs on the cell pone. "I walked in on that yes." She added laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Krista and Jenna thats it! NO BODY ELSE JUST THOSE TWO!**

* * *

Krista closed the cabinet door and looked out the window to see that John had just pulled up in front of the house. She quickly walked out and smiled at him as he got out of his car.

"They are still up there?" John asked looking at her with a goofy grin.

"I think that they are asleep which is something I hope so because I left and came back and it's quiet so I'm hoping so." Krista said with a grin. "They are loud." She added.

"Damn Kris I didn't want to know about my best friend's sex life that is like just wrong." John said shaking his head and closing his eyes.

Krista smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

"Let's get inside before it gets to cold." Krista said as she grabbed his hand. "No doing stuff with the whip cream since this is not your house." She added.

"Aww damn!" John said snapping his fingers. "So close I wanted to do the whip cream bikini." He added.

Krista laughed at him as they walked into the house. Jenna walked down the stairs to see them coming in and smiling.

"Nice to see you have joined us." Krista said with a smile as she closed the door behind John.

"Well I fall asleep." Jenna said with a grin. "The tribute to the troops is going to be playing on Saturday." She added.

Krista and John laughed at her as she tried to change the subject. Jenna walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass an quickly got some water and took a sip before turning around to see that her friends had followed her in.

"How is Big Dave feeling?" John asked as he sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"He seems to be doing alright he is asleep right now after I gave him one of his meds." Jenna replied as she took another sip of water.

Krista fixed some hot chocolate for her and John while Jenna quickly took her vitamins. Jenna shook her head as her stomach growled.

"Did you eat at all today?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

"I was to busy trying to get things together for his appointment and dealing with Angie and the girls I didn't bother thinking." Jenna replied as she walked over to the pantry and pulled out some bread and peanut butter.

"Angie and the girls were here?" John asked looking at the two women in front of him. "What in the hell did they do because I know their ass." He added.

Jenna just rolled her eyes as she fixed the sandwich. Krista laughed at him as she put his cup in front of him.

"Angie tried to play the victim while Jenna was trying to figure out what in the world was going on." Krista said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

John took a sip and put it down and touched his lip.

"SHIT THAT HOT!!" shouted John making both women jump.

"Hey John?" Jenna said looking up as she put the lid back on the peanut butter. "You do know that it's hot right it's called HOT chocolate for a reason." She added.

"Don't make fun of me that crap really damn hurt." John said pouting. "Kiss it." He added as he pointed at it.

Krista laughed at him and kissed his lips and then rolled her eyes as she grabbed her cup and looked at him. Jenna took a bite of her sandwich and kind of moaned making John move around in his seat just a bit making Krista laugh.

"Behave over there Mister." Krista said pointing her finger at him. "I don't want to have to rape you right here in this kitchen." She added.

"Oh no u don't there is no one having sex in this kitchen that doesn't live here." Jenna said making both John and Krista laugh at her comment. "I eat in this room I don't want to have to thinks someone just had sex on the counter. EWWWWWWW" she added as threw the sandwich down and quickly ran out of the room.

"I think she got a mental image in her head of us having sex in her kitchen." John said with a grin as he got closer to his girlfriend.

Krista moved away from him and grinned as he got closer.

"That image would make anyone sick." Krista said looking at him making his face which had a grin go to a frown.

Jenna walked into the kitchen and walked over to John and Krista then got in between them and looked at John.

"You are not going to ever have sex in my house on any surface." Jenna said pointing at him. "Do not test a pregnant woman John I promise I can beat your ass." She added.

"But but but Jen I want to have sex." John said looking at her as she had really had hurt his feelings.

"I really want starbucks but I'm pregnant I can't so deal with it. No sex in my house by you until I get starbucks aka 9 months of no sex here!" Jenna said with a huge grin and pushed him away from Krista.

Krista busted out laughing as he moved away from his girlfriend with a frown on his face.

"But I want the cookie." Krista said pointing at him with a grin. "Please momma can I have the cookie." She added.

"You two have sex in my guest bedroom since your sleeping there but your butt better change the damn sheets." Jenna said pointing at her.

Krista looked at John who perked up as if he was told he had won the lottery or tickets to a show to see nude models.

"Alright you Cajun." Krista said pointing at her. "But damn you acting like John I have one I don't want another one!" she added.

"Well you shouldn't have started dating him." Jenna said as she took a sip of water and threw the sandwich away into the trash.

John grabbed a hold of Krista's arm and pulled her to him and put a arm around her waist and put his head on her shoulder and looked at Jenna who crossed her shoulders.

"John if you want to have sex with her take her to your hotel room wait no don't because that would sound cheap and plus your fans would be like he has a hooker!" Jenna said looking at Krista who stopped smiling and looked at her with an evil look but a teasing one too. "So what the hell go damn at it?" She added.

"THANK YOU!" John said picking Krista up and putting her over his shoulder like a caveman would do.

Jenna grabbed the remote to the radio and quickly turned it up the radio and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some yogurt. She turned around and saw Dave was standing there looking at her.

"Are they doing that?" Dave asked looking at his fiancée.

"Uh huh let's just say he has been wanting to get his groove on for a while and yea no hotel for Krista she don't want to look like a hooker." Jenna said as she held up a spoon with yogurt on it.

He shook his head no and got a glass of water. Jenna yawned just a bit and looked at Dave who looked at her.

"How about we go to bed since we know we can't hear shit in our room." Dave said nodding towards the bedroom.

"Sure I like the sound of that. I don't want to hear oh baby faster faster yes!" Jenna said looking at him with a smile.

"Baby hate to break it to you it's like this. Oh damn it John just stop doing that shit and do it already !! AHhh yes!!" Dave said making Jenna bust out laughing as they quickly ran up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anyone only jenna and krista**

* * *

"Are you ready to do this?" Krista asked as Jenna was in the women's locker room shower area changing into her outfit for the night. "What are you wearing you never told me?" she added.

Jenna laughed to her self and walked out of the shower area wearing a halter top dress that was white and a crystal stone band around her waist.

"Damn you are going to make him want you and we don't think Dave is going to want that." Krista said with a grin and a smile.

"Now that you've seen what I am wearing take off that damn trench coat and show me." Jenna said pulling at the belt of the jacket.

Krista laughed as she pulled the jacket off to show that she was wearing a corset halter top dress that was dark colors.

"Wow plan on giving John a heart attack?" Jenna asked as she was curling her hair now.

"Nope I plan on showing Randy how much of a mistake he made." Krista said with a grin as she started to apply her make up.

Jenna smiled as she was putting ringlet curls in her hair. After about twenty minutes both ladies were ready to go out in front of the camera. Mickie walked into the locker room with a huge grin on her face as she saw both of her friends.

"Well hello to miss someone who can't return anyone's phone calls." Jenna said hugging Mickie who was laughing and blushing.

"I was with Phil and we were getting to know each other." Mickie replied sticking her tongue out as she hugged Krista.

"More less her and Phil where having fun." Krista said with a grin.

Mickie didn't say anything all she did was blush and grin. Jenna laughed at her comment and grabbed her heels from the bag and held onto them while looking at the clock on the wall.

"I am about to reveal to the world I'm pregnant this is going to be interesting." Jenna said as she moved her hand to her stomach that was a little bump.

"Don't worry nothing will happen I promise." Krista said putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. "What do you say we go out there and just talk some smack to him?" She added.

Jenna nodded as Krista grabbed her heels and the two women walked out of the locker room and followed the stagehands who lead them to where they suppose to be.

~*Raw*~

"How does it feel Dave not to be facing Cena?" Randy asked as the crowd was booing him badly. "Four years ago we were in Evolution and guess what you are back where you started, taking back seat to me!" he added.

The crowd was shown booing loudly towards the third generation star in the ring.

"You did it to your self." Randy said with a growl and moving around the ring. "When you see me again Dave I will be champion." He added.

He went to say something else but the song "Anger Cage" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as the two women that had ran out at the main event last week walked out. Jenna waved at the crowd while Bella just looked in the ring while Randy watched them.

"The two ladies that stopped the beating from going any further has had enough." Michael Cole said as the girls got into the ring.

Jenna looked at Randy who moved around as he noticed that Jenna was carrying a kendo stick and Bella was carrying a baseball bat. Jenna grabbed a microphone from Lillian and turned her attack back to Randy who was looking at her.

"You are really a piece of work." Jenna said looking at him with just rage in her eyes. "Just because you are a third generation star you walk around as if you are the best in the business guess what Randall you aren't." she added.

"So you mean to tell me that Dave sent his little bitch out here to take up for him?" Randy asked with a grin while crowd was just booing very loudly.

Jenna laughed a little bit looking at Bella who was moving the bat around as she was getting ready to hit him.

"Trust me I am no one's bitch and if anyone in this ring is a bitch it's you." Jenna said walking right in his face. "You see Randy I am not scared of you nor is Bella the woman you put out and the woman you cheated on so frankly you have to deal with us." She added.

Randy face was now in anger and rage as he looked at the two women in front of him. Bella stepped forward and asked for the microphone.

"Randy you are nothing but a little boy trapped in a grown man's body." Bella said as the crowd cheered at her comment. "You are all talk very little action. You never do one on one you also have numbers. Heck you couldn't even do one thing great in the bedroom why in the hell should I expect anything different in the ring." She added.

The camera showed Jenna's face who looked shock but she was still smiling while the crowd was just cheering away.

"You are just a little kid wanting to play in a grown man's game." Bella said looking at him with a serious face. "You can't beat Dave alone and you sure as hell can't beat Cena alone so why don't you just go sit in your corner and go hell." She added.

"Bella no one asked you to put your damn two cents in." Randy shouted towards her. "As for you Jenna Style why don't you get ready to call Batista and tell him that his little bitch is about to get hurt." He added.

Jenna grabbed the microphone from Bella and walked right up to Randy and stood in his face.

"So answer me this question Randy." Jenna said as the crowd cheered as a woman got into his face. "So you are willing to hit a pregnant woman?" she added as the crowd cheered loudly as she smirked.

Randy narrowed his eyes at her before backing down but walked over to Bella who stood there looking at him. Bella looked at them slapped him right in the face. Jenna walked up behind him and hit him in the back with the kendo stick with all her might making him scream in pain and arch his back forward. He quickly made his way out of the ring while the girls stood in the middle of the ring and posed as the crowd cheered loudly.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own Krista and Jenna.. Read and Review please**

* * *

"That was fun." Jenna said as she got behind the curtain with Krista behind her.

"I will be honest it felt nice." Krista said with a smile.

Jenna nodded at her as she grabbed a bottle of water to see John coming their way with a smile on his face.

"Hello Johnny boy." Jenna said with a grin as she took a sip of water. "Enjoy our little show?" she added.

"Oh you have no idea what is going on in the locker room right now." John said with a grin as he pulled Krista to him. "Randy is so damn pissed that he got slapped in the face and then got hit in the back with a kendo stick really hard." He added.

Jenna and Krista looked up at each other with a huge grin.

"Awww Poor Baby!" Both women said at the same time.

John shook his head at the two women and laughed. Jenna grabbed her phone from John's pocket and looked at it.

"Why have you been texting my fiancée?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "Do you guys have something going on?" she added laughing.

"John, do you have a thing going on with the Animal." Krista asked with a huge grin and acting like a cat clawing at him.

"You two are just damn wrong." John said shaking his head. "You two are nothing but damn demons children." He added.

Jenna looked at put and pouted her lips together and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Johnny I am not a demon child I am simply your friend." Jenna said with a huge grin.

"Oh you're in for it." John said with a grin.

Jenna dropped her bottle and they took off on a chase. Krista picked up the bottle and shook her head as she watched her best friend and boyfriend acting like fools running away from each other.

"They are simply stupid." Said a male voice. "You'd do better hanging out with me and my friends." He added.

Krista turned around to see Randy standing there looking at her as he wiped his body down with a towel.

"I still say I'd settle for them." Krista said with a smile. "I like my friends who are my family as for you and your little goons Randy go fuck your self." She added.

"I believe you done that before." Randy said rubbing her arm up and down.

Krista gagged to her self and looked at his hand then up at his face.

"Yes I did Randy and it sucked like hell." Krista said moving out of his grin. "Faking sex with you was great because you believed. So all those times you think you broke my back Hahaha guess what you didn't." She added.

"I must admit that was great since we both faked it." Randy said with a growl.

"Oh we both did? How did I end up pregnant?" Krista asked with her arms crossed and looking up at him.

Randy's eyes narrowed at her then leaned down and got right in her face.

"You could have been faking it just to make me stay with your damn ring rat ass." Randy said low enough they were only ones who could hear.

Krista's eyes widen and without a second thought she punched him in the face making him back up and look down at her holding his jaw.

"I am not a damn ring rat and I would never fake something that important!" Krista said with a pissed off tone. "You are just a damn player boy who thinks he can get anyone he wants but just wait until I get a hold of Sam because I will make sure she knows what kind of play boy you really are." She added.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend would you?" Randy asked looking at Krista who didn't bother to change her facial expression.

"Randall Keith Orton you lay a single finger on Jenna I will make sure your life is a living hell." Krista said with a hiss and a pissed off tone. "You won't have to worry about Dave or John it will be me going after your ass because I am not scared of you." She added.

Randy laughed as he moved his jaw around.

"I want to see what you can do to me." Randy said with a growl.

Before she could reply Randy was pushed back and Jenna was standing in between them looking at him with a pissed off look.

"Randy, take your shit somewhere else." Jenna said looking at him. "I am not scared to knock you on your ass. John might be your friend and he might be mine but I am pretty sure it won't matter when he sees your bothering his girlfriend I think he might take my side." She added.

Randy just rolled his eyes walking down the hallway leaving the women alone. John came around the corner breathing heavily and saw the women. Krista screamed loudly and hit the wall before she could stop her self.

"SHIT!" Krista said in a natural reflex.

"That wall is hard." Jenna said shaking her head.

"What's going on?" John asked walking up and looking at Krista's hand.

Krista looked at her hand then up at John.

"Randy is what happen." Krista said with a growl as John moved her hand. "He pissed me off and I told him off." She added.

"I am going to go talk to him." John said with a pissed off tone. "I will not deal with his punk ass damn shit." He added.

Jenna and Krista looked at each other then at John who was looking at them.

"What?" John asked looking at them.

"I don't want to cause you guys stop being friends John." Krista said looking up at him.

"You aren't I have been putting up with his punk damn shit for way to damn long." John said kissing her hand. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to go talk to him and hell maybe even Stephanie." He added.

Before Krista or Jenna could reply he walked off leaving them standing there.

"Some how I have a feeling this isn't going to be good." Jenna said as she put her arm around Krista's shoulder. "Come on let's go see the trainer." She added.

Without another word the girls made their way to the trainer. Krista looked back over her shoulder to see John looking at her with one his smiles.

"DAMN!" shouted John making both of them turn around. "Keep walking I'm loving the view I'm getting." She added.

"Keep looking but at Krista's because my ass is spoken for." Jenna said as they both started to shake their asses as they walked away from him. "Enjoy." She added laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own anyone in the WWE. I simply own Jenna and Krista...read and review!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Krista asked looking at the trainer. "I broke my hand and my wrist?" she added.

"Yes I am afraid so but might I ask how you done it?" The trainer asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Krista looked over at Jenna who was rubbing her stomach and looking at her.

"I got into a fuss with someone." Krista replied. "I was already mad then when they left I hit the wall." She added.

"Ahh I take it that person was Randy Orton?" The trainer asked with a grin. "He was just in here to get an ice back for his jaw." He added.

Jenna let out a little giggle and stopped when the trainer looked at her with a smile. Krista shook her head as the trainer put on make shift cast.

"Now I want you guys to go to the hospital and get a proper cast on it." The trainer said putting tape around her arm.

"I am just going to make a few calls then we will go ok?" Jenna said as she stood up and grabbed her cell phone from the counter. "I am driving." She added.

Krista rolled her eyes as John walked into the trainer's office and looked at Krista who smiled weakly at him.

"I broke my hand and my wrist." Krista said holding up her arm.

"Well that is the least of your worries." John said looking at her. "You've got a match tonight." He added.

Jenna and Krista both looked at him with shocked faces.

"We were only booked to do that just now what is it now?" Jenna asked looking at John with her cell phone to her chest.

"She has match tonight with Orton." John said with a pissed off tone. "And I am not joking. Randy said he wanted a match with one of the two women that attacked him and since Jenna is pregnant it's you." He added.

Krista's head snapped towards Jenna who told Dave she had to go.

"I think I have an idea." Jenna said with a grin.

"This can't be good." Krista and John said at the same time.

"Oh shut up." Jenna said rolling her eyes. "Just trust me." She added.

**~*RAW*~**

"I can't believe Orton." King said with an upset tone. "Wanting to have a match with Bella Angel she was only stating her mind." He added.

"Randy just thinks that she is a woman she will back down but we all know how Bella is she isn't scared of anything." Michael Cole replied.

"Breath Today by Flyleaf" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Jenna Styles walked out first then Bella who was holding her arm that was in the make shift cast. The girls were talking to each other and they got to the bottom of the ramp and got into the ring slowly. Jenna grabbed the microphone from Lillian.

"Randy you are just another punk in a man's world." Jenna said as the crowd cheered loudly. "You wanted a match with a woman because she bruised your ego. Frankly I think you deserved it. You whine and you bitch because someone is smarter then you." She added.

The camera showed the camera while Jenna was smiling at Krista who was standing in the corner trying to look thrilled about what was going on.

"You can't fight me because I am pregnant but you want to fight the woman who you caused a fight with in the back right after we kicked your ass." Jenna said with a little laugh. "So by all means Randy come on down and let's just show the crowd who out of you two have the biggest balls." She added.

"Voices by Rev Theory" hit and the crowd started to boo. Jenna was shown getting out of the ring and crawling under the ring making Krista's eyes get wide. Her friend was leaving her out here alone. Randy walked out from behind the curtain for the second time that night. Randy did his pose at the top of the ramp and glared at Bella who was in the ring.

"Where did Jenna Styles go?" King asked looking around.

The crowd cheered loudly as Jenna reappeared on the other side of the ring peeking from under the ring but quickly disappeared once more. Randy got to the bottom of the ramp and looked at the under the ring. Krista backed up to the other side of the ring while he went to get in. Jenna grabbed his leg and yanked with all of her strength making him hit his jaw on the side of the ring.

"What is she doing?" King asked sounding concerned. "She shouldn't even be out here she is pregnant!" he added.

The camera showed Jenna reaching under the ring and pulled out the sledgehammer making the crowed cheer very loudly. Randy's eyes widen as he saw the sledgehammer that she was holding.

"Now Orton just lay still." Jenna said taking a swing and he moved. "Damn it stay still!" she added.

He made his way around the ring but was met with a clothesline by John Cena making the crowd cheer. He picked Randy up and threw him against the steps. Jenna walked around the ring and looked at Randy with a pissed off grin.

"I am not in the mood to deal with the bullshit you make happen Orton." Jenna said right in his face.

The crowed cheered loudly as Jenna kicked him in his balls making him sink to the floor holding them. John kicked him in his ribs and rolled him in the ring and the bell rung. Krista quickly covered him and got the win. The crowd cheered as Jenna and John Cena rolled into the ring. Krista grabbed the microphone and looked at Randy.

"You see Randy think you have contacts all because of your goons but guess what I have some too." Krista said with a grin and she handed the microphone to Jenna.

"Randy meet sledgehammer I am sure you've met." Jenna said putting the top of the sledgehammer to Orton's throat. "I am soon to become Mrs. Animal so Orton while my soon to be husband is away I will play and frankly this is my playground." She added.

She pressed it harder into his throat and grinned.

"Oh don't worry I asked Triple H the man who put you out of Evolution if I could borrow this for the time being and he said not a problem as long as I kick your damn third generation ass." Jenna said with a huge smile.

The crowd cheered loudly as John Cena was just standing back letting the women do their thing and sometimes agreeing. "Breath Today by Flyleaf" hit once more and the crowd cheered loudly as the two women joined hands and posed in the middle of the ring with the fallen body of Randy Orton.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own John Cena or Batista. I only own Krista and Jenna. So please people I know your reading. Please review and give me feedback..Good or bad plz**

* * *

"He did what?" Krista asked looking at her with a pissed off tone. "He told you about his affairs because?" She added.

"I don't know Kris I mean I got a text message telling me we need to talk and he wanted to get it off his chest." Jenna said looking at her as she sat down on the couch of Krista's house. "I called him and we got online and had a web voice conversation." She added.

"Did he cheat on you while you've been together?" Krista asked looking at her.

Jenna nodded her at her and looked down at the ground.

"He cheated on me with Barbie." Jenna said with a gag.

"Are you serious?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

Krista pretended to gag while Jenna sat there looking at her. Krista moved her arm around in the cast and shook her head.

"You are still going with him to have surgery right?" Krista asked looking at her.

"I am not sure if I do I might end up taking something and smacking him in with it." Jenna said as she grabbed a pillow. "A metal bed pan would be great." She added laughing.

Krista busted out laughing to her friend's comment about hitting her fiancée with a bed pan.

"I swear you two are crazy nut jobs." John said walking into the living room of his girlfriend's house. "I heard he told you." He added looking at Jenna.

"I swear everyone else knows but me!" shouted Jenna threw the pillow to the floor. "Who else John tell me damn it!" She added with a scream.

Krista and John looked at each other then back at her. Jenna took a deep breath and looked away.

"Mickie and Maria." John replied as he backed away slowly from his very now pissed off friend.

"What?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Mickie is suppose to be my friend and Maria the bubble bitch who can't do shit?" she added.

Krista nodded at her while John kept his distance from her. Jenna stood up from the couch grabbing her pocket book and keys from the coffee table.

"Jen don't." Krista said grabbing her friend's arm.

"Why not Kris he cheated on me three damn times!" Jenna replied as the tears started to fall. "I was suppose to be the only damn person he was suppose to be with. We are engaged to be married Kris but right now I'm not so sure that I can face him or the rest of the bitches." She added.

"What do you plan on doing?" Krista asked looking at her. "Go to Tampa and confront him face to face?" she added.

Jenna just looked a head not even bothering to answer.

"Oh better yet are you going to go find someone and sleep with them." Krista said knowing that would piss her friend off.

"Krista you really are just a piece of work thinking I would do that." Jenna said looking at her. "It happened one time while I was with my ex only because I was drunk!" She added.

Jenna just walked out of the door slamming the door making Krista screams and stomp her feet making John kind of laugh.

"Damn sister's much?" John asked looking at her.

"Shut the hell up John and go after her." Krista said putting her hands on her hips.

"Me go after her? Why me?" John asked with a raised eye brow.

"Because you're best friend cheated on her and we all know he talks to you." Krista replied with a grin. "Now go." She added as she pointed to the.

John did a fake solute and walked out of the house to see Jenna leaning against her car with her hands covering her face.

"Jen?" John asked making her look up.

"Did he tell you why he cheated on me?" Jenna asked looking at the ground pulling her jacket close to her body.

"Jen he was mostly drunk." John said leaning against the car and crossing his arms. "But when he realized what happen believe me I never knew a guy who would wash his body with just a plain cloth and make his body raw." He added.

Jenna kind of laughed and looked up at him.

"He makes me so mad John." Jenna replied as she took a deep breath. "I am love him but yet he has cheated on me three times that I know of in our relationship." She added.

"Jen I don't blame you." John replied looking around. "He hurt you but he also loves you. Your pregnant Jen after the doctors told you that you couldn't. See I remember." He added.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby John with him but I don't want him to be with because the baby I want him to be with me because he loves me and the baby." Jenna replied rubbing her hand over her little stomach. "Why can't I just be happy?" she added.

John smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"You are happy Jen your just scared to face it head on and actually see he does care even if he done some fucked up things in the past." John replied with a smile.

Jenna went to reply as she noticed Krista walked out wearing a jacket and a holding her cell phone to her ear.

"You have a phone call." Krista said looking at John. "It's Dave." She added.

Jenna nodded at him as he grabbed the phone. Krista crossed her arms and leaned against the car and smiled at her.

"What are you going to do?" Krista asked as they watched John.

"I'm thinking about flying out to Birmingham, Alabama." Jenna said as she took a deep breath. "I want to talk to him and get things cleared up." She added.

"You should but Jen if I might add something." Krista said while Jenna nodded at her. "I know you guys love each other and I'm sure you can get through this but don't second guess your heart no matter what your head says ok?" she added.

Jenna nodded at her as John walked back over to them and looked at Jenna with a smile.

"So what is the judgment?" John asked handing his girlfriend back her phone.

"We are going to be taking her to the airport." Krista said with a smile. "She is going to go get her man." She added.

Jenna smiled at them as she rubbed her stomach while they looked at her.

"If it's a boy name him John." John said with a cocky smile.

"Sorry Johnny boy but my kid isn't having his uncle's name because it would b hard to explain why his uncle is always getting smacked by mom and Aunt Kris." Jenna replied and stuck out her tongue.

"Aww I'm hurt damn it." John said as he put his hand over his heart. "Shit women you are all hard to please." He added.

"But you love us." Krista replied stealing a kiss. "Now let's go get some of your clothes and let's get you to the airport and John here will get the ticket for you." She added.

Jenna nodded at her as they walked into the house leaving John standing out there.

"Well are you going to stand out here in the cold John and become ice or come inside were it's warm." Krista asked with a raised eye brow and her hands on her hips.

"I want something nice and warm but it isn't the inside of that house." John replied wiggling his eye brow.

"Later baby when we are alone." Krista replied kissing his lips gently.

Jenna made a noise making them look at each other.

"Down you horn dogs don't make me get the hose." Jenna said pointing at them with a huge grin.

"Touch me with that ice water today I'll have to wait to kick your pregnant ass after you give birth." Krista said pointing at her. "Go get your clothes woman your man is waiting." She added.

Jenna laughed as she ran up stairs leaving the couple alone down stairs.

"Don't worry I'll pay for the ticket just make sure she gets the airport and doesn't chicken out." Krista said as she walked over to the house phone to call the airport to order the ticket. "We don't need her to chicken out when they need to talk in person." She added.

"I won't baby trust me I can get her on that plane." John said holding onto her from behind as she called for the ticket.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the NKTB at all..They are hot to look at. But I don't own them. I only own Jenna and Krista..SO READ AND REVIEW DAMN!PLZ!**

* * *

**  
**

"Would you hurry up?" Krista said putting her hands on her hips. "We have to get going!" she added.

"We?" Jenna shouted back looking from the top of the stairs.

Krista nodded at her as she put her bag down in front of the stairs. Jenna raised a eye brow while John just looked at her.

"I take it your going with her?" John asked with a raised eye brow.

"I figured since you were going back on the road tomorrow and Jenna doesn't like to travel alone. I am going to be out of action for a few weeks so I thought I'd go." Krista replied with a grin. "The tickets are brought and we are sit as long as we get there on time." She added.

Jenna walked down the stairs holding her bags looked at her with a smile.

"Are you ready to hit the road?" Jenna asked with a nod. "Come on I'll play new kids on the block on the way there to make you feel better." She added laughing.

Krista laughed at the comment while John groaned. He couldn't understand while these two women were crazy about some boy band. After putting the bags in the truck of Jenna Krista quickly hugged John and stealing a kiss before getting into the car as the wind started to blow harder. Jenna waved at him as she walked over to the driver side. Jenna grabbed as she put a CD in making John groan and Krista cheer as she started to sing along with the music.

"Bye Bye Johnny boy." Jenna said with a wave.

John waved at them as she pulled out of the driveway and went down the street. After about thirty minutes of driving they pulled into a parking lot of the airport. Quickly grabbing their things they took off running to get their tickets and to board the plane.

"We made it!" Krista said as she sat down in the first class chair that she had booked for them.

"I'm happy." Jenna said breathing a little heavy and rubbing her stomach. "I will not run while pregnant again." She added laughing.

Krista laughed at her and grabbed her I-pod and put one of her ear pieces in her air and the other one into Jenna. The song Dirty Dancing started to play and the girls started to sing and move in the seats.

"Why does Jordan have to be married?" Jenna asked looking at Krista who laughed.

Krista went to reply when they heard some movement in front of them. Jenna looked at Krista who moved around then sat back when she saw the person turning around.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to make that much noise." Jenna said without seeing person's face. "I'm pregnant and music calms me down." She added.

"The reason I am married is because I love my wife."

Jenna's eyes widen while Krista was kind of shocked to see Jordan Knight looking at them from over his seat. Jordan laughed at their reaction and held his hand out.

"I'm Jordan you are?" Jordan asked with a raised eye brow. "The pregnant lady is your name?" he added.

"I'm Jenna and this is Krista." Jenna replied with a smile.

They shook hands with and out of the blue another person turned around catching Krista off guard.

"Yo guys this is Jenna and Krista." Jordan said nodding towards them. "By the way you were sing I'm sure you already know who we are." He added.

Krista and Jenna both nodded at him without a word being said.

"Do you speak?" Donnie asked looking at her.

Jenna looked at Krista who nodded at him.

"Hi." Krista said looking at him.

"She is in a bit of shock I think." Jenna said laughing making Krista blush a little bit.

Donnie laughed at her and touched her shoulder making her jump and blush even more.

"Should I be the bashful one after all I'm the one who asked out loud why Jordan was married?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

Krista looked at Jenna making her shut up the rest of the guys laugh at her.

"It's ok we are use to the ladies screaming and running mobs to get to us." Donnie said looking at Jenna.

"I know how you feel on that one." Jenna said with a grin. "I'm sure on my end it will calm down once my stomach starts to show a lot more." She added.

"What do you that causes you get to so much attention?" Danny asked as he looked from across the aisle.

Krista and Jenna looked at each other.

"I am a professional wrestler but I am out due to the fact that I am pregnant." Jenna said touching her stomach. "Krista is a wrestler as well but she is out due to the fact she broke her wrist and hand after punching a wall." She added.

"Hey it was either punch the wall or his face." Krista said looking at Jenna. "Punching the wall was a good idea at that time." She added.

"SHE SPEAKS!!" Donnie said pointing at her and acting as if he was shocked.

Krista turned even redder but when to say something but was cut off by the captain telling them to buckle their seat belts. Jenna put her arms and took a deep breath. Krista looked at her friend who had closed her eyes.

"She isn't good with flying?" Danny asked looking at Krista.

"Normally she is fine but being pregnant seems to have made her it seems." Krista replied with a smile.

Danny nodded at her and gave her a smile before turning his attention back to his friend Joey. Jenna looked at Krista who was blushing still.

"You do realize that you are red as a tomato right?" Jenna asked looking at Krista who looked at her.

"Shut up Jen." Krista replied with a growl.

"Aww Krista has a crush." Jenna said poking her friend in the side.

Krista moved out of her friend's reach as much as she could. Jenna stuck her tongue out and heard a female laugh making both of them stop moving and look around.

"Emma if you don't stop I swear I will take you to the bathroom." Jonathan said looking at the person beside him.

"Promise?" replied a female voice.

Jenna and Krista looked at each other with raised eye brows.

"No Emma." Jonathan replied in an upset way.

Krista and Jenna just looked at the I-pod and quickly started to sing twisted. Jenna started to laugh at her and smiled brightly at Krista who was just sing away.

"Wow you have amazing voice both of you do." Donnie said as the smile.

The light came on telling them that they could take their seat belts off. Jenna took it off and ordered a bottle water.

"Why are you guys headed to Birmingham?" Donnie asked looking at Krista.

"Donnie who are you talking to?" the girl that was talking to Jon from before asked as she walked up to them. "Oh fans." She added in a like a annoyed tone.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Krista asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Emma put a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes.

"Moreless you two are nothing but fans who want to either rape them and leave or steal one of them from whoever the hell they have." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I highly doubt either me or Jenna here who is pregnant will try to steal any of them from who ever they are dating." Krista said standing up.

"I'm single." Donnie and Danny said at the same time.

"Shut up dumb and dumber I didn't ask you." Emma said with a growl.

"Listen here Emma is it?" Jenna said walking up to her in the aisle. "I am pregnant with my FIANCEE'S baby! So I do not want any of them. They are pretty damn hot but no I am not some selfish bitch. Krista has someone who she loves a lot so why don't you take your damn bubble jealous ass somewhere else." She added.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Jenna while everyone watched her.

"Would you take your fake boobs and go somewhere please." Jenna said with a growl.

Before anyone could say anything Jenna quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Emma, sit your ass down." Donnie said looking at her and pointing back to her sit. "Not everyone is a crazy fan or a bitch." He added.

Emma pouted and walked back to her sit and sat down beside Jonathan who was asleep in his seat not even noticing what just went down with his girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own NKOTB AT ALL...I only own JENNA and KRISTA! SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE DAMN!!! I BEG!! PLEASE! GOOD OR BAD IDC!! JUST DO IT!!**

* * *

**  
**

"Wake up." Krista said with a smile. "We just landed." She added.

Jenna opened her eyes lowly and blinked trying to get her focus straight. She sat up slowly in the chair and noticed that Krista was talking to Donnie and Danny. Before she could say anything Danny picked her up in like a bridle style.

"I can walk you know." Jenna said with a yawn.

"I see that but I don't think you should walk." Danny said with a grin. "I might make your fiancée mad but I will make sure I call him to let him know that I'm only carrying you because you were to sleepy to walk." He added with a smile.

Krista smiled as she walked back them with Donnie's arm around her shoulder and they were talking. Danny laughed when he noticed that Jenna had fallen back asleep in his arms.

"Atleast there aren't people attacking us." Donnie said over his shoulder looking at Danny.

"That's good we don't need any drama." replied Krista looking at her sleeping friend. "Her soon to be husband is kind of a jealous person." She added.

After grabbing their bags Krista looked at Jenna who was curled up against Danny fast asleep.

"Where are you guys going?" Donnie asked looking at her.

"We are going to the St. Vincent's Hospital." Krista said as they waited in line to get their cars. "Dave and Jenna had a little fight and we are going to see him before he has surgery." She added.

Jenna smiled as Danny put her back on her feet. She looked at Krista and smiled at her as she walked up to her.

"I am just ready to see him." Jenna said looking at Krista who nodded at her.

"We are going to get there." Krista said laughing. "Who is driving me or you?" she added.

"You my ass is sleeping." Jenna said with a huge grin.

Krista nodded at her as they got the counter. They quickly got their cars and walked out as they were pulling up. Danny and Joey put the bags into the truck of the car for them.

"Thank you." Jenna said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Danny said kissing her cheek making her blush.

Joey shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend as he got into the SUV that they had rented for the guys. Jenna looked at Emma in the SUV behind them who had a glare and a pissed off look on her face.

"Seriously does always hate people?" Jenna asked looking at Donnie and Krista who were in deep conversation.

"Oh yes she seems to think every one who is a woman wants to take Jon or steal Jordan or Joey away their wives." Donnie replied looking at her.

"Don't get me wrong she just seems like she is the girl who wants just to be with Jonathan to say that she has been with him and slept with him." Jenna replied looking at him.

"Oh trust me Jonathan knows." Danny said looking at Jonathan who was signing some things for some fans who asked him too. "He has been dealing with her ass for maybe little over a year and she has wanted nothing but sex then she will disappear when she gets it." He added.

Krista and Jenna looked back at Emma who was looking at them staring a hole into them.

"I will admit when I first got with my fiancée I wanted to have sex with him because girls would say it was great." Jenna said with a laugh. "When I got it maybe 5 months later dude I was like nope not letting him get away and you see where it got me." She added laughing.

Donnie laughed at her as he touched her stomach making everyone laugh.

"Well we have to get out of here and go see Dave." Jenna said with hugging Donnie.

"Here is my number call me if anyone of you needs to talk or if you just to hang out." Donnie said grabbing a hold of Jenna's phone from her back pocket and programming it into her phone.

"Ok." Jenna said looking at Krista who was kind of growling. "I'll give it to you and delete it from my phone chill down missy." She added in a whisper.

Krista just rolled her eyes and hugged Donnie and Danny and got into the car. Jenna grabbed a hold of Donnie's phone and programmed both Krista and hers phone numbers into his phone.

"Alright Donnie boy we will be calling you later I'm sure." Jenna said getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey Donnie!" shouted Krista with a grin. "Don't miss the va-jay-jay to much." She added.

Donnie busted out laughing as Krista quickly pulled off laughing. Jenna shook her head as she put on her sunglasses.


	22. Chapter 22

**I dont own anybody expect Jenna and Krista dats it!! review or not idc no more lol**

* * *

"Hey Davey." Krista said walking into the hospital room.

"I told them not to let anybody in here." Dave replied looking at her.

"I think they would make an expectation for the pregnant fiancée don't you think?" Jenna asked as she slowly walked into the room.

Dave looked at Jenna who gave me a little smile and walked over to the bed.

"So are you ready?" Jenna asked as she put her things down in the chair behind her.

"I guess I am ready as I can be." Dave replied grabbing a hold of her hand. "I am sorry for the things I've done in my past." He added.

Jenna looked at Krista who sat down in the other chair and nodded at her.

"I will admit I was crushed when I heard it Dave." Jenna said looking into his eyes. "I wanted to smack you and call off the engagement and leave you in the dust but I did realize our relationship didn't and won't end like that." She added.

"I am happy you didn't pick that route." replied Dave kissing her hand.

She went to say something but the nurses came in.

"Sorry to end this but we have to get him ready." The nurse said with a warm smile.

Jenna kissed Dave's lips gently as he was wheeled out. Krista looked at her friend and smiled.

"So how many are in there?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

"Only one I think." Jenna said with a smile.

"Want to find out?" Krista asked looking at her with a grin.

Jenna went to reply but her cell phone went off making both of them jump.

"It's Doctor Grady." Jenna said opening the phone. "Hello?" she added answering it.

Krista wondered why her friend's doctor was calling her. Jenna turned her back to her friend and almost fell but caught her self in the chair. With that action Krista quickly ran to her friend's aid.

"What is it?" Krista asked as Jenna hung up the phone.

"I'm not pregnant." Jenna said in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" shouted Krista looking at her friend. "What do you mean you aren't pregnant?" she added.

Jenna ran her hands through her hair then looked at her.

"He read me the wrong chart." Jenna said closing her eyes and breathing slowly. "How in the hell am I going to tell him?" she added.

"Good question." Krista said turning around. "Are you serious he read you the wrong chart?" she added.

"He said he did." Jenna said standing up on shaky legs. "He is going to think I told him that to keep him from leaving or something." She added.

Krista looked at her trying to figure out what she could to tell Dave. She went to say something when the nurses rolled Dave back through the door who was smiling at them.

"Hi baby." Dave said with a smile looking at her. "What's wrong?" he added looking at the two of them.

"I have something I need to tell you." Jenna said with a shaky voice. "I got a call from the doctor." She added.

Dave looked at Krista who had taken a sit and put her hands in her hair and head was down. He looked back at Jenna who had fear in her eyes.

"Doctor Grady called me and told me that." Jenna said looking at him as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" Dave asked looking at her. "What is wrong with the baby?" he added.

Jenna took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"There is no baby." Jenna said just above a whisper.

"What in the hell do you mean there is no baby?" Dave shouted looking at her making her jump back.

Krista looked up at him as he shouted then at Jenna who looked up at him.

"Doctor Grady called and said he read the wrong chart I'm not pregnant." Jenna said looking at him as she tried to touch him.

Dave pulled his hand away from hers and looked at her up with a pissed off look on his face.

"Must be nice not to be pregnant huh?" Dave said looking at her. "You only told me you were pregnant to keep me near you!" he added.

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked looking at him as she wiped some tears away from her cheek. "I didn't tell you that to keep you near me David." She added.

Dave smirked then looked at her.

"Why don't you take your fake and lying bullshit somewhere else?" Dave asked looking up at her.

"So you want me to go?" Jenna asked looking at her has he nodded. "Fine then if you can't accept that the doctor's mistake then David fuck you." She added.

She gathered her things from the chair without a second thought walking out of the room leaving Krista standing there and Dave upset.

"Oh you are a piece of work." Krista said looking at him. "You are bastard." She added.

"Oh geese thanks." Dave said rolling his eyes. "Protect her like you always do!" he added.

"She is my best friend Dave what am I suppose to do?" Krista asked standing up. "You are nothing but a selfish jackass who thinks the world has to be around you." She added.

Dave laughed at her and looked at her.

"She lied to me!" Dave shouted looking at her.

"She didn't lie!" shouted Krista looking at him. "She told you what the doctor told her so frankly if you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at the doctor not at her." She added.

Before he could say anything else Krista's cell phone started to play a little song letting know she had a text message.

"Probably Jenna saying tell you to tell me fuck me." Dave said looking at her.

"As great as that would be to tell you it's Danny telling me that she called him and has left with him." Krista replied a smile.

"Danny? Who in the living hell is that?" Dave asked looking at her.

Krista put her phone in pocket and looked at him.

"What's it to you David?" Krista asked looking at him. "She isn't your problem anymore." She added.

She grabbed her things and walked out of the hospital room.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own no body but Krista and Jenna. So enjoy!**

* * *

Do you want to tell me what happen?" Danny asked as he drove the SUV out of the parking lot.

"I got a phone call from my doctor telling me that he read the wrong chart I'm not pregnant." Jenna replied looking at her hands. "He thinks I lied to him." She added.

"Some men are stupid." Danny said as he pulled to a stop at the red light.

Jenna nodded at him without looking up.

"I may not have known you for that long but I was told to take you back to your hotel because Donnie was busy trying to learn more information about the two of you." Danny said with a smile.

"Not a problem but my hotel is right about the corner." Jenna said as she nodded into the direction of the hotel.

Danny turned the corner and pulled up into the parking lot. Jenna looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you." Jenna said with a smile.

"You're very welcome." Danny said with one of his famous smiles.

He kissed her hand as she got out of the SUV. She grabbed her things and quickly closed the door. Jenna looked up as he left to see Krista pulling into the parking lot. Jenna waved at Danny as he drove off. Krista parked the car and looked at Jenna with a raised eye bow.

"So getting a ride with a member of New Kid On The Block isn't enough drama the whole media some how has gotten word that you and Dave are broke up and you aren't pregnant." Krista said looking at her. "Hey don't look at me I just got a call from Stephanie." She added.

"Stephanie, can kiss my ass for all I care." Jenna said as they walked into the hotel together.

After about twenty minutes they walked into the hotel room once more. Jenna grabbed her lab top from the case to see that she had an email waiting on her.

"Hey Kris we have an email from Vince." Jenna said looking up at her.

"Ok what is it about?" Krista asked looking at her from the little kitchen area.

"We've been fired." Jenna said looking up at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT!!" shouted Krista spitting out the water she had just put in her mouth.

Krista quickly made her way over to Jenna's computer and grabbed it to see for herself. Jenna lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe this." Jenna said looking at her.

"You can't?" Krista asked looking at her. "Take a look at this." She added.

Jenna sat up slowly to see a picture of John and Mickie kissing. Jenna looked up at her friend's face in her eyes you could tell she was highly pissed.

"So not only is your fiancée a jack ass my boyfriend seems to be a cheater." Krista replied as she closed the laptop.

"I am sick and tired of dealing with this crap." Jenna said with a growl. "I need a vacation." She added.

"Hey why don't we go Mexico I have a friend who lives there and I'm sure if I give him a call he wouldn't mind." Krista said looking at her with a smile. "Don't think about it Jenna we have had to much drama and frankly it would great to away from the states." She added.

Jenna looked up at her with a smile.

"If we go to Mexico then no one will be able to reach us." Jenna said looking at her.

"That's the point Jenna." Krista replied with a smile. "We can go to Mexico City I'm sure that Octavio and Flavia wouldn't mind." She added.

"Fine we'll go." Jenna said rolling her eyes.

Krista got up and grabbed her cell phone and quickly started to dial numbers. Jenna grabbed a pillow and curled up with his and pulled the other one under her head.

"I am too old for this." Jenna said to her self and wiped a tear away from her eye. "My heart can't take much more either." She added in a whisper.

Jenna slowly faded into sleep as Krista watched from the balcony talking on her cell phone.

"Perfect we will be there within the next two days Jenna has fallen asleep today's events have been so horrible." Krista said looking at the city around her. "Thank you and I love you both." She added.

Krista closed her cell phone and looked at her sleeping friend.

"I promise Jenna I will make sure everything will get better." Krista said looking at her.

She put her phone in her pocket and sat down in the chair on the balcony. Krista sighed and closed her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own no body! I only own Krista and Jenna dats it!**

* * *

"Up Up Up!" Krista said with a smile. "Come on we have to get going." She added.

Jenna shook her head and got up from the bed. Quickly made her way over to the bathroom and locked the door making Krista laugh and smile.

"We have to be at the airport at 9." Krista said as she stood by the door.

"Ok shut up!" Jenna said from the shower.

Krista laughed at her as she grabbed her friend's cell phone from the floor and noticed that Dave had called 40 times during the night but none of them had heard it

"Damn." Krista said deleting the messages and the call log.

Jenna walked out of the bathroom in a towel and grabbed her bag. Krista quickly slid her shoes on as she walked back into the bathroom. She put the phone back on the floor beside the bed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the glass of orange juice.

"¡Tenemos que ir!" Krista said with a smile on her face. (English- We have to go!)

"Shut up you Spanish speaking." Jenna shouted at her as she walked out with a towel around her head.

Krista laughed at her friend as she started to brush her hair.

"It's not my fault you can't speak Spanish." Krista replied laughing.

"Yo lo puedo hacer también. Puedo hablar español." Jenna said with a huge smile while Krista was impressed. (English Verison-I can do it also. I CAN speak Spanish.)

Jenna laughed as she put her hair up into a pony tail.

"You have to remember I dated a Mexican wrestler who caught me Spanish." Jenna replied with a huge grin. "But I'm ready." She added.

Krista grabbed her bags while Jenna grabbed hers.

"Alright it's off to Mexico City." Jenna said putting her cell phone in her bag.

"Let's go!" Krista said laughing.

After checking out of the hotel and paying the bill they were off to the airport. Krista threw the keys to Jenna who threw them back making Krista bust out laughing.

"Oh no I'm not driving." Jenna said laughing.

Krista laughed at her as they put their things into the trunk of the car. Jenna got into the passenger side while Krista got into the driver side.

"Why don't you want to drive?" Krista asked as she turned the car on to let it warm up.

"I just don't know where to go and plus I want to get the hell out of this town." Jenna said putting on her seat belt. "So let's go! OFF TO MEXICO!" She added.

Krista nodded at her as she slipped hers on and quickly left the marking lot. After about forty-five minutes of driving the girls pulled up to the airport and parked the car. Making sure they made their flight they quickly grabbed their things and ran into the airport. Krista returned the keys to the car rental place and the girls went through everything.

"Yay we are almost there." Jenna said doing a happy dance.

Krista busted out laughing at her friend as the people walked past them. Their plane was called and they quickly walked over to the line that was forming. After getting on the plane in first class the girls sat down beside each other and grinned.

"Are you ready?" Krista asked looking at her. "I haven't seen Octavio in almost 2 years." She added.

"Well we are seeing them." Jenna replied laughing.

Jenna leaned back against the chair and yawned.

"If I am not pregnant then why did I suddenly develop a not so good feeling for flying?" Jenna asked looking at Krista.

"Honestly I don't know." Krista replied looking at her. "Maybe it's life." She added.

Jenna grabbed a book from her bag along with a piece of gum. Quickly popping it into her mouth Jenna looked at Krista who was smiling.

"Why are so happy for?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow. "Did you hit the lottery and not tell me?" she added.

"No I just am ready to see them I use to be close to them but when I got with Randy I just stopped seeing them only to talk to them on the phone." Krista replied looking at her. "I would make up excuse so I wouldn't because Randy hated me going to see them." She added.

"Well now you aren't with Randy so you can see them when you want to." Jenna said with a grin. "So screw Randy and let's see some family members who are blood!" she added.

Krista laughed at Jenna as she started to read the book. The eight hour flight seemed to fly by as the girls did things to keep themselves busy. Krista smiled brightly as she noticed someone standing with a sign with their names on it.

"Flavia!" shouted Krista.

Krista quickly took off running towards her old friend. Jenna laughed and simply followed in suit.

"It's great to see you." Krista said hugging her friend.

"Life wise." Flavia said with a grin. "Excuse Krista she seems to have forgotten her manners. I'm Flavia." She added.

"I'm Jenna." replied Jenna shaking her hand.

They quickly grabbed their bags from the baggage claim.

"Octavio is at the house you know how he gets mobbed." Flavia replied with a smile. "So let's go." She added.

"I was hoping to see him before he went to the taping." Krista said with a pout.

Flavia laughed at her friend as they made their way to the car. Jenna just quietly followed behind them. Krista looked at her with a smile.

"I wanted Jenna to meet him actually she has heard about him heck she has watched him on TV thanks to me but I want to see her reaction to actually seeing him in person." Krista said with a grin.

"Oh lord you want to give her a heart attack?" Flavia asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"I don't think I'll have a heart attack." Jenna replied laughing.

"Oh yes you will." Both Krista and Flavia said at the same time.

Jenna shook her head and smiled at her as she got into the car and put her seat belt on. Krista sat up front with Flavia and just started to chat away. Krista looked at Jenna who was staring out the window.

"What are you doing back there?" Krista asked looking at her.

"Thinking." replied Jenna without looking at her.

Flavia looked at Krista who mouthed something and she only nodded.

"Don't think you are on vacation here Jenna so enjoy the stress free stuff." Flavia replied with a grin. "Let me show how to have a good time." She added.

"I am going to enjoy it but right now my mind is somewhere else even if my body is here." Jenna replied while the girls looked at her.

Krista reached behind the seat and held onto her hand for a little while and smiled.

"We are here." Flavia said pulling into the drive way. "Octavio get out here!" she added with a shout as she pulled to a stop.

"WOW." Jenna said turning to look at him.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own no body expect Krista and Jenna**

* * *

"You pretend to care just to get what you want." Jenna said looking at the computer screen as she was having a web chat she was having with her ex. "I didn't lie about being pregnant it was a misread chart it could happen to anybody." She added.

"Look Jenna I know I said horrible things to you when I was in the hospital but I didn't mean them." Dave said looking at her with a serious face.

"You never mean them David." Jenna said shaking her head. "I am done with everything I'm done with us and frankly go sleep with whoever your ass desires Angie for all I care I'm done." She added.

Before Dave could reply she closed the laptop and pushed the chair under the desk and sat down on the bed that she was using at Krista's friend's home. The time Mexico City had been great visiting places not having to worry about traveling to a different place. Spending time with people she did know was actually a lot better then she thought it was. Learning a different way to cook, talk, and sing it was great. Krista was having a blast with some of her old friends. Some she hadn't seen for years.

"Hey Chick." Krista said walking into the guest bedroom. "What was going on? I heard yelling." She added.

"I was having a web chat with Dave he doesn't know where we are and it's worrying him and John both." Jenna replied looking at her.

"Well John left me over a hundred messages in a two weeks time." Krista said with a laugh. "I sent him a text telling me to leave me alone I'll talk to him when I'm ready." She added.

Jenna nodded at her and laid down on the bed.

"I got a call from Dixie Carter." Krista said looking at her with a smile. "She wants us to come to TNA." She added.

"Really?" Jenna asked looking up at her.

Krista nodded at her with a huge smile on her face.

"She wants us to come there since Gail left to actually you know put women back into the wrestling ring. And yes maybe train a few of the girls who ask for it." Krista said while Jenna just rolled her eyes. "Yes that even means Christy if she ask." She added.

"I am a wrestler Kris not a trainer." Jenna said sitting up looking at her friend. "I'd rather stay here in AAA and take them up on their offer that they gave us at the show last night." She added.

"Then why didn't you just take it right then and there?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow. "Hoping to get back into the WWE?" she added.

Jenna just shrugged as she got up from the bed and looked out the window of the room.

"Look Jen I know you loved working for WWE but they fired us because they wanted to make room for other people." Krista said looking at her friend's back. "If you want to get back into the wrestling ring that will cause problems for WWE go with TNA." She added.

"They wouldn't know what to do with us." Jenna said crossing her arms as she turned around looking at Krista. "They want us because we look pretty." She added.

Krista shook her head and looked at her friend before standing up.

"I thought that too but I spoke to Dixie and she said no she knows how we are there are no high flyers in the TNA women's division." Krista said looking at her. "I am going to take Dixie up for her offer or I am going to go to WrestleMania for WWE and cause some hell and go to jail so TNA it is." She added.

"Fine I will go with you and visit if I don't like it I'm coming back to AAA." Jenna said looking at her with a grin.

Krista put a piece of her brown hair behind her ear and laughed.

"I think I need a new look this brown hair I don't want it no more." Jenna said touching it.

"Why don't we change that brown hair to blonde?" Krista asked with a raise eye brow.

"How about black with purple and green highlights?" Jenna asked with a huge smile.

Krista smirked and turned around when she saw Flavia walk into the bedroom carrying things to dye hair.

"Let's get started." Flavia said with a huge grin.

After about two hours of dying hair and putting the highlights in they were done and Jenna walked out of the bathroom with her hair dyed.

"Damn." Krista said looking at her. "You look different." She added.

"Now this is what you call style." Jenna said posing making both women. "Thank you god I got the copy right to my name." she added laughing.

Flavia and Krista started laughing harder as Jenna said to pose and laugh along with them. Jenna walked over to the door as there was a knock.

"Ahh!" Jenna said jumping back laughing as Octavia walked into the room.

"Hi." Krista said with a huge smile on her face. "We are leaving tomorrow to go Orlando because we got a offer to from the president of TNA to take a visit." She added.

"¿Así que pronto?" Octavia asked looking at the two of them. (English version- So Quick?)

"Sí necesitamos un trabajo y la casa de Jenna está en Mimi." Krista said with a smile. (English Verison-Yes we need a work and the house of Jenna is in Mimi)

He pouted making all three of the women in the room laugh at him. Krista hugged him then pulled Jenna in making her hug him also. The two of them looked so tiny compared to his giant frame. The girls let them go and laughed as Flavia ran up to him and kissed him on his lips.

"Maybe we should leave tonight." Jenna said looking at Krista laughing.

"That would work but I feel like going to get a tattoo." Krista said with a huge grin. "I want something that means faith in something other then English." She added.

The girls smiled brightly at each other then looked at Flavia and Octavia who were grinning.

"I shouldn't have said that word." Krista said laughing.

"What word?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Tattoo?" she added while Krista nodded at her.

Before both girls could say anything Flavia and Octavia grabbed both of them and took them out to the room.

"Tattoo time for both." Flavia said with a huge grin.

"Oh god." Krista and Jenna said at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own no body expect for Krista and Jenna. Dat's it**

* * *

"We are here." Krista said as she shook Jenna to wake her up.

Jenna opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Many of the people she had watched on TV were now either in the parking lot talking to the fans or making their way to the area. Krista put a piece of her brown hair behind her ear as she watched Jenna put hers into a messy pony tail.

"Are you ready?" Krista asked with a grin.

"Ready as I can be." Jenna replied with a huge grin. "I am ready to get started. Yes I decided to take Dixie up." She added.

Krista kind of squalled making Jenna laugh and get out of the car grabbing her things. Krista laughed at Jenna who threw her bag on the ground and groaned.

"I am getting old." Jenna said with a pout.

"You're only 28!" Krista said looking at her with smile. "I'm 28 too does that mean I'm old?" she added.

Jenna went to say something but stopped as Krista sent her a look. Jenna laughed as she grabbed her bag and slipped the strap on her shoulder.

"Come on." Krista said locking the car doors.

"I wonder what they are going to do with us." Jenna said as they made their way to the doors.

Krista showed the pass to the guy who nodded at them and let them in. Jenna turned quickly and looked around then shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked looking at her.

"Yea I thought I saw someone I knew." Jenna said with a smile. "Come on let's go." She added.

They looked at each other and just started walking down the hallway. Krista looked around and bit her bottom lip.

"You have no idea where you are going do you?" Jenna asked looking at Krista with a raised eye brow. "Great." She added.

"How am I supposed to know where to go? This is my first being here." Krista said laughing.

Jenna laughed then turned around and saw someone leaning against the wall.

"We are suppose to go the whole Mick Foley's office right?" Jenna asked looking at Krista who nodded. "Ok stay here, don't move." She added.

Jenna put her bag on a box then walked over to the person with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Jenna and I'm looking for Mick's office." Jenna said looking at the guy in front of her with a smile. "Do you happen to know where that is?" she added.

The guy looked up with a smile then over Krista who was blushing.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to ask me. I'm AJ." AJ said with a smile. "I was supposed to meet you guys outside but you came in here." He added.

Jenna shook his hand and looked at Krista who was waiting.

"Come on I'll show you two lovely ladies the way." AJ said with a laugh.

She nodded at him and followed him towards Krista. With a quick motion she grabbed her bag and followed him. Krista was right in front of her following the guy in front of them.

"Stop looking at his ass." Jenna said in a whisper.

"But it's right there and it's hot." Krista replied with a little laugh.

Jenna shook her head and looked at AJ who was knocking on a door.

"Mick it's AJ I've got the two girls you wanted me to bring to you when they showed up." AJ said looking at the two of them.

The door opened and Mick walked out to see the two of them standing there.

"Hello ladies." Mick said as he let them in. "Thanks AJ. Let me talk to these two and we will talk." He added.

"Ok Mick, Nice Meeting you Jenna. Nice meeting you too the woman who I don't know name." AJ said with a wave.

"Krista." Jenna said with a grin.

AJ nodded at her then walked away leaving the girls alone in the room with Mick. Jenna sat down in the chair while Krista stood behind her friend. Mick sat down behind the desk and put two folders on his desk.

"I was told by Dixie that you guys are willing to take a chance on TNA." Mick said with a grin. "Well I want to welcome you to Total Nonstop Action." He added.

The two of them nodded at him with a smile.

"We do have storylines ready for the both of you." Mick said opening both of the folders. "Since both of you have resembles to two of the other superstars we are going to use you in the main event mafia and front line war." He added.

"Who do we look like?" Krista asked looking at him.

Mick laughed and looked up.

"Well Ms. Krista you look like Steve Borden while Jenna here looks a little like Kevin Nash so one of you will be playing the daughter and the other will be playing the sister." Mick said looking at the paper work. "Krista you will playing Steve Borden's oldest daughter while Jenna you will be playing Kevin's younger sister." He added.

"Great I'm going to be playing the sister of a guy I find out only because of the gray hair." Jenna said laughing.

Mick and Krista laughed at Jenna's comment.

"By the way Krista you will be playing the Kayfabe wife of AJ Styles that will cause a lot of drama so I'm letting know now." Mick said looking at her. "Jenna you will be the sister who is just pissed at her brother and his friends more less." He added.

They both nodded at him as he put their contracts in front of them. He held out a pen and Krista quickly took it and looked at Jenna who was waiting.

"Be thankful we done have that 30 day clause." Krista said with a smile.

"I know." Jenna said laughing.

She grabbed the pen from Krista and quickly signed the contract. Mick nodded at them with a smile.

"Ladies welcome to TNA." Mick said shaking their hands. "Now I'm sure AJ is outside waiting to talk to me I am going to get him to take you ladies to the women's locker room." He added.

They nodded at him as he got up and went outside. After about a minute or two he walked in and nodded at them.

"Ok ladies." AJ said laughing.

Krista and Jenna quickly grabbed their bags and followed him out of the office.

"By the way don't be looking at my ass." AJ said with a grin as he looked over his shoulder at the two of them. "I heard you guys earlier." He added as he turned the corner.

Both girls were laughing and blushing at his comment. After about almost five minutes of walking and talking AJ pointed to the door with a smile.

"Here is your stop." AJ said laughing.

"Thank you." Krista said as she knocked.

Jenna smiled at him and turned her attention to the locker room as they walked in. AJ waved at them as he walked off to talk to Mick about sometimes. Jenna let the door close and walked right into Krista who had stopped in the middle of the room.

"Hello." Shantelle (Taylor Wilde) said with a smile.

"Hi." Both of the girls replied back.

Krista looked at Jenna over her shoulder as her height started to show.

"We have another tall one!" shouted Shantelle said with a huge smile.

Jenna laughed a little bit and pushed Krista trying to get her friend to talk.

"I'm Jenna this is Krista." Jenna replied as she walked over and put her things on the bench.

"Nice to meet you." Shantelle said with a smile.

Krista shook her hand as Jenna sat down on the bench.

"Are you guys going to be staying here or are you guys just doing a run through for one of us?" Jessica (ODB) asked looking at her.

"We are here to stay." Jenna said as she pulled her hair down from the pony tail. "We start tonight." She added.

They nodded at them as they started to get dressed the corner in.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own anybody from TNA I only own Krista and Jenna**

* * *

**~*TNA Impact*~**

"Main Event Mafia I know you are listening in the back." AJ said breathing heavily after his match against Scott Steiner. "You see Sting I have something that will break all common ground. I mean hell the front line has two weapons that will make sure the Main Event Mafia is over." He added.

AJ's music started to play once again as the camera went to the top of the ramp. One female came out of one side wearing a pair of black bell bottom jeans, a black laced up corset, and with some heels. The female looked towards the other ramp and another female walked out wearing pair tight black bell bottom jeans, a tight black and pink laced corset top, and heels. They linked arms and walked down the ramp as the crowd was cheering because they were hot females. With the help of Mick Foley and AJ Styles the girls got into the ring and waved at the crowd.

"Sting I know you are watching in the back and I am sure you know who this is." AJ said with a smile as he pointed to the brown haired woman who was smiling. "After all Sting you saw this person maybe what? Twenty minutes ago?" he added.

The female waved at the camera and hugged AJ.

"We all know that Kevin Nash is lad up in the hospital watching this." AJ said walking over to the female with a smile. "So Kev do you recognize this girl?" he added.

The female waved at the camera as it showed off her height. The Main Event Mafia's music hit and the crowd booed loudly as Sting walked out now in street clothes. The brunette smiled and waved at him as she leaned on the rope.

"Krista, what in the hell are you doing in that ring?" Sting asked as he looked at her.

Krista asked for the microphone from AJ and smiled at Sting.

"What am I doing in the wrestling ring?" Krista asked with a smile. "Well DAD I'm in the ring because I am with the front line." She added.

"WHAT! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THE FRONTLINE?" shouted Sting.

Krista laughed and looked over at both AJ and the other female.

"Because I have to support my.." Krista said walking over to AJ with a huge smile on her face. "Husband." She added.

Right when she finished her comment the whole arena erupted into cheers. Sting was shown flipping out as Krista was kissing AJ in the middle of the ring. AJ broke the kiss and laughed at Sting's reaction at the top of the ramp.

"Dad, me and Jenna are with the front line." Krista said hugging the other female.

Krista handed the microphone to Jenna who smiled brightly as she took it.

"I know you are going to be making a call to my dad when you get to that back." Jenna said with a smile. "So why don't you just tell him that his princess said that she is sick and tired of the Main Event Mafia." She added.

She waved at Sting was looking really pissed off now.

"You want to know something Sting?" Jenna said looking while he just nodded and saying some things they couldn't understand. "The Main Event Mafia is a joke."

"How in the hell is it a joke?" asked Sting as the crowd booed loudly.

Jenna smirked just like her dad.

"Because it's make up nothing clowns and fools." Jenna said as the crowd cheered. "You have Scott Steiner who is nothing but a freak who thinks he can get any chick he wants, You have Kurt Angle who is a old bald man who should have left wrestling ALONG TIME AGO! You Booker T a man who doesn't know if he English or Mexican hell I think he has some memory problems, Then you have my father a man who just a little confused because his judgment is clouded by all you damn fools. So I'm taking my stand with the front line because I know that I will be able to put an end to the Main Event Mafia." She added.

The crowd cheered loudly as AJ, Krista, Jenna, Mick, and Petey all posed in the ring as Sting was shock being really pissed off walking to the back.


	28. Chapter 28

**I only own Krista and Jenna dats it..**

* * *

"Come on jump in." Krista said as she splashed a little water at Jenna who was sitting on the side. "You know you want to." She added.

They were using a new friend's indoor pool Jenna shook her head and kicked some water at Krista.

"You two are the hardest people to find." said a male voice.

Both Krista and Jenna jumped then turned around to see John standing there looking at them.

"How did you find us?" Jenna asked as she stood up from the side of the pool. "Better yet who trust your ass to come in their home?" She added.

Krista swam to the side of the pool and grabbed her towel. Quickly getting in between her friend and ex was something she knew if she didn't do John would be in the pool with Jenna trying to drown him.

"Cool it." Krista said looking at Jenna with a smile before turning around. "Now why in the hell are you here John?" she added.

"I am here to explain myself to my girlfriend who will not give me the damn time of damn fucking day to explain to her what the hell happen." John said looking down at her. "Now will you sit your hot ass down in a damn chair and listen to me or I will be forced to tie you up and gag you and make you." He added.

Jenna looked at him with a raised eye brow and her hands on her hips.

"You need to shut your damn mouth before I call David on your ass." John said pointing at Jenna over his shoulder.

"Oh bite me John." Jenna said rolling her eyes at him. "You can take Dave and shove him up your ass." She added.

"Alright you two chill." Krista said looking at John. "I will listen to you John but that doesn't mean I will pay attention or change my mind." She added.

Jenna rolled her eyes and walked away then dove into the pool.

"Now John leave." Krista said walking away from him.

"You said that you would damn listen!" John shouted looking at her.

"I lied deal with it John you did it you should recognize it." Krista said as she walked into her friends home.

John followed her into the kitchen and looked at her.

"I did not kiss Mickie." John said looking at her. "She kissed me." He added.

"But your lips touched hers and you shoved your tongue down her little psycho ass throat." Krista said as she grabbed a bottle of water from counter.

"Kris listen to me she did because a fan asked her to do and I was there." John said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well you could have said no I have a girlfriend but nooo you can't say no to a fan." Krista said with a growl.

Before John could reply Krista walked out of the kitchen and over to the pool area.

"Would you just damn fucking listening to me you stubborn ass woman!" John shouted making Jenna jump. "I am sick and I'm tired of having to defend myself to every damn passer by." He added.

"Shouldn't you have thought about that before you kissed Mickie?" Jenna asked looking at him with a grin.

"Stay the hell out of this Jenna." John shouted looking at her. "You are the one who fucking left because Dave was being damn stubborn and under heavy ass drugs." He added.

"Shut the hell up both of you." Krista said looking at both of them. "I will fuck listen if you will tell the truth and Jenna you will swim because if you don't I will drown both of your asses." She added.

Jenna growled at her as she pushed away from the side.

"Way to go Mrs. Cena." John said with a little laugh.

"Shut up no damn fucking humor John." Krista said taking her towel off and laying down in a little lounge chair. "Now get your damn blue eyed ass talking." She added.

Jenna climbed out of the pool and grabbed her towel once more.

"I am going to go talk to Traci about some things." Jenna said wrapping it around her body. "Tell the truth John the whole truth not just half." She added.

Before he could reply she walked into the house with a little tiny dog that was hiding behind her.

"Start speaking Johnny." Krista said looking up at him. "I don't have all day." She added.


	29. Chapter 29

**I only own Krista and Jenna ...Traci belongs to herself..TNA knock who rocks lol John own himself..**

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" Traci asked as she crossed her arms looking out the window of the kitchen.

"More less John is trying to win her back." Jenna replied as she grabbed an apple. "I am really sick of him trying to do that." She added.

Traci turned around and looked at her.

"Jen I know you don't like him after seeing that picture but you guys didn't give him a chance to explain." Traci said looking at her. "You guys bolted off to Mexico City. Yea Krista told me last night." He added.

"Well he shouldn't have done it in the first place." Jenna said looking at her.

Traci went to say something when Krista walked into the kitchen with John behind her. Jenna put the rest of the apple in the trash can.

"Now do you believe me?" John asked looking at her.

"I don't know what to believe." Krista said as she grabbed Jenna's tea. "I listened that is all I said I would do; I also said that it might not change my mind."

John ran his hand over his face before looking at Jenna and Traci who were watching this.

"I believe this is your fault." John said looking at Jenna with a pissed off look. "You can't understand shit in your own relationship that you just fucked up someone else's." he added.

"I had nothing to do with your relationship!" shouted Jenna looking at him. "You were caught on camera kissing a woman who is suppose to be our friend but yet she slept with Dave and she tried I'm sure to sleep with you so why don't you just shut the fuck up!" She added.

John glared at her and put his hand on the counter not even jumping Jenna looked at him with a blank face.

"You are the one who believed the doctors when they told you that you were pregnant!" John shouted making both Traci and Krista jump a little bit.

"What was I suppose to do John? Ignore the doctors? They are smarter then me when it comes to medical stuff!" shouted Jenna moving around the kitchen. "I trust doctors when it comes that type of things John. I mean after all you should know about Doctors. You hurt your self I thought I was pregnant Doctors make mistakes every once in a while!" She added.

Jenna grabbed a water bottle from the counter and quickly threw it at John only missing him by a inch.

"You bitch!" shouted John looking at her.

"Yes I'm a bitch now tell me something else I don't know!" shouted Jenna even louder and throwing another bottle at him. "My life is complete another damn guy called me a bitch! What else you got?" She added.

"No wonder Dave fucking cheated on you, you're a damn psycho." John shouted looking at her. "You are so messed up in the head that he had to go find someone who would give him what he wanted without questions!" he added.

Jenna raised eye brow at him while Traci moved in between them. Krista grabbed Jenna by her upper arms from behind before she could grab anything else to throw at John.

"Leave." Krista said looking at him. "If I need to talk to you I'll call." She added.

"Yea please go John." Traci said looking at him with a serious face. "Go please." She added.

John without another word walked out of her house. Jenna let out a loud scream before looking at Krista over her shoulder.

"I am sick of men." Jenna said pulling out of her friends grip.

She quickly grabbed the bottles she threw and put them on the counter. Putting her hands on the counter she put her head down.

"You could have just thrown something that wouldn't break anything." Traci said looking at her.

"I didn't break anything I was aiming for his head." Jenna said with a little laugh.

Krista shook her head and took another sip of her friend's tea.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done that I know." Jenna said looking at her. "I just can't stand it when people put the blame on me." She added.

"I know you don't but Jenna you have to not act in anger you've got to just let it roll off." Krista said while Jenna just walked around the kitchen. "Jen John is going to stand outside this house until you guys work it out and you know it." She added.

Jenna just rolled her eyes.

"I will not work out anything with his ass." Jenna said sitting down on a stool. "He can go back to WWE and leave me alone in TNA." She added.

"Damn are you two brother and sister because I swear you are." Traci said looking at her. "You act like your twelve." She added.

Jenna looked down at the counter before moving away from the stool and walked out of the house slamming the door.

"She is going to slap the taste out of his mouth and he will hold her but not touch her in a harmful way." Krista said looking at Traci.

"Well if he does that maybe she will break down that wall she has up and actually talk to him." Traci said as they walked to the windows beside the door to look.

Jenna looked at John as he leaned against his car talking on his cell phone. She grabbed his cell phone to see that he was talking to Dave.

"He'll have to call you back." Jenna said closing the phone before Dave could reply.

"Jen, what the hell?" John said looking at her and grabbing his phone. "If you wanted to bitch at me should have done it in the house." He added.

"John I'm not here to bitch at you." Jenna replied putting her hands in her pockets of her cargo pants. "I'm actually here to tell you I'm sorry." She added.

John looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Oh hell, hell has frozen over." John said with a laugh.

"Hahaha if you want I could just slap you and walk away and be bitchy at you for the rest of natural born life." Jenna said with a little cocky smirk. "Now, which one? Saying I'm sorry or slap you?" She added.

He laughed at her then hugged her. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"You see John I'm just bitter because your friend is a jerk." Jenna replied breaking the hug. "He thinks I am a horrible person and plus he thinks I lied when all I did was believe what the doctors told me." She added.

"I know I'm sorry about what I said honestly Jen." John said looking at her. "I was just upset and plus Krista wont listen to me and she wont even believe me." He added.

Jenna looked down at the ground then looked back up at him.

"It wasn't my idea to go to Mexico City was her. She wanted to see some friends and I went because I would have been at my home said and depressed." Jenna said looking at him. "Besides to top things off we were let go of WWE." She added.

"WHAT?!" shouted John looking at her. "I was just thinking that you guys were given time off. Hell that is what Stephanie said." He added.

She shook her head and waved at some guys as they drove by and hollered at her. John looked at them then looked back at her.

"She wants to make it look like we left so the company won't lose any ratings." Jenna said shaking her head with a pissed off look. "I have an open contract with TNA it won't tie me down but they did offer me a written one so I'm thinking about that. Krista is the same." She added.

"Jen I know that you and Kris are really tight can you please just talk to her for me?" John asked looking at her with a serious face. "I love her more then life it's self I was going to take her to my parent's house to meet the family but as you can see that didn't go so well." He added.

Jenna laughed at him and nodded.

"I will talk to her if you will talk to Dave." Jenna said looking at him. "I love him just as much as you love her but John my relationship with Dave is a lot more complicated then a lot of others." She added.

"Trust me I've heard." John replied looking at her with a grin. "But I will talk to him." He added.

"Let me get back into the house because I can feel them looking at us." Jenna said as she smiled. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be interesting between us girls." She added.

John nodded at her and hugged her before walking around to the driver side of his car. Jenna crossed her arms and waved at him as he pulled off of the curve. She turned around and walked to the house and waved at the girls as they watched her walk in.

"Enjoy the show?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

"What was said?" Krista asked as they all walked into the living room.

"Well the guys in WWE were told we were given time off to rest not let go." Jena replied looking at her.

"WHAT?!" shouted Krista looking at her friend. "Oh they better be glad that we are in TNA now." She added.


	30. Chapter 30

**I do own Krista and Jenna no body else...The muse is working over time tonight so please read and review**

* * *

"What in the hell?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who was sitting in front of her. "One minute you hate the guy the next your taking up for him?" she added.

"Look Kris I might not like John from time to time but he is like my older brother and we will fight." Jenna said laughing a little bit. "But we both know that he loves you." She added.

Krista just looked at her friend with a blank face and shook her head.

"Jen, he kissed Mickie and there was a picture that is proof he can't be trusted without me being there." Krista said pushing off her bed that she was using at Jenna's house. "He is just another player. He is just like Orton." She added.

"Oh hell no." Jenna said as she got up from the bed and turned her friend around. "John is nothing like damn Randy Orton period. John is actually a damn great guy but you are so damn fucking worried about your damn past that you are finding ways for them to be same. Randy cheated so you are damn sure that John will do it." She added.

Krista pulled her arm out of her friend's grip.

"If you think that about me then Jen how come you're doing the damn fucking shit with Dave?" Krista said looking at her with an upset look. "You won't even speak to Dave Jen! You only talk bad about him and you want me to talk to John but yet you won't get off your damn high horse and talk to damn Dave." She added.

"Dave is a lot different then John and your damn brunette ass knows it!" shouted Jenna looking at her. "You of all damn people should know how Dave is because you've been around him hell of a lot longer then me! You are like his sister!" she added.

Jenna screamed just a little bit and walked out of the room in a hurry. Krista rolled her eyes at her friend and followed her. Jenna ran down the stairs and went into the living room and just plopped down on the couch and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Krista stood against the door frame and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I am not going to deal with your damn childish shit." Krista said crossing her arms. "You really need to grow the hell up." She added.

"I need to grow up?" Jenna asked throwing the pillow down on the couch. "You need to grow some damn balls and actually admit that you were wrong about John." She added.

"Jenna this isn't about damn John." Krista said walking into the living room area. "You need to stop bring his ass into this. This is about me and you. You need to grow up and actually open your eyes to see that Dave is like any other damn man who will fuck up from time to time." She added.

Jenna stood up from the couch and looked at her friend with a pissed off look on her face.

"You don't want me to take up for John but yet you are taking up for Dave what is up with that Krista?" Jenna said putting her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to tell me that you would rather be with Dave instead of John? Hell you probably slept with him too along with Mickie and Barbie." She added.

Krista's eyes widen and Jenna knew she had crossed the line with her friend.

"You really are damn fucked up, do you know that?" Krista said stepping right up close to Jenna's face. "I would NEVER and I mean NEVER touch Dave in a sexual way if my life damn depended on it! He is like a brother to me. If you think I would sleep with him like Mickie and Barbie you are just as stupid as the others who say I would." She added.

"I am fucked up really? How nice of you to know!" shouted Jenna looking at her with an upset face. "You are just a pissed off woman who can't keep a man because you compare everyone of them to Randy." She added.

Without another word Jenna walked out of living room. Krista heard her grab her keys from the table and saw her grab her pocket book and quickly just walked out of the house slamming the door.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Krista very loudly making her friend's Siberian husky jump. "Sorry Sammy." She added.

She sat down on the couch and the dog hopped up on the couch and put his head in her lap. Krista looked at him and petted his head and sighed when she heard Jenna's car tires squeal on the pavement to leave the driveway. Krista pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"We are in Miami and you know where she is going to be because we just had a fight so this would be a great time to talk to her." Krista said ran her hand over her face. "Trust me I know you are here Dave your damn car has been by here way to damn times to count today." She added.

Without another word she hung up her cell phone and threw it onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Damn men." Krista said petting Sammy's head.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Batista, Keilani, Jacob, or Adian......Sorry but no..I only own Jenna and Krista...**

* * *

Jenna put her car in park as she pulled up to a little beach that was only known to a few people. She grabbed her sunglasses and hid her pocket book in the car and put her keys in her pocket and got out, locking the doors as she walked away. She took her flip flops off and held onto them as she walked off a little bit before sitting in the sand.

"Thinking hard?" said a female voice.

She jumped and turned around to see Keilani walking up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked turning her attention back to the water.

"I'm here because I want to talk to you about something." Keilani replied sitting down beside Jenna.

Jenna took her hair down as the wind blew off the ocean making their hair blow behind them.

"Jenna, my father is a dick head trust me I know better then anybody." Keilani said with a little laugh. "But I also know that my father loves you more then he ever loved my mom or even Angie." She added.

"Keilani there is no way that is possible." Jenna said with a laugh. "Today has just been hell for me." She added.

Keilani laughed a little bit before turning her head and looking at the woman beside her.

"I know because John called my dad who called me." Keilani said with a serious tone.

Jenna looked at her through her sunglasses and sighed.

"By the way why are you here in Miami?" Jenna asked looking at her ex's oldest daughter.

"I am here because I told my dad that I would bring him here since he is using crutches." Keilani replied with a little sneaky grin that made her look more like her dad. "And before you ask yes he is near by." She added.

Jenna turned around to see if she could see the man who has been on her mind lately.

"Don't bother you wont see him." Keilani said looking out at the water. "He is in the car." She added.

"Why are all you guys ganging up on me?" Jenna said getting up and wiping the sand from her pants.

Keilani groaned as she stood up and took off after the woman who she had came from DC to get in touch with. She grabbed her arm and quickly turned her around making her look at her.

"Nobody is ganging up on you." Kailani said looking at her. "You love my dad and my dad loves you and you are just way to damn fucking scared that he will just take things the way ones and it will blow. Jen that is life it will happen no matter what you can't run from him. Please." She added.

"Why not run huh? What is there for me and him?" Jenna asked looking at her trying to hold back tears. "I can't handle it anymore." She added.

Keilani just looked at her and pulled her into a hug. Jenna wrapped her arms around her and held tightly letting tears fall.

"Jen I'm not asking for much please talk to my dad." Keilani said as she wiped some of her tears away. "I want you guys to work out I don't want Angie to be back with him." She added.

Before Jenna could reply Keilani turned her around to let her see that Dave was standing on his crutches leaning against his car. With that site tears rolled down her face. Both girls walked towards him slowly then Jenna took off running towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asked as she looked up at him.

"I've had better days." Dave replied looking at her. "I'd be even better if I had my best girl." He added.

"Dave, don't please." Jenna said wiping some tears away from her cheek. "I can't deal with that." She added.

Keilani walked around and grabbed both of her boys and they quickly ran down the beach. She followed them to give the couple some time to be alone since it had been a few weeks since they last saw each other.

"I am not perfect and you knew how I was when we got together." Dave said looking at her and touching her face gently. "I am a jerk, I am a dumbass, I'm a no good son of a bitch we know but we both know we love each other." He added.

"We might love each other Dave but we fight WAY too much." Jenna said shaking her head.

"You have to fight to keep a relationship just like you have to fight a marriage." Dave said making Jenna look up at him. "You heard me. I'd rather be married to you then to be married or sleep with some bimbo who doesn't get me." He added.

Before Jenna could say something Dave leaned down and captured her lips with his own. With a natural reflex she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it just a bit. Dave broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers.

"I love you Jen and I will not deny it." Dave said looking into her eyes. "I wont cheat again EVER these past few weeks of being away from you I realized that I couldn't do it anything without you. " she added.

"So you couldn't wipe your ass without me?" Jenna asked laughing a little bit.

"Smart Ass." Dave said smiling and making her laugh.

She nodded at him making him laugh this time.

"I lost the best thing that was given to me other then my girls Jenna. You kept me sane and stood by me when others would have kicked my ass to the curve already and would have said fuck you and just disappear then go away forever." Dave said looking at her.

"I put up with your crazy ways for way to long to give up on you." Jenna said touching his face.

Dave kissed her hand then looked at her.

"You gave up on me for a few weeks and I don't want to do feel like that again." Dave said with a serious voice.

Jenna looked down at the ground then back up at him.

"I might have but I tried my best to hate you but how can I hate the person I love more then I've loved anybody." Jenna said looking into his eyes. "Dave, you are the love of my life just like John is with Krista. I have had more drama with you then they have but I want to be with you for the rest of our live and be happy with you no matter what." She added.

"I love you." Dave said kissing her lips gently once more.

Jenna kissed back and broke the kiss after a few moment of kissing.

"I don't work for WWE anymore." Jenna said out of the blue.

"What? Why not?" Dave asked looking at her with a shocked face.

"We were let go me and Krista both we are working for TNA now. I thought you should know." Jenna said stepping away from him.

Before he replied he pulled her back to him and smiled.

"I don't care who the hell you for work Jenna as long as you are with me." Dave said looking at her. "I want to be with you not who you work for." He added.

Jenna smiled brightly and kissed his lips once more. Keilani smiled brightly as grabbed a hold of Jacob and Aiden's hands and walked toward them.

"Glad to see things worked out." Keilani said with a grin.

"I love your dad I won't lie about that." Jenna replied looking at her.

"Did you ever take the ring off?" Dave asked he held up her left hand to show she was still wearing the ring he had given her.

She shook her head no then looked at the ring.

"I did once but then when I did I felt naked without it so I put it on but never looked at it until now." Jenna replied looking up at him.

"Good keep it." Dave said with a smile. "Even if you say we aren't there will be hope." He added.

Jenna didn't say anything she nodded at him then smiled at the boys who were hugging her legs. She laughed and bent down and picked both of them up putting them on her hips. Dave smiled at her the site along with his daughter.

"I have to run boys but I will promise to make up for the time you've missed me but now I have to get back to my house and check on Krista I left mad." Jenna said putting the boys down.

"Alright just please call me." Dave said looking at her.

"You got it old man." Jenna said with a smile.

She hugged both of the boys then hugged and kissed Keilani's cheek. She went to walk past him but Dave pulled her back and kissed he lips very gently and passionately.

"I'll show you old man." Dave said with a growl.

"Promises promises." Jenna said laughing.

She waved at him as she got into her vehicle and drove way.

"Now don't screw it up." Keilani said looking at her dad as she put the boys in their seats. "I love you but I will kick your ass next time." She added.

"You won't have to worry about that one baby girl I love her." Dave replied kissing her cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

**I only own Jenna and Krista nothing else!!**

* * *

"Krista!" shouted Jenna as she walked into the house slamming her things down on the table beside the door. "Krista!! Krista!!" she added loudly.

She quickly kind of ran into the living room but she wasn't there. Jenna looked at the clock and realized she was gone longer then she expected. She saw the back door was open and heard Sammy barking.

"Krista!" Jenna said as she walked out into the back yard. "Wow." She added.

Jenna laughed a little bit at the image in front her. Krista and John broke their kiss then looked at Jenna who was smiling at them.

"Now I see why you didn't bother answering when I got here." Jenna said as she walked on the grass to her friends.

"He kind of fell into my lips." Krista said looking at Jenna who was laughing really hard.

"Uh huh and I didn't kiss Dave a few minutes ago either." Jenna said looking at her.

Krista's face went from being funny to being serious and smiling.

"You did?! Thank you god!" shouted Krista laughing.

John shook his head at the two of them. He went to say something when the door bell went off. Krista quickly ran into the house leaving them in the back yard.

"About damn time you talked to him." John said with a grin.

"I am too." Jenna said with a smile.

"Well well well look who showed up." Krista said with a grin.

Turning around Jenna saw Dave with his crutches.

"Keilani dropped me off." Dave said looking at Jenna with a smile.

"Ok." Jenna said with a smile.

Sammy quickly took running towards Dave but stooped once he got to him. Dave petted the dog on the head then made his way to the yard. John and Jenna made their way to the patio and Krista grabbed one of the chairs and Dave down in it.

"Thanks." Dave said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Krista said as she walked over to John and put her arms around his waist.

Jenna walked up behind the chair and put her arm around his neck and kissed his head and smiled at him.

"What is this getting back together damn fest?" John asked looking at all of them.

"Damn you know how to ruin a good moment." Krista said laughing.

"Damn straight." John said laughing at her.

Jenna and Dave laughed at them as they were now chasing each other around the yard. Krista was screaming and laughing really hard while John was chasing her. Before any one knew it Sammy was chasing John making him scream.

"Get him Sammy!" shouted Jenna clapping her hands and laughing really hard.

Krista busted out laughing and fell to the ground laughing really hard. Dave shook his head and smiled at the site as Sammy grabbed a hold of John's shorts and started to pull.

"Battle of the shorts!" shouted Krista in between laughter. "Go Sammy!" She added.

"Hey you're my girl you're supposed to be on my side." John shouted looking at her. "Let go!" he added.

"Sorry baby but this is just funny." Krista replied with a huge grin. "YES!" she added.

Sammy pulled John's pants to his ankles making both women cheer loudly. John acted like a female and pulled his legs together trying to cover his boxers. Dave couldn't hold it back any longer he roared back with laughter.

"Way to go Sammy!" shouted Krista as she stood up from the ground.

Krista and Jenna were both crying from laughing Dave was holding his side because it was hurting from laughing so hard at his friend. Sammy took a harder hank and the shorts ripped. He took off running into the house.

"Go Sammy!! LOVE YOU!!" shouted Krista holding her side.

Jenna was sitting on the steps of the patio laughing so hard her face was red.

"I have some shorts you can wear." Jenna said without looking up at John.

"I have some too in the car." John said standing up straight. "Are there any hot woman around here that would like to see my ass?" he added

Krista quickly bent sideways and looked at his ass from the side.

"You have a lot of junk your trunk." Krista said with a huge grin.

Before he could say anything Krista smacked his butt and making him jump. Jenna smiled at them as they walked into the house. Dave stood up with the help of Jenna and they slowly walked into the house. John came running down the stairs wearing a pair of shorts and smile. Krista was behind him smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Please do not tell me that you guys did a quickie in my guest bedroom." Jenna said looking at them with her eye brow raised.

"Then you might want to wash your sheets." John said with a smirk then kissed her cheek making her shake then move away from him.

"Eww." Jenna said wiping her face. "I didn't need to know that!" She added.

She quickly wiped her cheek with her shirt making the other three people in her home laugh at her. Dave shook his head at her as she sat down on her couch.

"Now before those two have another damn quickie what do guys want for dinner?" Jenna asked looking around. "I'm cooking." She added.

"Damn it I'm going to die of food poisoning." John said as he sat down in the chair and pulling Krista with him to protect him.

"You think that she will protect you?" Jenna asked while John nodded and grinned at her. "Keep thinking that." She added.

"Good I will keep thinking about that and you keep thinking about what we did in your guest room." John said with a huge grin.

Krista moved out of the way just a bit and Jenna threw a pillow and hit him right in the face.

"Told you to keep thinking she would now see she moved." Jenna said with a huge grin. "Now what do we want for dinner." She added.

"Anything, because you're a great good." Dave replied with a smile. "As long as we have dessert afterwards." He added.

John and Krista looked at him with a huge smile.

"Not that type." Dave said without looking at them knowing if he did he would crack up.

Jenna rolled her eyes at her friends then walked into the kitchen with Krista close behind leaving the boys alone in the living room. Jenna looked around the kitchen then went over to the refrigerator.

"What do you want to eat?" Jenna asked as Krista looked as well.

"How about something that is nice and homey because we both know these guys are sick and tired of hotel room and airplane food." Krista said with a smile. "Don't expect me to cook you know I can't." she added.

Jenna laughed and nodded at her friend who told the truth. Krista couldn't really cook to save her life. Jenna growing up in the south so cooking was natural to her.

"How about we have fried chicken, mash potatoes with gravey, and some black eyes?" Jenna said looking at her friend.

"Southern much?" Krista asked raising a eye brow.

"Woman I was born and raised in Middle Georgia for heavens sake what does that tell you?" Jenna asked with a raised eye brow.

"That you are VERY ass country." Krista said with a grin.

"Hey Hey watch it you North Carolina born and raised woman." Jenna said looking at her. "You were born and raised near Charlotte!" she added.

Krista grinned brightly and nodded.

"I am proud to be a country girl what about you?" Krista asked with a smile. "Get to cooking momma." She added laughing.

"Just for that your ass is helping I'm giving you a cooking lesson tonight." Jenna said as she grabbed the potatoes. "Get to peeling." She added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krista said like a five year old. "I don't wanna." She added.

Jenna smiled brightly and handed her a knife.

"To bad your helping besides how do you expect to keep a man?" Jenna asked laughing.

"I have my ways..I do a pretty good take out." Krista replied laughing.


	33. Chapter 33

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it!!**

* * *

"That was great." John said rubbing his stomach as he put his fork on his plate. "I don't think I'll get food poisoning." He added.

"Well if you do because of dessert blame Krista." Jenna said as she grabbed the plates and quickly put them in the kitchen sink. "She actually made a blueberry cheesecake." She added.

John and Dave looked at Krista as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the cheesecake.

"Close your mouth boys you get a piece." Krista said with a grin.

Jenna put four clean plates on the counter top and grinned as the guys were licking their lips as if they hadn't eaten anything sweet at all in their life. Krista laughed as she put piece on each other for the boys. Jenna took them and then smiled when the guys just attacked it.

"Slow down there is more." Jenna said walking away from the table.

Krista put a piece on their plates then put the rest back up. Both women grabbed their plates and walked over to their sits.

"Like it?" Krista asked as she took a bite. "Mmm I love this." She added.

"Uh huh." John said with an evil grin.

Jenna took a bite of hers and smiled at Krista who was eating hers up. Dave went to grab a piece of her but she smacked his hands.

"HEY!" Jenna shouted as John quickly took a bite. "That is mine." She added.

"But mine is all gone." John said looking down at his plate. "And I am too full to move." He added.

Jenna quickly put her hands over plate and pouted.

"Get your own." Jenna said as she looked at both of them. "There is more." She added.

"Be nice John if you are I will make sure you have a good dessert." Krista said looking at John with a little grin.

Jenna made a face then made kind of a gagging noise. Dave laughed at her as she stood up. He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap putting her on his uninjured leg. Jenna smiled at him as she held up her fork to his mouth.

"HEY!" John said with a growl. "Why will you share with him and not me? Damn it that isn't fair!" he added.

"Because he is a half Filipino and a geek god." Jenna said with a huge smile. "You are a white guy." She added.

John and Krista looked at her with a smile then busted out laughing.

"You've always had a thing for the non white guys." Krista said looking at Jenna with a grin.

Jenna smiled brightly at her and kissed Dave on his lips.

"Mixed people make better lovers, the best of both worlds." Jenna said with a huge grin.

"You've never slept with a plain white guy?" John asked seriously looking at Jenna.

"Nope." Jenna replied kissing Dave's cheek.

Krista looked at John then at Jenna. She quickly got up from her seat and pulled her friend into the down stairs office. Krista logged on and smiled.

"Ok now this is what you are missing." Krista said with a huge smile.

She quickly searched through some pictures that she had saved on the computer to use. Krista pulled up a black and white picture of John wearing but his hat and his famous Joe Boxers. Jenna's eyes widen and got closer to the screen.

"Wow." Jenna said looking at the screen not blinking.

"Uh huh, now you know why I never complain about my sex life." Krista replied with a huge smile. "I had to do a article on the guys and I had to have pictures so yea that's why I have it and besides here look at this." She added.

Krista quickly searched once more and pulled a picture of Dave in blue jeans, a white wife beater, and a jacket. Jenna smiled bright and looked at her friend.

"Now you know why I don't complain." Jenna said with a huge smile. "Trust me these pictures only do so much justice." She added.

"I agree." Krista said logging off the computer.

They walked out of the room to see Dave on the couch watching TV.

"Where is John?" Krista asked looking at him.

"Doing dishes." Dave replied without looking up.

Jenna and Krista looked at each other then walked into the kitchen to see John was indeed doing the dishes. John turned around and gave them a smile.

"It's only polite." John said with a shrug.

"Alright I will not complain." Jenna said holding her hands up. "I am going to go seat down with Dave." She added.

Making her exit from the kitchen Jenna closed the little door for the kitchen. Krista walked over to the sink and kissed John's shoulder. John turned his head as she sat down on the counter.

"I liked the cheesecake." John said with a grin.

"Thanks that's about the only thing I can make." Krista said laughing a little bit.

"I can live with that." John said as he put the last dish into the drainer. "You have got to tell her to get a dishwasher." He added.

Krista laughed and nodded in agreement. He walked in front of her and got in between her legs.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Krista asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer to her.

"Mmm so I can kiss you anytime I want." John said with a cheesy grin.

Krista smiled and laughed at the same time.

"Alright mister using movie pick up lines." Krista said touching his face.

"I did not get that from a movie." John said acting as if he was offended.

"Uh huh you did baby it was Sweet Home Alabama." Krista said kissing his nose. "I watched it earlier I should know." She added.

John snapped his fingers making Krista laugh a little bit more.

"Damn it almost had it." John said with one of his famous smiles.

"Come here." Krista said pulling him closer to her.

She captured his lips with her own and slowly deepened it. John slipped his hand under her shit only to remove it and break the kiss when the door opened. John turned around to see Jenna had stopped in her tracks and kind of smiling.

"If you guys wouldn't mind take it upstairs." Jenna said with a smile. "People eat in here." She added.

"Where we are going?" Krista asked as John picked her up and put her over his shoulders.

"To make me happy." John said walking out of the kitchen through the door Jenna just walked through.

Jenna grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and quickly made her way back to Dave who was waiting on her with a smile.

"Do I even want to know they are doing up there?" Dave asked as she handed him his bottle of water.

"Ok mm let me put it like this so you can understand this." Jenna said with a huge grin. "Cave man took Cave woman to bed of rock and now making her bed rock." She added laughing.

Dave busted out laughing and nodded at her.

"I understand." Dave said taking a swallow of water. "Enough said." He added.

Jenna nodded in agreement and curled up next to him as he pus his arm around her shoulders.


	34. Chapter 34

**Guys listen. I know that I wrote that the girls were in TNA and I love TNA Wrestling but I have a few people who keep up with WWE more then they do TNA so I switched the girls back to WWE and I am completely sorry but I have a idea already in the works so READ AND REVIEW! I am sorry if it confuses you.**

* * *

"Can you believe that Stephanie fired us without her father's approval?" Jenna asked looking at Krista who was sitting down in the bench. "I am glad that Dixie understood we were still under contract." She added.

"I agree but it's going to be great to confront Stephanie tonight." Krista said with a little evil smile.

"You are one evil Southern Girl." Jenna said putting her hair up into a neat pony tail.

Krista smiled and nodded.

"You're really the bitch though." Krista said with a grin. "Let's go confront Stephanie right now." She added.

**~*RAW*~**

The camera faded into Stephanie's office.

"Well Well if it isn't Stephanie McMahon." Bella said with a smile.

Stephanie quickly turned around to meet face to face with Bella Angel and Jenna Styles.

"Shocked to see us?" Jenna said with a grin.

"I I I Hi." Stephanie said looking at the two girls.

The girls looked at each other then at her.

"Shut the hell up." Bella said with a pissed off tone. "You tried to get rid us without your Father's approval." she added.

"I was only trying to do what was best for RAW." Stephanie said trying to defend herself.

Jenna looked at her and shook her head.

"Wrong move Stephanie." Jenna said with a pissed off tone. "I have to agree with Randy as much as I hate him but if your last name wasn't McMahon you would be nothing." she added.

Stephanie looked really pissed off then went to slap Jenna who caught her arm while Bella grabbed the other.

"Now Stephanie, listen here and listen closely. WE will never be scared of you." Bella said with a smirk. "You see you're a McMahon and the two of us know the other McMahon and it's not Shane either." she added.

Stephanie looked at Jenna who smirked one of her famous smiles and took her hair down and let it fall. The now black haired beauty smiled bright at Stephanie before kissing her boss's cheek.

"Have a great day....Sis." Jenna said pushing Stephanie onto the leather couch. "Remember another McMahon." she added.

**The camera fades out black**

Jenna laughed and looked at Krista who was smiling.

"I love being in front of a WWE Crowd." Krista said leaning against the wall.

Jenna went to say something but stopped when Stephanie walked up and looked at them.

"I am you guys are ready to take a hit at me." Stephanie said with a little nod. "But I didn't know I wasn't firing you guys without my father's approval I got a letter saying my father approved it. So I only did what I was told to do."

"Stephanie, I love my job in WWE more then most I'm sure." Jenna said looking at her boss. "I can say that Krista does the same. I am hoping all three of us can get over what happened and make this storyline great." She added.

Krista nodded at her and looked at Stephanie with a warm smile.

"Anybody can make a mistake but please don't let me think I'm fired again." Krista said laughing. "I can't take it." She added laughing.

"Deal and I'm sorry." Stephanie said with a smile.

All three women hugged and laughed when they heard some cat sounds.

"Stop it." Krista said with a smile. "Now if you will excuse me ladies I am going to go see John." She added.

Stephanie and Jenna both nodded at her as she walked away leaving them alone in the hallway.

"Alright come on let's go to my office." Stephanie said with a grin. "Come on Sis." She added.

Jenna laughed as they walked towards the office.

"Come on let's go talk about Raw don't worry we wont' talk about our love lives." Stephanie said laughing.

**~*RAW*~**

Jenna and Bella were both shown running down the ramp just behind Stephanie who was screaming. Jenna slid into the ring and went straight to Vince while Bella slid and stood up quickly and looked at Randy who was backed up in the corner.

"What in the hell was that Randy?!" shouted Bella looking at him. "Why couldn't you just have apologized?" she added louder.

She turned her attention to Stephanie and Jenna while the medics attended to Vince. Jenna stood up and walked over to Randy with a pissed off look on her face which made her look like a McMahon.

"Jen, no don't." Bella said getting in between Randy and Jenna.

"Don't tell me not too he kicked my dad in the head!" Jenna shouted loudly.

Randy was shown still looking shocked if not more shocked then what had happened.

"You need to go back to anger management Randall." Bella said looking at him. "Do you hear me Randal? Go back to Anger Management and get the hell out of this ring listen to your little goons." she added.

Randy just looked at her before getting out and Ted and Cody following him. Bella turned around to see Jenna and Stephanie were holding a hand of Vince while she stood over them eyeing Randy. The camera focused on Vince being carried out with other three women behind him worried.

~*END*~

Jenna and Krista quickly got out of the cameras view and walked over to the side while they filmed Stephanie and Vince. Krista turned around and saw Randy standing there looking at them.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN FUCKING MIND?!" shouted Krista as she walked towards him. "You really are just a piece of damn fucking work." She added.

"Don't start with me Krista." Randy said as he rand his hand over his face.

"I do not care if you are Randy Fucking Orton you're just another damn superstar who can be replaced in the matter of minutes!" Krista said stepping closer to the third generation star.

Jenna grabbed Krista by her waist trying to pull her friend away from her ex.

"Don't damn fucking start with me Krista Nicole!" Randy shouted in Krista's face. "You aren't anything but a damn woman wrestler who can get replaced just like me!" he added.

"I can be replaced but yet I have a better damn chance of fucking staying here because I don't have fucking anger management problems like you Randall!" shouted Krista right in his face. "You see I grew a pair of balls since we broke up have you?" she added.

"The only damn fucking reason your ass has grown some balls Kris is because Jenna here who fucks the Animal and your fucking the damn wanna be rapper who is my friend." Randy said looking at her with a smirk.

Before Jenna could catch Krista's arm she slapped Randy across his face making his head turn.

"You really need to face the facts Randy that you can't keep no body happy because from what I understood Sam might be pregnant with your baby but since you're on the road a lot your damn woman is fucking your brother!" Krista said with a huge cocky and evil grin. "You see Randy you couldn't please me and you couldn't please her." She added.

Randy's face was now really pissed and got nose to nose with ex girlfriend who didn't back down from him.

"Randy you couldn't even make our country happy." Krista said touching on something in his past he didn't like to speak about. "Good luck with your damn future or if you even have one." She added.

Jenna pulled Krista away from Randy and turned her around. They went to walk when Randy grabbed a hold of Jenna's pony tail and pulled her backwards. He grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Tell your damn friend to keep her damn comments to herself." Randy said right in Jenna's face.

"Screw you randy!" Jenna said and spit in his face.

Randy growled at her then kind of groaned when Jenna kicked him in the balls making him let her go. Jenna held her throat and tried to breath then took off running before Randy could do anything else. Krista turned the corner as Jenna walked past her quick. Krista walked over to Randy and helped him up making him look confused.

"Fuck you." Krista said with a growl.

She punched him in his face and kneed him in his already hurting balls.


	35. Chapter 35

**I only own Jenna and Krista that is it!...I'm having run with this story...read and review let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"Are you ok?" John asked as Jenna walked into his locker room holding her throat.

"Yea I'm fine." Jenna said moving her hand over her throat.

John looked at her as Krista walked into the locker room.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked looking at Jenna who nodded at her. "Move your hand." She added.

Jenna looked at Krista with an upset face. She quickly moved her hand and both of her friends saw the bruises that started to form on her neck from Randy's hand that had been tight.

"What in the hell?!" shouted John as he got a closer look at his friend's neck. "Who did this?" He added.

"Randy." Krista said touching her friend's neck gently. "Randy and I got into a fight in the back about what he done in the ring and Jenna got me to leave. He grabbed her by her pony tail and quickly threw her against wall and held her by her throat." She added.

John looked at Krista with a pissed off yet serious look.

"Randy has fucking lost his mind messing with her." John said touching Jenna's neck. "If I don't get a hold of him Dave will." He added.

"He got kicked in the balls twice by Jenna and me." Krista said moving round and sat down the bench. "I think that he should get smacked but that is just me." She added.

Before either woman could say anything John quickly made his way out the locker room. Krista quickly stood up and followed him out of the room. Jenna went to follow them but the quickly flew open making her jump.

"What do you want Randy?" Jenna asked as she backed up away from him.

"I am here because I am sick and I am tired of having to deal with you and Krista." Randy said slamming the door. "I am not going to put up with it." He added.

Jenna walked into a wall and looked at him.

"Well we work here Randy, What are you going to do? Go to Smackdown?" Jenna asked as she held onto the wall.

"You're supposed to be smart Jenna." Randy said touching her face with the back of his hand.

Jenna with all her strength pushed Randy away from her making him smirk at her.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again Randy." Jenna said looking at him with an upset look on her face.

"You know what?" Randy said stepping forward and pushed her against the wall again.

She went to say something when the locker room door opened showing Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase walk into the locker room. Jenna looked at the two of them then back at Randy who was smirking at her.

"Oh this better be a damn joke or there is a camera somewhere in this room Randall." Jenna said looking at the three of them. "Because if it isn't then I will scream and I'm sure somebody will help me." She added.

"You don't want to do that." Randy said stepping closer to her with the same face that he had said the very same thing to Vince in the ring earlier. "You see Jenna I have the power to make you or break you." He added.

Jenna raised an eye brow at him then jumped when Cody and Ted grabbed both her arms on one side.

"Now don't scream." Randy said right in her face.

"Fine I won't scream but it doesn't mean I won't do this." Jenna said as she quick spit in his face. "Go to hell Randy I'm sick of your damn childish shit." She added.

Randy quickly back handed her making her head move to the side. Jenna licked her bottom lip that was bleeding from the slap.

"Be nice to me Jen I might actually be nice." Randy said looking out the door to make sure no body was around.

"You be nice? That would be a first." Jenna said in a mumble.

"Shut up!" Randy shouted as he turned to look at her. "Zip your damn lips I will do it for you." He added.

Jenna rolled her eyes as the four of them walked out of the locker room. Cody growled as Jenna tried to pull away.

"Careful Cody we don't want Anna to think you're stepping out on her do you?" Jenna said with a grin.

"Randy, can I just please slap the damn taste out of her mouth?" Cody asked gripping a hold of Jenna's arm tighter.

"No, now come the hell on!" Randy ordered.

Jenna didn't say anything, she tried her best to get away but the two men who were holding her were holding onto arms where bigger and stronger then her. Her tiny frame was no match for the third generation stars.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jenna said with a growl as they made their way to the parking lot. "You're kidnapping me when there are fans around. You three are really damn bright." She added.

"SHUT UP!" Randy shouted looking at her.

Jenna smiled at him as they walked over to the car that was waiting and Jenna was slammed into the back of the car but quickly was thrown into backseat. Jenna screamed a little bit as her head hit the glass window on the opposite side of the car.

"Do it again." Randy said looking at her. "Ted since your in regular clothes stay out here and watch her damn ass and make sure she doesn't get away while me and Cody go change." He added.

Ted nodded at him as Cody and Randy walked back into the arena. Jenna crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Ted who was leaning against the car.

"Are you going to at least warm up the car?" Jenna asked looking at up him through the window. "IT'S COLD YOU KNOW!! SOME OF US DON'T HAVE THICK SKIN TO KEEP US DAMN WARM AND ARE ABLE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM A DUMBASS!!" she added.

Ted didn't bother to look at her he just kept on texting whoever he was texting. Jenna rolled her eyes and opened the door and grinned then growled when Ted blocked the door.

"I'm damn cold! I have a damn corset top and pants with some hooker looking shoes so if u don't mind at least fucking warm it up!" Jenna shouted at him and banged on the window knowing it would cause attention.

"Shut up." Ted said opening the door.

He threw his jacket at her and glared at her.

"Put it on and shut the hell up because I do not want to have to hurt you." Ted said looking at her.

"Well if you didn't kidnap me you wouldn't have to listen to me." Jenna said with a smile.

Ted rolled his eyes at her and got into the backseat with her. Jenna scooted to the other said of the car and put the jacket on that he had given her.

"Look here Jenna I am doing this because I want to keep my spot in that group so if you are nice maybe Randy will let you go." Ted said looking at her.

"Him let me go? Dude haven't you seen him?" Jenna asked looking at him. "He has snapped Ted!" She added.

Ted just looked away from her as if he knew what she was talking about. He was about say something when Randy and Cody walked out and quickly made their way over to the car. Cody got into the driver seat while Randy got into the passenger seat.

"What do we want for dinner people?" Randy asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

Jenna shot Ted a look then shook her head and turned her attention out the window to just pretend she was somewhere else. The car quickly pulled out of the parking lot with the group of guys who had just kidnapped somebody.

"I hate you!" shouted Jenna as she tried to hit Randy in front seat. "You are so fucked up in your head I think your ass is bipolar or you have multi-personality!" She added.

"TED GET HER!" Randy shouted at him.

Ted quickly grabbed ahold of Jenna's waist and pulled back so she was sitting next to him and he was holding onto her with a death grip causing her to stop moving and look at him.

"You guys are going to be in trouble." Jenna said with a pissed off tone. "I will make sure I make all three of your lives a living hell." She added.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own nobody expect Jenna and Krista dats it! **

* * *

"Uh John where is Jenna?" Krista asked as she looked around the locker room.

"I thought she was with you behind you trying to get me." John said looking at his girlfriend.

Krista quickly pulled her cell phone out and heard the ring. John looked up and picked up her phone that was up against the wall.

"Uhh why does her phone say 911?" John asked showing the cell phone to Krista who quickly grabbed it.

"SHIT!" shouted Krista making John jump just a bit. "She was left in here John and she never goes anywhere without her phone incase Dave calls." She added.

"Well let's call Dave." John said pulling out his cell phone.

Krista closed his phone and grabbed her things.

"Let's go find her." Krista said with an upset voice.

~*Meanwhile*~

"69 beers on the wall 68 bottles of beer one down pass it around 50 bottles of beer on the way." Jenna said moving around in the seat.

"Would you shut up?!" Randy said grabbing the seat and turn around.

"If you didn't want to hear me Randy then you wouldn't kidnapped me." Jenna said with a grin and put a fry in her mouth.

Randy glared at her then turn around. Jenna laughed a little bit as she turned her attention back out the window.

"Where was I?" Jenna asked looking at Ted who just looked back at her. "Oh yea. 68 bottles of beer on the 50 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 67 seven bottles of beer on the wall." She added.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" shouted Randy looking at her with a very pissed off look. "If you want a damn beer we will stop and get you one." He added with a hiss.

"If I wanted a damn beer Randy I would grab from your head!" shouted Jenna with a huge grin.

He went to say something but Jenna jerked and heard a scream come from all of the guys in the car.

"AHH!" Jenna said as she hit her head on the window.

Jenna slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them as pain shot through her head. She realized that she was upside down in a car.

"Help!?" Jenna said with a cough. "Help!" she added.

"Jen we are here." said a voice that Jenna couldn't remember. "We will get you out." He added.

Jenna just nodded and held her head then screamed as felt someone grab her arm.

"That hurts." Jenna shouted at the guy.

"I am Robert we are getting you out of the wreck you've been in." He said with a serious tone.

Jenna didn't say nothing but then looked around slowly as she was pulled out. The guy looked over her head then walked her over to the ambulance.

"Her head is bleeding and her wrist seems to be broken." Robert said while the EMTs nodded at her.

Slowly they helped her into the ambulance putting on the stretcher. Jenna laid back and held her head.

"Miss, Do you know the date?" The EMT asked looking at her.

"January 19, 2009." Jenna replied as he the guy nodded at her.

"What is your name?" The EMT asked looking at her.

Jenna bit her bottom lip gently.

"Jenna Nicole Wood." Jenna replied nodding at him.

The EMT looked at the guy who was sitting beside Jenna who just looked at him.

"Do you know who this is?" The EMT asked pointing to the guy Jenna was looking at.

Jenna looked at him for a few minutes then shook her head no.

"You don't remember me baby?" The guy asked looking at her as she just shook her head no once more. "I can't believe you don't remember your fiancée baby." He added.

"This is your fiancé Randy." The EMT said with a frown.

Jenna just looked at him then looked at her left hand to see a ring that she knew but looked at the face she didn't.

"We are on the way to the hospital get you checked out." The EMT said as he put a bandage on her head.

"Ok." Jenna said putting head back down on the thing.

She was about to say something when she felt her hand being held. She looked at the guy who was named Randy and he was her fiancé. Her eyes slowly closed and darkness over come her.

~*Hospital*~

"Ms. Wood." said a male voice.

Jenna slowly opened her eyes then shook her head slowly and took a deep breath.

"Hello. I am Doctor Thompson." He said with a grin. "It seems that you've got a bump on your nothing to worry you about and you've broke your wrist." He added.

"What about her forgetting me?" Randy asked looking at the Doctor who was looking over Jenna's chart.

"It could be something that will return slowly or something that could stay away." Dr. Thompson said with a sigh. "In due time more less." He added.

Randy nodded at him then looked at Jenna who watched them closely.

"You hear that sweetheart your memory will return and you will remember me." Randy said touching her face gently.

"Ok." Jenna said with a nod. "I hope so." She added.

"Me too." Randy said kissing her forehead. "I am going to go check on Cody and Ted." He added.

"Who?" Jenna said looking at him with a raised eye brow.

Randy sighed then looked at her.

"I was hoping you'd remember both of our best friends." Randy said shaking his head.

"I don't I'm sorry." Jenna said looking down then sad. "This sucks badly. I don't remember my own fiancée and to top things off I don't remember our best friends." He added.

Randy just nodded at her then walked out of the room leaving her alone in the room. He grinned evilly as he walked down the white hallway to his friend's rooms. He was the only one who didn't get hurt just a few bumps and bruises.

"Hello hello." Randy said looking at the boys who were in the same room.

"Why are you so happy? Did you hit a small child?" Cody asked looking at him.

"Oh let me tell you." Randy said with an evil smile. "Ms. Wood has lost her memory doesn't remember you, ted, and she doesn't even remember her fiancée Me." He added.

Ted spit out his water and looked at Randy who was grinning.

"She is going to be ours." Randy said rubbing his hands together. "With her on our side we will be unstoppable." He added.

"Oh that's great." Cody said with a nod.

~*Meanwhile*~

"Answer that please." Krista said as she hand John her phone.

He grabbed the phone and answer it.

"We will be right there." John said looking at Krista. "Jenna was in a wreck and they found a car that said to call you and they did but she is with her fiancée." He added.

"Dave is there all the way from his home in Tampa." Krista replied with a concerned voice. "Let's go." She added.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own anybody expect Jenna and Krista. Please read and review**

* * *

"Hi yes I'm here to see Ms. Wood." Krista said walking up to the nurse's station. "I'm Krista Parker and I was called." She added.

"I am sorry but Ms. Wood has checked out with her fiancée." The nurse said with a sweet smile. "You missed them by maybe ten minutes." She added.

Krista looked at John as the nurse pointed out the doctor who treated their friend. He walked off as Krista pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dave's number.

"Hey Dave its Krista is Jenna with you?" Krista asked looking at the ground.

"No, how can she be with me when I'm in Tampa and you guys are in Chicago." Dave said with a worried tone. "Kris what's going on?" he added.

Krista bit her bottom lip then looked up as John was running towards her.

"Jen was in a wreck." Krista said watching John. "The nurse said she left with her fiancée and it seems it isn't you." She added.

"WHAT?!" shouted Dave making Krista pull the phone away from her ear.

"I'll call you when I get more but don't try to follow us from city to city please." Krista said hanging up before he could say anything. "What?" she added looking at John.

"The Doctor said that Jenna couldn't remember the people who were with her but the guy claimed to be her fiancée and it wasn't Dave." John said looking at her.

Krista raised her eye brow at John who looked real nervous.

"Who was it?" Krista asked looking at John who looked like he didn't want to tell her.

"You don't want to know." John said looking at his girlfriend.

"Don't play games with me John who the hell is pretending to be Jenna's fiancée." Krista said putting her hands on her hips.

John closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face and hair.

"Randy." John said making Krista's eye go bug eyed.

"WHAT?!" shouted Krista looking at him. "You better be joking John Felix Anthony Cena Jr." She added.

He just shook his head as he watched her freak out. Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind. John turned her around and walked her out of the door of the hospital. Krista pulled out of her boyfriend's grip and looked at him.

"Why in the hell would Randy do anything like that?" Krista asked with a serious tone. "Hell better yet how am I going to explain to Dave that Randy is pretending to be Jenna's fiancée." She added.

John didn't know what to say at all he just watched his girlfriend scream loudly and stomp on the ground.

"Kris, call Stephanie." John said looking at his girlfriend. "Let her know what the hell is going on and I'm sure that Stephanie would want to talk to Randy and will get his number from Paul (hunter) so call." He added.

"Right right I didn't think of that." Krista said pulling out her phone.

John just shook his head at his girlfriend as she was talking to her phone. Still talking on the phone John and Krista walked over to their car and got in. John was driving his girlfriend's rental car.

"Thanks Steph." Krista said hanging up. "She is going to get some things straighten with Randy." She added.

John nodded at her as he pulled out of the parking lot. Krista sighed before looking around out the window as John drove.

"Promise me things will be ok." Krista said turning to look at John.

"I promise baby they will be ok." John said as he grabbed a hold of her hand and held onto it as he kept driving down the road.

Krista gave a little smile then looked away from him once again and said a silent prayer.

~*Meanwhile*~

"Come this way sweetheart." Randy said touching Jenna's back gently.

Jenna couldn't explain the feelings that she feeling about this guy who claimed to be her fiancée. The ring she had on her hand was something she remembered but the guy who was claimed to have given it to her she couldn't even remember anything.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked with an arched eye brow.

"I really don't know." Jenna replied as she sat on the bed of the hotel room. "I do know that my head is killing me." She added.

Randy quickly grabbed the pills that the hospital had given her. He grabbed a glass of water and gave it to her. Jenna thanked him and took the pill. She put the glass down on the table and sighed.

"Why are the names Krista and John sticking out in my head Randy?" Jenna asked looking up at him as his face expression went from concerned to panic.

"Uhh Krista Parker and John Cena are the two people who you can't seem to get along with no matter how hard you tried." Randy said sitting down beside her and touching her shoulders. "You and Krista use to be great friends until she tried to sleep with me and you beat her ass when you caught her." He added.

Jenna nodded at him then looked at the floor.

"John Cena is Krista's boyfriend and you hate him because he slept with you and used you for a one night stand." Randy said trying to come up with a very convincing story.

"So basically I hate them because Krista is a huge bitch and John Cena is a bastard." Jenna said while Randy nodded at her. "Great." She added.

Jenna looked around then laid down on the bed on her side holding onto the pillow. Randy looked at his hands then crawled up behind Jenna. She turned around and looked at him in his eyes then curled up against him and put her head on his arm. Randy sighed just a bit before putting his arms around her waist holding onto her waist.

"Randy?" Jenna asked without opening her eyes.

"Yea Jen?" Randy asked as he kissed her head trying to make her believe they were couple.

"How did you ask me to marry you?" Jenna asked curling up to him.

Randy coughed just a bit then smiled at her as she looked at him with a questioning face.

"We were in the mountains in Tennessee after we were both given a break and it was snow white outside and I told you that there was something outside and there was a blue balloon with a card that said go back inside." Randy said while Jenna smiled a bit. "You came back in and I was on my knee with that ring right there and I said that you made me happy and I couldn't live without you and asked you to marry me and you said yes." He added.

"I wish I could remember Randy." Jenna said with a sigh. "I love the sound of how you done it." She added.

"Me too." Randy said nodding. "But don't worry in due time you will remember it." He added.

Jenna nodded at him and curled up against him and soon fell asleep. Randy moved away from Jenna and walked into the bathroom closed the door. He put his hand on the sink counter and looked into the mirror.

"This is going to be a lot easier then I thought." Randy said to himself. "Making her believe she is mine this is going to be great." He added.


	38. Chapter 38

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it. Read and Review...Sorry that it's so short. The next one will be longer I promise.**

* * *

Jenna closely opened her eyes and quickly shut them as the sun shined into her eyes. She pulled the covers over her head then opened her eyes slowly and saw a body next to her.

"Are you going to come out from under there?" Randy said with a laugh. "Or are you playing hide and seek?" he added.

"A little of both." Jenna said crawling out from under the covers with a yawn. "What time is it?" she added.

Randy looked at his watch.

"12:45 we have to be at the airport at 4." Randy said with a nod. "Ted and Cody are going to meet us there." He added.

Jenna nodded at him and sat up against the head board. She grabbed her aspirin bottle and quickly took two of them with the help of water.

"I am going to take a shower." Jenna said looking at him. "My bag is the one with the pink right? I don't have a gay fiancée right?" She added.

"Hahaha I don't think so." Randy said as she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom.

When the door to the bathroom closed there was a knock on the door of the hotel room. Randy stood up and slipped on a pair of work out pants then quickly answered the door.

"Randall Keith Orton what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Krista said pushing Randy backwards into the hotel room. "Where is Jenna?" She added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Randy said denying what they were asking. "I am just here alone." He added.

John looked at the bathroom as he heard water running.

"And that is why I hear a woman humming and the shower running." John said looking at his friend. "Now what in the living hell were you thinking?" he added.

He went to say something when the bathroom door opened with Jenna standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked looking at the two people standing in the hotel room.

"Are you kidding me?" Krista said looking at Randy with a pissed off look. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" She added.

"Randy didn't do anything to me." Jenna replied walking over by Randy.

She put her arms around his waist while Randy smiled at them.

"Jen, it's me Krista."

"Oh hell no!" Jenna shouted looking at her. "You can take that piece of shit guy that you came with and get the hell out of our hotel room." She added.

John looked at Krista then at Jenna who crossed her eyes and her temper was in full mode which was something that was something that no body should mess with.

"What did I do?" Krista said looking at Jenna and taking a step closer.

"You tried to sleep with my fiancée you bitch!" shouted Jenna getting in the face of Krista.

"I never tried to sleep with Dave you blonde bimbo." Krista said shoving her friend away from her.

Jenna raised a eye brow at Krista and John then looked at Randy who looked at her.

"Dave? Who the hell is Dave? I'm talking about Randy." Jenna said looking at her. "You tried to sleep with him once and if you are trying it now I think you might want to back your shit up and get out." She added.

"Randy is not your fiancée." Krista said with a serious tone. "DAVE BAUTISTA IS!" She added.

Jenna shook her head then grabbed Krista by her throat and pushed her against the wall. John quickly went to grab Jenna but Randy grabbed him and threw him out of the hotel room and slammed the door.

"You listen to me and you listen to me closely." Jenna said with a hiss. "Don't you ever come near me and Randy again. If you try to sleep with my fiancée again I will make sure I kick your ass one way or another." She added.

Jenna squeezed her throat a little bit more then smiled when Krista tried to push her off. Randy opened the door and Jenna threw Krista backwards out the door.

"Now go to hell and leave us alone." Jenna said slamming the door in their faces and locking it.

Randy looked at her as she turned around with a smile on his face.

"What?" Jenna asked looking at him with a smile.

"That was hot." Randy said walking towards her.

"Oh really?" Jenna said walking backwards and was against the wall.

Randy nodded at her and kissed her lips. Right as Randy pulled her close to him Jenna broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Why does it feel as if I cam kissing you for the first time?" Jenna asked looking at him.

"Because you always said that like kissing me was as if it was the first time." Randy replied looking at her.

Jenna just nodded at him and touched her lips. She pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She touched her lips with her hand as she leaned against the wall. Jenna looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Something isn't right." Jenna said looking at her self in the mirror. "I would never kiss him I can feel it so I have got to find out what the hell." She added.

She quickly stripped and got into the shower that was running from before.


	39. Chapter 39

**I only own Krista and Jenna that's it**

* * *

Jenna quickly put her hair up into a messy pony tail and grabbed her make up from her bag. After about twenty minutes in the bathroom Jenna was done in the bathroom and walked out wearing a black and white pin stripped suit with her hair down brushed her make up done.

"I'm done you go in there." Jenna said putting her bag beside the door.

"Ok." Randy said as he grabbed his bag.

He kissed her cheek and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Jenna grabbed her laptop from the bag and turned it on. She sat down on the bed and waited for the computer to load up. The screen loaded up with a picture of a man and Jenna hold onto each other and kissing. The guy in the picture wasn't Randy the man in the bathroom.

"If I am engaged to him then why am I kissing this guy?" Jenna said looking at the picture and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Jenna quickly started to look around on her computer to see if she could remember anything. The pictures of her and the girl she had just yelled out and threw out of the hotel room were together in a lot of pictures with the guy that was with her and the guy that was on her back ground.

"I have got to find out." Jenna said to her self.

Quickly closing the lap top she put it back in the case and grabbed her high heels. Jenna grabbed her bags and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Hey Randy, Stephanie called your cell phone and said that she wanted to speak to me about the storyline so I'm going to meet her in the lobby." Jenna said with a knock. "I'll meet you guys at the airport." She added.

"Ok." Randy replied.

Jenna grabbed all of her things and quickly made her way out of the hotel room before Randy could ask any questions.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Krista who held her throat looking at Jenna who walked out of the hotel room.

"I am leaving." Jenna said with a pissed off tone.

Krista raised an eye brow at her and just rolled her eyes.

"I found pictures on my lap top that has pictures of us along with two people one who was there today." Jenna said looking at her.

"No shit surlock we are friends." Krista said looking at her. "I dated Randy remember? I was pregnant with his kid and he cheated on me with a ring rat then I lost the baby." She added.

Jenna just looked at the ground then looked at Krista who was holding her throat.

"Come on let's go my hotel room with John and I promise that I will not do anything to harm you." Krista said looking at her.

Krista grabbed one of the bags that Jenna was carrying. Jenna took a deep breath then nodded at her. After a few minutes of walking Krista pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door. John stood up from the bed and looked at the two of them as they walked into the hotel room. Jenna put her bag down beside the door and looked at him.

"What is going on?" John asked looking at her.

Krista grabbed a hold of Jenna's laptop and opened it and noticed that Jenna didn't turn it off.

"We are going to explain some things to Jenna." Krista said looking at John who looked at Jenna who was standing quiet. "She doesn't remember John I understand but her lap top has a lot of things that will explain things to her I promise." She added.

Jenna walked over to Krista and sat down on the bed behind her. Krista smiled and turned around.

"The guy on the background of your computer Jen is Dave." Krista said pointing to the picture. "He is your real fiancée not Randy." She added.

"Then why is he saying that he is my fiancée?" Jenna asked looking at her.

Both John and Krista shrugged. Krista quickly brought up some more pictures.

"Ok you see these?" Krista said pointing at some pictures of her and Dave in the mountains laughing and smiling. "These were taken the day that Dave asked you to marry him and he gave you that ring." She added holding up Jenna's left hand.

Jenna looked at the ring on her hand then pulled it away and looked at Krista who was hoping that Jenna would remember anything.

"That doesn't explain about Randy though." Jenna said looking at her.

Krista shook her head and handed the lap top to John and turned her attention back to Jenna.

"Randy hates me and he would do anything he can to make sure my best friend hates me." Krista said looking at her. "I live with you in Miami, Florida Jen so why would we hate each other? You are in love with Dave who you call big papa for some reason. He doesn't know what has happen but once he gets word you know he will be here within a second." She added.

"Randy acts so sweet but it doesn't explain what it has to do with me." Jenna said standing up. "I don't know what to say or what to believe at this moment." She added.

Krista looked at John who put the lap top on the bed.

"Jenna, when you kissed Randy did you feel as if you did it for the first time?" Krista asked looking at her while John raised an eye brow.

Jenna nodded at him while Krista smiled.

"Jenna that was the first time you EVER kissed Randy." Krista said looking at her. "You have been kissing only one man for the last couple of years. And that person is Dave." She added.

Jenna went to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Get in the bathroom." Krista said pointing to the bathroom. "We don't want Randy to know you're here." She added.

Jenna without a word made her way to the bathroom. John opened the door and Krista stopped in her tracks.

"I thought I told you not to follow us." Krista said putting her hands on her hips. "Dave you're suppose to be at home." She added.

"Do you seriously expect me to stay at home when my girl got into a wreck and somebody who isn't me is acting like they are getting married?" Dave said with a raised eye brow. "I don't think so." He added.

Jenna before she could stop her self walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the people in the door way. Dave's facial expression changed making John and Krista turn around. Jenna was in awe to see the man standing in front of her.

"Baby." Dave said almost running over the two people in front of him to get to her.

"Dave?" Jenna asked looking at the man in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked cupping her face with both of his hands.

The touch felt sent shocks through her body. Jenna closed her eyes then took a deep breath.

"I'm ok." Jenna said as she held the door close. "Just a bump on the head and some of my memory is lost." She added.

Dave quickly looked at John and Krista who knew what he was thinking. They both nodded at him and he sighed and closed his eyes before looking back at the girl he loved.

"Do you remember me?" Dave asked looking at Jenna who was scared to answer the question. "Be honest no body will say anything." He added.

Jenna shook her head no and sighed when the guy standing in front of her looked as if he had lost his best friend.

"Randy is pretending to be her fiancée." John said before Krista could stop him.

"WHAT!?" shouted Dave making both women in the room jump. "Has he lost his fucking mind?" he added.

"More less yes." Krista said looking at him. "I can't understand why be would want to do this but I'd say it's safe to say he has lost his mind what little one he has." She added.

Jenna kind of laughed at her comment making Krista smile at her.

"I am sorry that I don't remember you." Jenna said touching the bigger man's hand. "I feel as if I should but right now it's not clicking and I'm really sorry." She added.

"It's fine." Dave said nodding at her. "Maybe you will remember in time." He added.

Jenna just stood there in her place and looked at Krista who was concerned.

"I am going to head to the airport and get there earlier before the crowds start." Jenna said looking at them. "Bye. And for now Krista don't approach me while Randy is around but I will talk to you when I can and I know he isn't around." She added.

"So more less you are going to play the part of being his fiancée when you're engaged to me?" Dave said before he could stop himself.

"I have no other choice." Jenna said looking at him.

Dave looked at John before turning his attention back to her.

"You do have a choice Jen." Krista said looking at her friend. "Let us help you don't go back to him and let him do some things that will make you second guess things." She added.

Jenna just looked at them then shook her head as she grabbed all of her bags and peeked out of the hotel room and quickly left before anybody could say anything to her. Dave made his way over to the bed and put his head in his hands. John looked at Krista who walked over to him.

"Dave, don't worry we will get our girl back." Krista said hugging him.

"I swear to god I am going to kick his ass if I ever see him." Dave said with a very pissed off tone. "He knew she was my world and he wants to take it away from me I will make sure I teach him what it's like for somebody to take something away." He added.

John and Krista looked at each other knowing that their friend was now highly pissed and it was going to be hell in the WWE until things went back to normal.


	40. Chapter 40

**I only own Jenna and Krista. No body else...I got to 40 chapters which is a great thing because this is the longest story I've EVER written on here. I really do hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review..**

* * *

"Mr. McMahon I would do a lot better behind the scenes then the front at this moment in time." Jenna said looking at her boss.

"I know that you were in a wreck Ms. Wood but you are a signed on as a wrestler not somebody who can do something behind the scenes." Vince said looking at her.

Jenna looked at her lap then back up at him.

"I have a degree in marketing as well English." Jenna said looking at him. "I can write the scripts and give ideas. I know what the fans want because I have been in front of the camera Mr. McMahon." she added.

Vince looked down at his paper work then up at the woman who was asking to be taken out of public eye in front of the camera and be put behind it.

"Jenna you are one of the most popular woman in the WWE and I can't risk you being taken out of the angle we have for you." Vince said shaking his head. "You are playing the other McMahon and the crowd ate it up last week." He added.

"I understand Mr. McMahon I do but right now I feel as if I could be used better as something else." Jenna said trying and hoping he would understand.

Vince shook his head then smiled.

"I am not going to change my mind I am sorry Jenna but you are going to do this storyline." Vince said with a serious tone and face. "I will let the writers know that you are to be used sparely." He added.

"Thank you." Jenna said standing up. "Am I going to be used at the PPV?" she added.

"Yes you are going to confront both Chris and Randy." Vince replied looking over some paper work without looking up to see her face when he mentioned Randy. "You won't be doing anything else that I know of."He added.

Jenna nodded and thanked him before walking out of his office that he was using. She closed the door and leaned against it for a few before looking around as people walked by.

"What are you doing tonight?" Randy asked walking up to her.

"I am going to play my part to the T by confronting you and Chris tonight." Jenna said with a nod.

Randy nodded at her and went to kiss her but she moved out of the way once more as she had done many times recently.

"Is something wrong?" Randy asked looking at her.

"No nothing is wrong I just don't feel comfortable just yet baby that's all." Jenna said nodding at him.

Randy nodded at her then kissed her cheek before walking off. Jenna watched him leave once he got around the corner she wiped her cheek with her shirt sleeve.

"I thought that isn't how you weren't supposed to treat your fiancée." Krista said as she sat down on a moving box.

"I thought I told you not to approach me." Jenna said grabbing the cell phone that Krista was offering to her..

"I didn't I sat down and you walked past me." Krista said with a smirk.

Jenna laughed a little bit.

"Alright smartass." Jenna said looking at her.

"I just wanted to come by and go after how we are going to do the thing with Orton and Chris tonight." Krista said looking up at her. "Since you are the McMahon you are going to be doing most of the talking." She added.

Jenna nodded at her then looked at the phone that Krista had given her. The background on the phone was a picture of her and Dave smiling as somebody took the picture.

"I know I should let it go but Jen, Dave is the guy you dreamed about when you younger." Krista said while Jenna touched the screen. "He really does love you. When he touched you I know you felt something because of the way you looked." She added.

"I did feel something Kris but I don't know." Jenna said shaking her head. "I hate losing my memory." She added.

"You'll get it back I promise." Krista said with a smile. "I am hoping soon." She added.

Jenna nodded in agreement then closed the phone and put it in her pocket.

"I am going to go get ready for the show." Jenna said walking down the hallway. "See you later." She added.

Krista waved at her then looked down to see a shadow standing there beside her.

"When are you going to learn to not bother things that aren't supposed to be bothered?" Randy said looking at her.

"When are you going to stop acting like a huge jackass and actually man up and tell her that she is engaged to Dave and not your sorry ass?" Krista asked looking at him with a pissed off tone.

Randy smiled at her then stepped closer.

"I will be truthful when you are." Randy said touching her face.

Krista quickly pulled away from his touch and glared at him.

"We didn't work out the first and we won't work out now." Krista said with a hiss. "I am in love with John, I hate you beyond believe. I did have some respect for you but then kidnapping somebody and making her believe that she is your fiancée is low." She added.

"Oh she won't remember anything I'll make sure of it." Randy said with a huge grin.

Krista went to say something when she seen someone standing out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head to see Jenna standing there with a shocked face.

"So they were fucking telling me the truth?" Jenna shouted making Randy back up from her. "You really are a fucking piece of work." She added.

"No no baby she got me to admit something that wasn't true." Randy said hoping she would believe him.

"Randall, Shut the hell up." Jenna shouted at him. "I am not going to deal with this." She added.

Jenna went to walk away but Randy quickly went to grab her but Krista stood up from the box and pushed him away.

"You touch her and I will break your hands so you can't compete in the match tonight." Krista said with a pissed off tone. "I am not joking." She added with a hiss.

"I'll talk to her after the segment we film." Randy said walking away from pissed off.

Krista rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Dude I'll be there and I'll still break your hands." Krista said with a happy cheaper voice. "You dumbass." She added.


	41. Chapter 41

**I only own Jenna and Krista that's it. Read and Review guys...**

* * *

**~*Royal Rumble*~**

Chris Jericho and Randy Orton were glaring at each other after Jericho's last comment about it might be Randy Orton's last night.

"Hello Randy." Jenna said off camera but the crowd cheered loudly.

The camera showed Jenna with her arms crossed and dressed really professional for the night. Krista was shown beside her with a huge grin also looking professional.

"Hello Jenna." Randy said while Chris looked at them.

"Hello Ms. McMahon." Chris said looking at him.

Jenna nodded at Chris then looked at Randy as if she was going to kill him and was on the attack.

"You are lucky that my father or my sister isn't here tonight." Jenna said looking at him in his eyes. "By way Randall you will never talk me Jenna again. It is Ms. McMahon to you." She added.

Randy was shown tightening his jaw to keep from saying anything to the two women in front of him.

"You both are in the rumble match which is safe to say for now." Krista said looking at them while Jenna nodded at her comment.

"Randy, you better fight in this match and if you cheat to get that title shot at Wrestlemania I will personal make it my mission to take it away from you." Jenna said in true McMahon still. "That is if you last that long." She added.

Before Randy could say anything to them, both women walked out of the locker room leaving Chris and Randy alone in the room.

**~*Backstage Area After the promo*~**

"How are you feeling?" Krista asked looking at her with a smile.

"I am still highly pissed off." Jenna said looking at her.

Krista went to say something when Randy walked up between the two of them.

"Baby let me explain." Randy said looking at her with a serious face. "I love you let me explain." He added.

"What is there to explain?" Jenna asked looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Tell us both Randy what is there to explain." Krista said smiling like a school girl. "I want to see this one Randy because you don't love her." She added.

Randy growled and glared at Krista who was standing beside her friend. Jenna looked at him with a pissed off face.

"What happen was.." Randy said but quickly stopped when someone walked up behind the two girls.

Krista and Jenna both turned around to see a very pregnant Samantha standing there looking at them.

"Samantha." Jenna said in a whisper.

Both Randy and Krista were shocked to see that Jenna remembered the woman in front of her.

"Hello Jenna." Samantha said with a smile. "Now Randy do you want to keep doing what you were saying?" she added.

"I think Randy here was going to explain why he is doing this behind your back." Krista said with a grin looking at the woman that Randy had cheated on her with.

Randy swallowed hard hoping to get himself out of the situation he was in now. Krista was shocked that Jenna remembered Samantha but couldn't remember Dave. It struck her as odd as Jenna and Samantha were looking at each other.

"Randy, baby come on." Samantha said touching her stomach.

"Baby?" Jenna asked looking at Samantha then at Randy who was scared. "Oh you really are a piece of work." She added.

Samantha looked at Krista who stood there looking at her.

"I am sorry." Randy said going towards Jenna who backed away from me. "Jenna." He added.

"Don't Jenna me Randall." Jenna said walking off leaving the other three standing there.

Krista looked at Randy with a smile on her then crossed her arms.

"Next time you want to play as if you are some body's fiancée make sure that Samantha here doesn't show up." Krista said with a growl. "Because it can and will backfire on you just like it just did." She added.

Krista walked off leaving the couple standing there. Samantha looked at Randy in front of her crossing her arms over her stomach.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Samantha said at Randy. "But right now I don't want to hear it." She added.

Samantha walked away from Randy leaving him standing in the hallway alone.

"Dude at least I keep it in my pants with my own wife." Chris said walking by Randy. "But if I were you Randy I'd run if you see Dave." He added.

Jenna walked around the corner and leaned against the wall and slid down the wall. Bring her knees up to her chest she hid her face letting the tears fall.

"Jen?" John asked bending down touching his friend's shoulder. "Are you ok?" he added.

All Jenna did was shake her head no and wiped some tears that had fallen down her face. John pulled her to him and hugged her gently. Krista turned the corner and saw the site in and smiled.

"Hey." Krista said making John break the hug.

"Hey." John said looking at his girlfriend.

Krista bent down and looked at Jenna with a smile.

"Now you can see why I hated him." Krista said with a little laugh. "He is good at making people believe what he wants them too." She added.

"I was a fool." Jenna said wiping her tears away.

"No you aren't a fool." John said looking at her. "Randy is a idiot and once a few people get a hold of him he will be a very hurt fool." He added.

Jenna and Krista both laughed at John's comment.

"Hey you didn't cuss." Jenna said looking at him. "Why did I say that?" she added quickly.

"Because John here normally says damn, shit, fuck, dumbass, etc and that means since you noticed your remembering." Krista replied with a smile.

Jenna smiled at him and hugged him once again. Krista smiled then noticed out of the corner of her eye that one of the writers was walking towards them.

"Ms. Wood I just got word that you are going to be going during the rumble match. You are going to be doing anything you can to make seem as if you are trying to cause Randy to lose." The writer said looking at her. "Ms. Parker you are as well you get to help any person of your choice to get somebody out of the ring." He added.

He walked away from before Jenna could say anything.

"I really hate having to deal with Randy." Jenna said looking at her two friends.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Krista said with a smile. "Trust me I won't let no body touch you not even Randy." She added.

"Thanks but I have a bone to pick with Randy." Jenna said with a growl. "After all I might just get into the match and kick him in his balls." She added.

Krista grinned from ear to ear.

"That is if he has some." Krista said with a laugh.

**~*Royal Rumble Match*~**

"Everyone has entered." Jr said with a grin.

Right as he finished his comment "Anger Cage" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as the camera showed Jenna and Krista walking out of the entrance with pissed off looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Randy shouted at the two women.

"Pay attention to your damn match." Jenna shouted at him with a pissed off tone. "I want to watch your ass lose." She added.

Krista waved at Randy who growled and quickly went back to match. Jamie grabbed two chairs from under the ring and sat them down in the corner where the steps where. Both women sat down to watch the match. The fans around the girls were cheering and the girls interacted with them.

"I think I want a better look." Krista said with a wink.

The camera showed Krista getting up from the chair and quickly jumping onto the side of the ring and pulled down the top rope helping Undertaker put Chris Jericho over. Once Chris hit the outside of the ring Krista waved at Chris who shot her a pissed off glare.

"Payback is a bitch." Krista said with a huge grin on her face. "Now get to steppin." She added as she pointed towards the back.

Krista turned around to look for Jenna in the chair but quickly noticed she was gone. She looked around to see that Jenna had pulled down the top rope and Ted DiBiase flew out of the ring. Jenna grinned brightly then quickly moved out of the way as Triple H threw Cody over. Right as she screamed for Hunter to watch out. Randy quickly put him over the top rope.

"AHH!" shouted Jenna with a pissed off tone.

"Nothing can stop me." Randy shouted getting in her face.

He pointed to the sign from the turnbuckle making the pyro's go off. The camera showed Jenna very pissed off making her look just Stephanie. She glared at him and hopped down from the side of the ring and walked up the entrance wall in an upset manner and highly pissed off from what happen as well what happen in the back before the match.


	42. Chapter 42

**I only own Krista and Jenna that is it. Read and Review guys. I love writing this let other people know that it's great and read!**

* * *

"That was great." Krista said with a huge grin as they got behind the curtain.

"You did a great job your self making sure that Chris was thrown over." Jenna said laughing.

Krista smiled at her and threw her a bottle of water and taking one for her self.

"Jenna, wait up." Randy said jogging towards them.

"Randy what part of I will break your hands don't you understand?" Krista asked in a smart ass yet serious tone. "Are you really that stupid?" She added.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Randy looking at Krista with a serious tone. "You are just like Stephanie worthless." She added.

Right as those words came out of his mouth Krista slapped Randy across the face real hard. Jenna looked Randy who was pissed.

"Go back to Samantha Randy." Jenna said shaking her head. "I don't want anything to do with you. I already know what the hell you did to me." She added.

"You do?" Krista and Randy asked at the same time.

Jenna nodded at him with a pissed off glare.

"I can explain!" shouted Randy looking at her.

"Randall, go to hell I never want to see you or hear your voice again." Jenna said looking really at him.

Jenna looked at him with a pissed off face and he walked off leaving the two women standing there.

"You remember?" Krista asked looking at him.

"No honestly but I don't want to deal with his ass anymore." Jenna said looking down at the ground. "But I do need to talk to Dave." She added.

"He is just a phone call away." Krista replied looking at her with a smile.

Jenna nodded at her and they quickly made their way to their way to the locker room they were given Jenna to use for the night. Krista walked in first and grabbed her phone from her friend's table and handed it to her.

"Call him." Krista said grabbing her things and walking into the shower area.

She sat down on the couch and flipped the phone open and quickly went through the contacts and found Dave's number. Jenna ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath as she hit the send button on her friend's phone. After a few rings it went to his voice mail.

"Hey Dave, It's Jenna I wanted to talk to you but it seems your busy and I'm sorry to have bothered you I'll try to talk to you another time." Jenna said before hanging up the cell phone.

Krista walked out of the shower in a towel looking at her.

"Did you get him?" Krista asked as she put her clean clothes on the bag on the floor beside the table.

Jenna shook her head no and put the phone back on the table. She sat back against the leather cough they were using and sighed as Krista walked back into the shower area once more. "I Walk Alone" started to play on Krista's phone.

"That's Dave pick it up." Krista shouted from the shower.

Jenna quickly grabbed the phone from the table and flipped over the phone as she put it on speaker phone.

"Hey." Jenna said with a little smile.

"_Hey Jen, you called?" Dave said with a hint of a smile. _

"Yea I was wondering if you be ok if I came to Tampa to see you?" Jenna asked biting her bottom lip.

"_Oh I would be more the happy to see you." Dave replied. _

"Great I am going to fly out there after Raw because I was given a few days off and I'm going to have Krista bring me because I am not really sure where you live." Jenna replied with a little laugh.

"_That is fine. If Krista can't do it then we can get Keilani to come and get you from the airport." Dave replied hoping he would remember his daughter. _

"Who?" Jenna asked making Dave's hope get shot to hell.

"_She is my daughter she loves you to death." Dave replied with a little sad tone. _

"Oh well I'm going to make sure Krista comes with me because she knows better then me at this moment." Jenna replied leaning forward on the couch.

"_Ok I will talk to you when you get here then." Dave said before hanging up not even bothering for her to reply. _

Jenna looked at the phone for a second and closed her eyes.

"Please god let me remember." Jenna said shaking her head.

"You will." Krista said as she slipped on her thong under the towel.

Quickly getting dressed Krista looked at Jenna who looked as if she was about cry at any minute. Krista sat down beside her and pulled her into a huge.

"I want to remember!" Jenna shouted as the tears fell. "I want to remember the life I had forgotten." She added.

"I know you do." Krista said not knowing what else to say.

"I want to be able to remember the life that I was happy with." Jenna replied as the tears fell harder. "I just want my life back." She added.

Krista looked around the locker room trying to figure out the words to say to comfort her friend. Jenna moved away from Krista and shook her head before standing up.

"I want to go home." Jenna said holding herself. "But I don't know where it is." She added.

"How about I call Stephanie or Vince and see if we can get out of doing Raw tomorrow and I take you home?" Krista said looking at her.

Jenna shook her head no and looked up at her.

"We have a duty to be at Raw already and we need to do it." Jenna replied nodding. "I can wait another day then go home." She added.

"Are you sure?" Krista asked looking at her as she nodded. "I'm sure they'd understand." She added.

"I think I can handle it." Jenna said nodding gently. "I read the script for Raw and I am pretty sure you don't want to miss it." She added.

Krista raised an eye brow at her making Jenna grab her bag and hand the script to her.

"Yes! I get to smack the shit out of Cody and Orton yes!" Krista said doing a happy dancing on the couch. "I love it. You get to tell Randy off and you get to smack Ted which is great too." She added.

"I thought you would." Jenna replied nodding at her. "Vince told me the other day on the phone when I called him that I get to put the real life kidnapping into the storyline because it would make Randy's gimmick of being nuts go over." She added.

Krista's mouth formed a o making Jenna nod at her.

"Hey if he wants ratings I can make sure they shoot through the roof." Jenna said grabbing her jacket and quickly putting it on. "Come on let's go so we can get a head start on driving to the hotel in Cleveland." She added.

"Alright I'll drive." Krista said grabbing the keys from the table. "Since we didn't really fight tonight we can really drive there all the way instead of waiting until the morning." She added.

Jenna nodded at her and grabbed her bag. Krista grabbed her cell phone and texted John telling her that she would meet him in the next city and she was leaving with Jenna who needed to leave.

"Do think that if I go back to my home I will remember?" Jenna asked as they walked out of the locker room.

"Maybe." Krista replied and smiled. "But somehow I have a feeling that once you see Dave and his home you will remember a lot more." She added.

"Where do you think your going?" Randy asked as he walked up in front of two of them.

Jenna glared at him and shook her head.

"What in the damn fucking hell do you think we are doing?" Jenna asked with a pissed off tone. "We have our bags, we have our jackets on, and we have keys. So what in the hell do you think we are doing?" she added.

"Leaving." Randy replied with a smile.

"Aww Kris, he got something right give him a cookie for being a smart little boy." Jenna said with a pissed off smile.

Randy glared at her with a pissed off face then looked at Krista who was smiling.

"What are you smiling at Krista?" Randy asked looking at her.

"I am smiling because the old Jenna is back!" Krista said crossing her arms. "So fuck off." She added.

Randy looked at her then back at Jenna who was a smiled.

"Randy, why don't you just take your bullshit mouth and go fuck your ring rat and leave us the hell alone?" Jenna asked with pissed off tone.

Before anyone could react Randy had punched Jenna square in the face with full force.

"YOU IDIOIT!" shouted Krista dropping everything to the floor.

Randy looked as if he had just saw a ghost as he looked at the fallen body of the woman he just hit.

"Somebody! Help me!" shouted Krista as loud as she could. "HELP ME!!" she added louder.

"I am I am I am sorry." Randy said looking at her.

Krista turned her attention to Randy as if she could kill him.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING JACKASS!!" shouted Krista right in his face. "You are nothing but a piece of shit and you're a sorry excuse for a man!" she added.

She didn't bother to hear a reply she turned her attention back to her friend who was on the ground knocked out cold. Some of the wrestlers came running and saw Jenna on the floor.

"What happen?" Melina asked looking at Krista.

"Randy is what happen." replied Krista as she quickly made her way to get some EMTs to help her fallen friend.

After a few seconds Melina returned with help and Randy was no where to be found. Krista glared as she looked for him. She saw John running towards the crowd of people around Jenna.

"What happen?" John asked looking at his girlfriend.

"One word…Randy." Krista replied with a pissed off look and tone. "I am going to make his life hell." She added.


	43. Chapter 43

**I only own Jenna and Krista that's it! I do not own nobody else....Read and review guys**

* * *

"How long will she be out?" John asked looking at Krista who was leaning against the wall.

"The EMT said a day or two since he was a man and he seemed to have hit her with full force." Krista replied looking at John.

John looked at Jenna who was on the bed in John's hotel room. The EMTs allowed them to take her back to somewhere she could be comfortable. Krista sat down on the couch and slipped her shoes off.

"Am I going to have to bail you out of jail?" John asked as he sat down on the couch.

"No John, but tomorrow night I get a chance to smack the shit out of Randy and I might not stop with just a slap." Krista replied leaning against the couch.

"You'll have to beat me to him." Jenna said sitting up slowly on the edge of the bed.

Both John and Krista quickly turned to see their friend sitting up. Krista moved around John and quickly made her way to Jenna who smiled at her.

"Damn you look like shit." Jenna said looking at Krista who laughing.

"See your humor is still there." Krista said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Jenna nodded at her and looked at John.

"Answer me a few questions." Krista said looking at her as she rolled her eyes. "What is the date?" She added.

"What time is it?" Jenna asked looking at her.

John showed his cell phone to her and Jenna smiled.

"It's January 26th 2009 since it's after 12." Jenna said looking at her.

"What is your name?" John asked looking at her with a little hope.

"That's the easy one." Jenna said with a grin. "Jenna Nicole Wood soon to be Bautista." She added.

Krista and John looked at each other with a huge grin.

"JENNA YOUR BACK!" shouted Krista jumping onto her friend before she could stop her self.

"I've been here." Jenna said laughing.

John rolled his eyes at the two of them but quickly smiled and took a picture of the girls laughing and on each other.

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. You better delete that!" Krista said looking at him.

"But it's a nice picture." John said with pout.

Jenna laughed and grinned at Krista.

"Hey Krista, why don't we give him a worthy picture of him to show around?" Jenna said with a evil grin.

Krista smiled evilly at her friend and nodded. Jenna pushed Krista over onto her back and looked at John before turning her attention to her best friend. Jenna leaned down and kissed Krista on the lips gently. John quickly started taking pictures left and right as if he was a high school kid seeing his first pair of boobs.

"Enjoy that Johnny boy?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"SHE IS BACK!" shouted John doing a happy dance. "I gotta go call Dave let him!" he added.

Jenna shook her head at him and got off of Krista who was laughing at him.

"I've been here I've just been a little confused." Jenna said with a smile. "But John don't call Dave please let me talk to him after the show tomorrow." She added.

He closed his phone and pouted.

"Don't do that." Jenna said pointing at him. "I've just got my memory back and besides your annoying looking." She added.

"How dare you say that about me?!" John said acting as if he was a drama queen.

Krista busted out laughing John's action. Jenna smiled at him as she touched her jaw gently that was forming a bruise on it.

"Do you remember the wreck?" Krista asked looking Jenna.

"I remember sing a song to annoy Randy then the car flipping over." Jenna said with a laugh. "I know he has one hell of a punch." She added moving her jaw around.

John looked at Krista whose blood was boiling once again.

"Somebody said that the camera caught it and they are going to use it for Raw." John said looking at her. "It took I could not to beat the living shit out of him." He added.

"Don't worry John I'll do it myself." Jenna said with a smile. "Besides I am getting married to Dave for heavens sakes I can kick somebody's ass." She added.

"Thank you can little bitch." John said winking at her.

Krista elbowed him in his stomach making Jenna smile.

"Don't worry Krista I am going to make sure Randy pays." Jenna said with an evil smile. "After all I am a fake McMahon but I will be a Bautista which means I can kick ass." She added.

"She's baaaaaaaack." John and Krista said at the same time.

Jenna shook her head and walked into the bathroom leaving them alone in the hotel room. She closed the door and looked at her face. She was pale and the bruise was forming on her face was now almost a dark blue with a mixture of purple.

"I will make you pay in your own way Randall but I won't save you from the hell that is about to become of your life when Dave sees my face." Jenna said looking in the mirror. "I will play along but I won't be nobody's puppet." She added.

After doing what she needed to do in the bathroom Jenna walked out of the bathroom to see Krista and John on one of the beds asleep. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I can't wait to hold you again Dave." Jenna said looking at her friends.

She made her way over to the couch knowing that she couldn't fall asleep after being hit no matter where it was. She grabbed her lap top from its case and quickly turned it on. The back ground loaded up and Jenna touched the screen gently.

"I will make up for hurting you if I did." Jenna said looking at the picture. "I love you Dave." She added.

"You need to learn how to be a little bit quieter." Krista said as she sat down beside her friend.

Jenna looked at her and frowned.

"Oh don't worry about John is hogging the bed as normal." Krista said with a smile. "So what are we doing tonight on the computer?" She added.

"I was going to hop onto yahoo or aim to see if Dave is on." Jenna replied clicking on both messengers and clicked log in. "And I was hoping now you'd talk to him." She added.

"Playing the lost memory card until you see him huh?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow while she nodded. "Alright give it here." She added.

**~*AIM*~**

Style_Star: Hey Dave it's Krista.

Mr_Animal: Oh I was hoping it was Jenna and she remembered me.

Style_Star: Srry but It's Kris.. I was letting you know that after Raw that we have a few days off and I'm going to take Jen to Miami.

Mr_Animal: Well we talked earlier and she said that she wanted to come and visit me and she'd get you to bring her.

Style_Star: Well that is the first I heard of it but that isn't a problem at all. I'll bring her maybe then she'll remember once she gets there.

Mr_Animal: I'm hoping so Kris. I love that woman with all my hart and you know it. I just wish she'd remember the man who loves her even if he is a screw up at times.

Style_Star: Everyone screws up from time to time Dave but can't think of the bad just pray she gets her memory back and things will go back to normal.

Mr_Animal: When it happens I am going to purpose to her once again and make sure she knows I'm sorry for the past and I want her to be with me forever.

Style_Star: Aww that will be sweet. Well let me get off here and get to bed I've got to drive to the next town in the morning for RAW and by the way you might want to watch it.

****Style_Star logins off ****


	44. Chapter 44

**~*RAW*~**

The crowd cheered loudly as breathe today-flyleaf hit and the crowd cheer loudly as Bella

"You call your self an honorable man Randy? I call BULLSHIT right here and right now." Bella said into the microphone as the crowd cheered that somebody was standing up to him. "If you were an honorable man then you wouldn't be out here with the goons or those other little monkey ass men in suits." she added.

Randy was shown looking at her trying to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry but no damn honorable runs away from the military." Bella said with a pissed off tone. "You see Randy you kicked Vince McMahon in his head last week on Raw and believe it or not there will be actions taken but it won't be done by me. Hell it could be done by either of the McMahons who are here tonight." she added.

"Then why don't they come out here?" Randy said stepping closer to look at him.

The camera showed Bella smiling and putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Because they can smell a load of bullshit a mile away." Bella said backing with a huge grin. "So Randall take your letter about your disorder and your fake I'm sorry and put it up your ass." She added.

Bella went to get out of the ring Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. Bella looked at Randy then rolled her eyes. His grip wasn't loosening it was getting tighter.

"Let me go Randy." Bella said and he looked at her as if he was a demon. 'Now." she added.

Before he could do anything Bella smacked the taste out of his mouth and it wasn't a fake slap it was actually real one. Randy quickly let go of her and fell backwards. She quickly got out of the ring and looked at Randy as he held his jaw.

"Don't worry Randy pay back is a bitch." Bella said holding her arm and walking backwards to the back. "Plus it's also better served cold." She added with a grin and the crowd cheering.

**~*Backstage*~**

Jenna was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Krista walked down with a smile on her face.

"Enjoy that?" Krista asked with a raised eye brow.

"Trust me; he has no idea what is about to happen to him." Jenna said looking at her. "After all Shane knows what the hell Randy done to me." She added.

"Oh somebody is going to be in trouble." Krista said with a grin.

Jenna nodded at her as they walked down the hallway where John met them with a smile on his face.

"Hello handsome." Krista said stealing a kiss from him.

"Hello beautiful." John replied putting his arms around her waist.

Jenna smiled at them and crossed her arms as she watched them.

"Hey Kris, are you going out with John during his match?" Jenna asked looking at the couple making out. "Come up for air you've got each other for a life time." She added.

"Yes I am." Krista said in between the kisses.

Jenna rolled her eyes and walked away from the couple with a smile on her face. Krista quickly grabbed Jenna's arm and brought her back. She broke the kiss with her boyfriend who was pouting.

"Am I going to get another damn hot female show?" John asked with a huge grin and wiggling his eye brows.

Krista and Jenna looked at each other and shook their heads no. He pouted but both girls kissed one of his cheeks on his face making him smile and laugh.

"I am going to go change into my outfit for tonight's show and I'll catch up with you guys later because I want to shock EVERYBODY." Jenna said with a huge smile.

Jenna waved at them as she walked down the hallway. Krista and John looked at each other then looked at Jenna who was walking down the hallway as if nothing happen to her.

**~*RAW*~**

"Fire me! Fire me! Fire me!" Randy shouted looking at Stephanie who was beyond pissed. "I beg of you fire me!" he added getting on his knees.

He got up from his knees and the two of them were to touching foreheads.

"Firing you would be way to easy." Stephanie said with an evil smile. "We have better things in store for you." She added.

Right as she finished her comment "Anger Cage" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as the roster kind of parted in the middle of entrance and Jenna walked out wearing a pair of tight blue jean pants that fit her every curve, a black and white stripped laced corset, and a pair of high heels.

"Wow Jenna McMahon looks smoking and she looks very upset as well." King said as the camera stayed on Jenna ask she walked to the ring.

Jenna got into the ring and walked over to Stephanie. Quickly saying something to her she grabbed a microphone of her own. Her hair was down like Stephanie's and curly as well.

"Randy, Randy, Randy." Jenna said as she stepped closer to him. "You want to be fired?" she added.

Randy nodded very fast at her and she smiled.

"Well Randy…" Jenna said with a McMahon smile. "You're………NOT fired." She added.

The crowd cheered loudly as Jenna smiled brightly. Randy growled and stepped towards her.

"Randy, back the hell up." Jenna said with a serious tone. "I am not going to deal with you and your goons, because I will tell EVERYTHING!" She added.

"What are you going to tell Jenna?" Randy said pissed off tone and glare.

Jenna stepped forward and got right up close to him. She put the microphone to the side and grinned.

"I will tell everybody about the time you kidnapped me because you were pissed at Vince McMahon and you wanted to make sure you got back at your ex girlfriend." Jenna said right into the microphone. "You are nothing but a piece of shit who thinks he is a man. You say you will put a lawsuit on my sister, on me, as well as the company if we fire you. But you see Randy that would be WAY to damn EASY." She added.

"Then what the hell are you going to do?" Randy shouted at her without a microphone.

Right as Randy finished his comment three cops walked out from the back and the ground cheered loudly as Randy started to freak out in the ring.

"Randall you are going to be arrested for kidnapping." Jenna said with a huge grin. "Cody and Ted your going to be joining him so have fun making new friends." She added.

The cops quickly got into the ring and handcuffed all three of them. Jenna waved at them as they were walking up the ramp.

"Wait wait wait!" shouted Jenna as she leaned against the ropes. "Let them go." She added.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked looking at her sister. "He kidnapped you let him." She added.

"I want Randy on his knees to beg for forgiveness. Forget what your lawyers say Randy." Jenna said with a huge smile. "You want to keep from going to jail and making new friends you will do that. As for that lawsuit you want to throw at us. You NEVER informed us for that disorder so you can't do that." She added.

Randy growled at her as he was released from handcuffs only to get attacked by Shane McMahon from behind.

The crowd cheered loudly as Shane and Randy went at it.


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own anybody expect for Jenna and Krista but that is it. Alright guys this is the last chapter. Can you believe it? 45 Chapters. Thanks for reading it...and Guys...look for a squeal to come along:) ..Thanks Tanya for the reviews they mean a lot. But guys read and enjoy the last story.**

* * *

"That was so great." Krista said as they got to the back. "I can't believe you actually pulled it off." She added.

"Well Kris we are acting and wrestling so it's all part of it." Jenna said with a huge grin. "Now come on let's go so I can go see Dave." She added.

"No so damn fast." Randy said walking up to them pissed off.

Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Captain no nuts?" Jenna asked looking at him with a pissed off look.

"Hey you've been watching John's videos again." Krista said with a little laugh.

"Shut up!" Randy shouted making them look at him.

Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at him as if she wanted to just claw his eyes out.

"Randy you are nothing but a piece of shit man who is a coward." Jenna said stepping forward. "I am sick and tired of having to deal with you and those damn little bitches of yours. So why don't you take that piece of shit attitude that you've got and put it where the damn sun doesn't shine!" she added with a shout.

"I have had enough." Randy said getting in her face. "You walk around here as if you own everything when you can easily replaced." He added.

Jenna cocked her head to the side while Krista pushed him back a little bit.

"She walks around here like she owns it?" Krista asked looking at him with a serious face. "What in the hell have you been doing for the last couple of months? You're the one who walks around here as if the world owns you something Randy and guess what? NO BODY OWNS YOU'RE DAMN STUBBORN SMOKING POT SHIT HEAD ASS SHIT." She added.

"You're the one to talk." Randy said looking at her with a cocky yet pissed off look. "You fuck your way around the locker room just to get what the hell you want. You slept with me and you sleeping with John right now. So why don't you keep your damn fucking mouth shut." He added.

Before Krista could react Jenna quickly jumped onto Randy and started to punch him with hard right and left hands.

"Get the bitch off of me!" shouted Randy loudly.

"But, why Randy?" Krista asked looking at him. "Are you scared?" she added.

Jenna quickly punched him in the nose and punched him in the jaw. She stood up over him and looked at him with an evil pissed off look.

"Randy Orton, I am not going to back down from you no matter if we are in the ring or in the back." Jenna said looking at him. "You are really nothing but a piece of shit because you think you are god's gift to any body. I hate to break it to you Randy; you are just a little kid trapped in a man's body who thinks he is a grown man. So why don't you grow the hell up and realize that you are just like us expect we aren't assholes like you." She added.

Jenna kicked him in his side and looked at him as he groaned. Krista pulled Jenna away from him and looked at Randy who was holding his ribs and his jaw.

"How does it feel to be on the floor hurt Randy?" Krista asked looking at him as she bent down to look. "It's about time you feel what it's like to be a bitch." She added.

The girls looked at each other and walked away as Randy laid on the floor groaning.

"I'm sorry." Randy shouted looking at him.

Both girls quickly stopped walking and turned and looked at him.

"You're sorry?" Jenna asked looking at him with a pissed off look. "IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE TO SAY YOUR DAMN SORRY!! YOU KIDNAPPED ME YOU SELF-CENTER SON OF A BITCH!" she added.

Krista quickly put Jenna behind her and looked at Randy who was trying to get up.

"YOU REALLY ARE NOTHING BUT A BIPOLO ASSHOLE WHO THINKS THAT EVERYTHING SHOULD BE HANDED TO HIM ON A DAMN SILVER PLATTER!" shouted Jenna trying to get to him but Krista held onto her tightly. "I WILL BE DAMN IF YOU SAY I'M SORRY ONE MORE DAMN TIME NOT ONLY WILL I KICK YOUR ASS I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR DAMN MEMORY AND MAKE YOU FUCKING FORGET EVERYTHING THAT MADE YOU HAPPY!!" She added.

Randy looked at her then at the ground holding onto his jaw while Krista was talking to Jenna trying to calm her down.

"He isn't worth it Jenna." Krista said looking at her friend. "I tried once before to beat the shit out of him because he beat the shit out of me and the cops took me jail." She added.

"He hit you?" Jenna asked looking at her while Krista nodded. "That son of a bitch." She added.

Jenna tried her best to get passed Krista but she wouldn't budge. Krista stood her ground between Jenna and her ex who was actually helpless.

"You are better then he is." Krista said looking at her friend. "Show him he can't hold you back. Let's go so we can fly down to Tampa and see Dave." She added.

Jenna nodded at her while looking at her. Krista smiled at her and they slowly started to talk down the hallway ignoring Randy as he was yelling at them. Jenna put her hands over her ears with Krista flipping Randy off behind her back.

"What can I do?" shouted Randy.

"GO TO HELL WE WOULD ALL BE A LOT HAPPIER!" shouted Jenna without looking at him.

Krista couldn't help but laugh a little bit as they turned the corner. They got to the locker room and Jenna walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"That felt good." Jenna said with a grin.

"Oh I can tell." Krista said getting her things together. "Are you wearing that?" she added.

"Yes I am but with a jacket." Jenna said with a grin.

"Alright smartass." Krista said laughing.

Jenna quickly put her jacket on and slipped her hair into a pony tail and grinned. Krista smiled brightly at her as she watched her friend get ready to visit the man she loves. Jenna grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialed a number she now remembered.

"Hey Dave it's Jenna, I'm calling to tell you that we are leaving the arena now to go to the airport." Jenna said with a shy smile. "I was just letting you know so you can be expecting us." She added.

She quickly hung up the phone and looked at Krista who was smiling.

"So when are you going to tell him that you have your memory back?" Krista asked looking at her.

"Trust me I have my way." Jenna said with a huge grin.

"Oh you are bad!" Krista said with a laugh. "You are going to wear something real sexy and trap him in the bedroom aren't you?" she added.

"I'll never tell." Jenna said in a high pitch voice and with a smile.

Krista busted out laughing as they grabbed their things and quickly walked out of the locker room. Jenna smiled brightly to her self as she followed Krista to the parking lot. Thankfully all the fans were gone or were to busy to with other people to see them come out. Quickly getting into their car they left the parking lot.

"Are you ready to see him?" Krista asked as she pulled out into the street.

"I am so ready to see him." replied Jenna with a grin. "You have no idea." She added.

"I do know trust me." Krista replied as they quickly pulled onto the highway.

Jenna smiled at her and turned her attention out the window to watch the mixture of snow and rain fall to the ground around them. She turned her attention to Krista then let out a scream that made Krista jerk the wheel to see that there was a wreck in the middle of the road.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Jenna and Krista together as the car flipped on the ice covered road.

Jenna held onto the seat belt and onto Krista's arm as she held onto it. Krista was screaming and crying as the car came to a stop on its roof.

"Jen are you ok?" shouted Krista trying to get her friend's attention. "JEN JEN JEN!! JENN!" she added but louder.

No answer came from Jenna who was holding onto the seat belt and she was knocked out. She hit her head on the window on the door breaking it.

"No no no." Krista said trying to get her friend. "Come on wake up." She added.

"Kris.." Jenna said slowly moving around. "What happen." She added.

"Thank god." Krista said with a little smile but yet sore. "Wreck happened." She added.

Jenna nodded at her and noticed she was upside down.

"Hell I can't get a break can I?" Jenna asked looking at her. "Being twisted like this is like being in a twisted heart that remembers but now has to wait because of another yet." She added.

"It's ok." Krista said with a grin. "We will get there or we will get him here." She added then fell to the roof making a nose. "Let me go get help." She added as she punched the window out.

"Ok I won't go no where I'll hang here." Jenna said trying to ignore the pain her already broken arm and now in her leg. "Please twisted heart of mine let me make it to him." She added.


End file.
